The Demon Sword
by AreiaCananaid
Summary: Hyrule has entered a tentative peace. Zelda and Link find themselves bound by the strain of keeping the peace, forging and maintaining alliances, and mending tensions within in the kingdom. However, everything changes when an event of the distant past sets in motion a chain of events that sends the past colliding headlong with the present. Peace, after all, is never a guarantee.
1. Highwaymen

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Since I have been making you all wait so long (my apologies for that by the way) I decided to put up the prologue and the first chapter of the Demon Sword as a thank you for all your patience with me. Think of it not exactly as a teaser but rather more of a promise that I have not forgotten it and the book will be out. School is finally finished and so I can now finally start writing again. I plan to start posting the chapters to this in earnest at the beginning of October at the latest. I apologize for the practical year of silence, life and school hit me kinda hard and rudely ate up my leisure time. So, thanks again for your patience. I hope you enjoy this little sneak peak. The rest will be coming soon. As you can probably tell by the summary, and in the spirit of many a Zelda game, this book will have its fair share of time play in it. This is something I've never tried to write before but I've been having fun playing with the idea and its possible implications and I hope it turns out and is as exciting to read as it has been to storyboard for and write for so far.

 **Side Note:** Also, for those who don't know, this book will soon be a sequel to The Empress and The Shard of Twilight, but please, dear reader, don't be deterred by that if you have not read the other two. This novel could easily be read as a standalone. Anything alluded to in my previous books as well as related themes or characters will be explained. So you should be able to jump right into the adventure with minimal to no confusion.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing; not the Legend of Zelda, not its characters, nor its story line, not the computer I'm typing on, my pencil, or even the recycled newspaper clippings I managed to salvage to use a notepaper. The only things that belong to me are the ideas in my head and perhaps my pants. All I do is write for writing's sake, so all credits to the original writers/creators/owners.

~x~X~x~

 **The Demon Sword**

~x~X~x~

 **Full Summary:** Hyrule has entered a tentative peace and Zelda has come of age. The stress of an upcoming coronation is added to the already existent strain of keeping the peace, forging and maintaining alliances, and mending tensions within the kingdom. To add to that, a queen is expected to wed. Zelda finds herself torn between her own desires and what tradition dictates to be prudent. Meanwhile Link finds himself investigating some strange happenings inside the kingdom with potentially deadly implications. However everything could change when an event of the distant past sets in motion a chain of events that sends the past colliding headlong with the present. Peace, after all, is never a guarantee and it certainly cannot last forever. (post TP)

"This was to have been his moment, his victory. It was a contest he had not been able to afford to lose. He began to regret his ill uttered words of confidence. He had stood proudly, only moments before, thinking his skill enough to claim victory.

He lay now in utter ruin, humiliation stinging nearly as much as his wounds, while the crowds chanted the name of another. That sound penetrated his consciousness as slowly and painfully as the realization that he had lost more here than he could ever have possibly imagined."

* * *

 **Prologue: Echoes of the Past**

 **~The Knight School, Skyloft, Sky Era, Middle of the Second Age~**

 _Link made a face as he dug his spoon into the warm pumpkin soup that sat steaming before him on the table. He couldn't help but grimace as he brought the spoon slowly to his mouth. He tried to swallow it quickly but he was not fast enough. He desperately tried to forestall the gag reflex whilst resisting the urge to stick out his tongue in disgust._

 _He hated pumpkin soup. Perhaps, he thought to himself idly, perhaps he should have tried to become a cook's apprentice instead of setting his heart on knight's school. At least then he might actually have something semi-palatable to eat for dinner._

 _He looked down at the watery orange colored mush before him and wondered, rather un-seriously, if it was not yet too late to switch occupations. Unfortunately for him, it was pumpkin season and that meant lots of the school's cook, Mrs. Henya's, pumpkin inventions. Culinary terrors rather, he thought with a frown. In his opinion, the only thing pumpkins were fit for was pie and the only thing that his soup was fit for was the slop heap- not that he would ever tell Mrs. Henya that._

 _He glanced around the mess hall, trying to judge if anyone else found the meal as lacking as he did. He was the odd one out again he realized as he glimpsed the faces of his fellow students. The clattering of silverware and plates and the familiar hum of conversation met his ears. This sad meal would be the only one he would get, so he forced himself to eat it, shuddering as he did so._

 _Whist he was on the subject of complaining, he wished idly that the mess hall did not have assigned seats because he was put in the precarious spot of sitting next to the school's most popular and ruthless bully who, unfortunately, had it out for him. He wished he could sit next to Fledge- the only boy his age who paid him any friendship and who was as unpopular and odd as he was if not more so. Or, better yet, with his best friend on the girls' side of the room._

" _Oops," came the grating sound of his nemesis's voice cutting through his thoughts._

 _Link gasped as the contents of his half finished bowl of soup spattered all over his novice uniform._

" _Oh my, I am so sorry," the school bully Groose mocked._

 _Link felt his face darken with indignation. He almost started to rise before he slumped back down. Petty retaliation was not the knight's way._ _Also, the sight of Groose's several minions standing to his enemy's side made him quell his first inclination to retaliate even further. The last time he had tried to stand up to Groose, when his gang had been around, had ended badly for him. It was not that he tried to hit or fight back because it was against the Knight's code of honor to physically hurt his own classmate, outside of training spars and formal duels. But he had discovered that day that an attempt at courteous reasoning words had little effect on a bully. Groose did not seem to pay much attention to the oath he made to follow the knight's code._

 _At least Groose had saved him the problem of having to eat the soup himself, he thought now, silently debating whether or not he could trust his tongue to make a civil reply._

 _Groose was no more than a freshman like himself and yet he obviously thought that he was something more. This was probably because he was twice as tall and muscular as everyone else. The upperclassmen either never noticed or hardly saw it fit or worthwhile to intervene. So, unless Groose was caught by the teachers, he bullied freely, his actions unchecked._

 _It was then that the cook tottered out of her kitchen to see how her latest pumpkin invention had gone over. Her sharp hawk eyed gaze settled on him and the mess._

" _Honestly Link, you are one of the most clumsy knights I have ever had the displeasure of feeding. As soon as the supper bell rings I expect you to clean this mess up. The next time you try this blatant waste of food you will be scrubbing the entire kitchen."_

 _The whole mess hall became silent, all of the students' attention drawn to the creaky voice of the cook. Link felt his cheeks burn with humiliation. Groose and his lack-wit minions snickered. The furious cook refilled his bowl to the brim._

 _She sighed, shaking her head in resignation, "I can't stand to let one of my students go hungry," she added in a softer tone, "and I expect you to eat it all," she added menacingly._

 _Link stared miserably at the extra portion. To make matters even worse, drill master Crowald would give him extra work and training detail if he did not find a way to get the stain out of his uniform before tomorrow at his drill practice on the parade grounds. He looked up to see the cook hovering over him with a vulture's fixity of purpose, resembling nothing more than a furious witch with her curving nose and flyaway white hair. It appeared that she was going to stay and watch him enjoy her handiwork. Link lifted his spoon at ate, trying his hardest not to make a face._

 _He left the mess hall five minutes after everyone else, having cleaned Groose's mess under the cook's watchful eyes. He had worked quickly because he wanted to have at least a bit of free time before curfew. He was surprised to see Fledge standing outside the doors to the kitchen near several barrels of supplies._

" _Mrs. Henya hired me to move the supplies to the kitchen," he explained answering Link's unspoken question. Fledge's face was red with exertion and he looked towards Link expectantly. "You don't suppose you could help me?" he finished pleadingly._

 _Link tilted his head curiously to the side. Surely Fledge had the strength to lift a barrel. After all, they were only sixty pounds, and they had been training as knights for the better part of their short lives. But, admittedly, Fledge did not have a reputation for strength._

" _I'll give you a half of my pay," Fledge wheedled._

" _You've got yourself a deal," Link smiled, lifting one of the large barrels with a grunt and taking it to the kitchens._

" _Sorry about what happened with Groose tonight," Fledge managed to gasp as he tried to drag his barrel after him. "Oh and earlier today when he stole your lunch."_

" _Is it bad to hope that it gave him indigestion?" Link asked innocently as he set down the barrel._

 _Fledge chuckled, "that's not very chivalrous Link."_

" _True, but neither is Groose. I did not much care for the look in his eyes and that smile he gave me after supper. I think he is planning something."_

" _He is always planning something nasty," Fledge pointed out._

" _Yes but I think it is going to be something particularly devious, especially since the ceremony is tomorrow," he said thoughtfully, a slight frown marking his features._

" _I think it's because he is jealous," Fledge told him softly, "jealous of you and jealous that you have the affection of his dream girl."_

 _Link blushed slightly then smiled at the thought of Zelda and her beautiful baby-blue eyes, her sweet manner, and the friendship they had shared since childhood._

 _"Did you know he has drawn a picture of my face and has sewn it onto his punching bag?" Link divulged._

 _Fledge paled visibly, "I hope I am not next. In my opinion I have suffered enough at the hands of Groose,"_

" _I suppose I should be glad he is hitting the picture and not the actual thing this time," Link said hopefully._

 _By the time he had finished helping Fledge move the barrels and finished getting all the pumpkin soup out of his uniform, he knew he would not have any extra free time this night. Disappointed, he headed to his room on the men's side of the dormitory. He made it just in time for the lights out signal. All his free time was over_ — _and the rules clearly stated that no one should be out past lights out. But, for once, that did not deter him. He had promised to meet Zelda earlier that day and he intended to keep it. Hoping he was not too late he headed to his window. His room was on ground floor so, after making sure the coast was clear, he slipped out of his window. Alert for any night watchman on patrol, he headed around to the front of the building to the side. He leaped onto a crate, did a short wall run, grabbed on to the ledge roof and hoisted himself up. This was the spot Zelda had told him to meet her at. Not seeing her, he sat on the edge of the roof and looked out at the stars._

" _There you are," a soft voice said from behind him._

 _He turned to see Zelda, the headmaster's daughter, his best friend since childhood. She tossed her head and the moonlight glimmered of her flowing blond tresses. She was beautiful, he thought as she sat next to him. He smiled almost foolishly at her._

" _You promised you'd meet me after dinner, where were you? I was worried that you had forgotten."_

" _Groose got me with one of his bulling pranks. I had to wash my uniform before the drill master saw it. Groose was always... well Groose, but he seems to have it in for me even more than usual," he said sadly._

" _It is probably because the Knight Ceremony is tomorrow. You and he are tied for first in every class except for swordplay, which you hold the title, and areal skill on a loftwing which he holds the title. If you try really hard, you can be the one who wins. You can graduate to the level of senior before anyone else. Don't let Goose bother you, you know you're the better man. Maybe if you actually practiced with your loftwing you could jump ahead of him. After all, airmanship is one of the most important skills of a sky knight. You were the first to master riding after all. I am sure if you practiced you could actually win."_

 _He smiled at her. "If it means that much to you, I will try my best to win."_

 _A moment of silence passed between them. Link looked at the clear sky above and then down at the clouds that blocked the view of the fabled land below their island in the sky. As he looked towards the dense cloud cover, he spoke._

" _Do you know the feeling like you want to be a part of something, to explore, to travel where people have only dreamed of going, to see new places, do something important?"_

 _She looked at him deeply, cautiously_ — _and yet almost hopefully. Then she actually nodded._

" _I don't have it." He finished simply._

" _Link," she said darkly nudging him playfully. "Promise you will meet me early tomorrow morning," she urged suddenly, "please."_

" _Why," he asked curiously._

" _Just promise," she insisted._

" _Alright, I promise."_

Link's eyes flashed open. He had never dreamed of his own past before, perhaps it was because this was the anniversary of that night; the night before the day when everything he had ever known had changed forever. He shook his head at the memory. Life as a youth at the knight's school had been rather trying. He had won the competition and had graduated to the rank of knight but he had little enough time to savor being move up to the senior class because he had been sucked into an adventure below the cloud cover of Skyloft to the fabled surface. It had all been in an attempt to save his friend which led to saving the entire surface as well as Skyloft.

He had been granted the highest rank of knight when he came back and he still held the title of Knight of Skyloft, some even referred to him as the Hero of Sky. For a short period of time, he had born all three pieces of the triforce and the experience of this and his adventure had changed both him and his perceptions of the world slightly.

He and Groose, as unlikely as it seemed, had even forged themselves a friendship, fighting together to save their homeland and the woman that they both loved. Groose still had a knack for annoying him, but now they held a certain understanding and respect for each other. If one looked at them now it would be hard to tell that they had once been enemies.

Zelda had given him her harp as a token of her love and he carried it with him always. The thought of her brought a longing smile on his lips. She had first given it to him out of necessity, during his adventure but when he had tried to give it back, she had insisted that he keep it. On his adventure, he had supported himself with it by becoming a sort of traveling bard. The job still suited him well and often. Even now it was his occupation of choice. He was offered meals and a roof over his head in exchange for leys songs and tales. A life on the road was full of adventure and, in the wake of the massive adventure that had changed his life, he found he rather liked it now. Even though he had started out as one a bit opposed to wandering, a life on the road suited him well, especially since the people of Skyloft were beginning to colonize the surface. Zelda had dreams to build a kingdom and he had been helping but, for need of a break, he had gone traveling for a time.

He took the harp from where he had laid it aside, by the edge of his bed, and caressed the strings, strumming a small melody. He had been welcomed at the knight school and had been given an empty dorm room. It had become a sort of tradition for him to come to the school this time every year, to help instruct the cadets about the surface. This was because—of all the people aside from Zelda—he was most familiar with its intricacies. He stopped his light strumming when he heard a frenzied knock at the door.

He hastily rose and flung door open. On the threshold, stood Groose and Pipit, another old friend from when he had been enrolled in the knight school.

Groose jumped back with a suppressed yelp, "I am never going to get used to how tall you got."

Link pursed his lips, "surely you did not pound on my door in the middle of the night to tell me that."

"Of course he didn't," Pipit interrupted, shooting Groose a dark glance. "Link, get your gear and meet us at the edge of Skyloft- hurry."

The urgency in Pipit's dark eyes, made Link shift into action. Hurrying back to his bedside, he grabbed his cloak, bucked his sword at his side and slung his harp and shield over his shoulder. He made sure his gauntlets were securely fastened as he ran out of the school at a rapid jog. The school sentries let him pass without comment which was good because he had no idea what he would have told them if they had asked.

In less than a minute, he reached the edge of Skyloft where Groose and Pipit stood waiting. Groose, with his muscular frame, flaming red hair, and brightly colored clothing, was hard to miss even in the darkness of night. He contrasted drastically with Link's own unobtrusive tunic of grey and green. The only decoration on it was the knights' symbol of a loftwing embroidered artistically in front of the bardic symbol of a stylized tree. He had long since grown out of his first knight uniform and Zelda had made him this one. The handsome dark-haired Pipit was dressed as inconspicuously as he in a dark colored knight's tunic.

"Tell me, what is the problem?" Link asked, tossing his dark golden hair out of his eyes

"You will need to call your loftwing," Pipit said, casting a glance around him, "something urgent has come up. I will explain on the way. "

With that, he and Groose leaped off the edge of the island in the sky and whistled for their birds. Link trusted Pipit and Groose implicitly and followed suit. He was soon hurtling spread-eagle towards the surface far below. As he fell, he brought his fingers to his lips in a piercing whistle. At the sound of his call, his crimson loftwing came streaking through the air to catch him on its feathered back. Link griped the giant bird's sides with his knees and twined his fingers around the leather circlet around its neck, which served as a hand hold and reigns. He murmured to his bird softly as its powerful wings flapped upwards and glided them forward, supported by an invisible air current.

"Come on," he whispered, stroking the bird's soft crimson plumage, "let's see what is so important that we must be roused in the middle of the night."

His losftwing easily caught up with the two riders ahead of them. The only sound was the light rushing of the wind as it passed and the riders glided through what seemed to be a world of starlight.

"Took you longer than usual to catch up, Snippit."

"Groose, I am twenty seven years old, are the degrading nicknames really still necessary?"

Groose was silent for a moment before he replied, "you are still as lanky as you were ten years ago, so yes, it is necessary, Twiglet."

Pipit snorted in impatient disapproval, it was obvious he had something highly important on his mind.

"Explain the problem to me," Link said turning to Pipit.

"This might be the biggest crises since the catastrophe ten years ago. Lady Zelda sent me to find you." Pipit said as he urged his bird to a faster pace.

"What has happened?"

"The Demon Sword has been found."

Link felt his face pale and for the first time he fully understood his friend's urgency.

"Are you positive?" he asked his voice barely above whisper.

The look in Groose and Pipit's eyes gave him all the assurance he could ever want. Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward over his bird's muscular feathered back to make himself more streamlined as he urged his loftwing to greater speeds.

* * *

 **Highwaymen**

 **~Upper Faron Woods, Era of Twilight, Beginning of the Third Age~**

~x~X~x~

Link stood motionless against the thick trunk of a rowan tree. He watched silently as the bandits swarmed out of the surrounding woods to encircle their target: a merchant's wagon. Screened by the brush and shadows of the tree, Link remained unseen by both the merchants and the bandits. Though, that fact was not surprising. He was an adept woodsman and could remain unseen if he chose.

He watched as the leader of the brigands drew his black horse alongside the cart, forcing the driver to stop. Link felt a frown grow across his features as he caught sight of the man, studying him carefully, and then shaking his head. It appeared that all the time he had spent carefully gathering intelligence had gotten him no closer to finding the snake that he really wanted—the one truly behind these highwaymen and their string of robberies.

This group here was as small as the three others he had put a stop to; and their leader had the look of a lackey or lieutenant rather than actual commander. The vague bits of information that he had managed to get about the bandit's high leader, painted a picture of a charismatic, arrogant, and highly intelligent man with a taste for high dress. No, he decided as he looked at the bandit before him. This leader was as unkempt and roughly dressed as his small band of followers. Logic as well as his senses told him that this man was not the one that he was really after.

As a member of the Princess's Vanguard, it was Link's duty to seek out threats, both from within and without the kingdom and stop them before they became a problem. The Vanguard was an élite but small group of knights headed by the group formally known as The Resistance. It was a scouting corps that Princess Zelda had created about two years after the Twilight War and the two conflicts that had followed. She had believed that having a group whose sole purpose was to seek and destroy danger before it grew, could be the key to preventing wars and conflicts like that in the future.

It was the Vanguard's duty to act as watchmen but also to protect the people, the provinces and towns, and kingdom itself if it came to it. They also had responsibility to take action on behalf of, and enforce, the laws of Hyrule. They were answerable only to the Princess Zelda herself.

Link's frown deepened as his focus came back to the highwaymen. Though this small band's leader was not the actual head of the crime family that was trying to use Hyrule to grow and flourish, he still had to be stopped. That was a thought that only compounded itself when the merchant and, who Link assumed to be the merchant's wife, cried out in terror as the bandits forced them from their wagon of goods at knife point.

The woman screamed again, in pain this time, as she was roughly shoved against the wagon while the rest of the bandits helped themselves to their belongings. Deciding that this had gone on far enough, Link pressed forwards. He stepped boldly onto the path with his sword drawn, his characteristic hat fluttering slightly in the light breeze around him.

"Vanguard! I think it would be wise if you laid down your arms."

That word had already begun to ingrain fear and command the respect of many a lawbreaker throughout the kingdom over the past year. The highwaymen froze instantly. Their reasons behind their actions rooted both at the sound of the hated and feared cry, and at Link's stealthy and sudden appearance.

It seemed to them as if the princess had used her magic to warp him there just to stop them—an idea that was not too unfounded. All of this heightened a terror that was only compounded when they saw his face. There were several members of the Vanguard who acted in Zelda's name: Ahsei, Auru, and Rusl. But the most feared of all of them was Link. His name was legendary throughout Hyrule. It was a legend that started the day he had begun to fight to save the kingdom from Twilight and defeated the warlord Ganondorf in one on one combat. His many escapades in the few years that had followed had only increased his fame.

Though that was a fact that he usually didn't care to dwell on in normal circumstances, he saw no problem exploiting it when it came down to stopping threats. If he could stop enemies without a fight, then it reduced the chances of innocence getting caught in the crossfire.

At his call and appearance, the majority of the bandits moved away from the cart after only a brief show of indecision. All of them lowered their weapons, aside from one man who was either more brave, or more foolish than the others. Link's eyes instantly picked him out from the group. The man leveled his bow and fired at Link in one fluid motion.

Link reacted instinctively in an instant, leaping to the side in a roll whilst drawing his dagger with his free right hand. He leaped to his feet and deftly threw the blade. His aim was good and he pinned the man to the tree behind him by a lapel of his jerkin. He rapidly closed the distance between them. Reversing his grip on his sword, he blocked the bandit's wild hit and swung the pummel of his blade down hard into the man's head. The brash brigand slumped unconscious to the ground as Link reclaimed his dagger.

During that brief altercation, the leader of the highwaymen took his chance, remounted his skittish nag and galloped away at top speed. Link saw the motion out of the corner of his eye and a wry smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth.

The rest of the highwaymen, however, did not seem eager to try and fight him after witnessing the archer's swift demise. Link kicked away all their weapons and set about trying the five of them together, securely. He turned to the merchant. The man seemed to have finally recovered himself from his fright enough to have retrieved his crossbow.

"Do you think that you would be able to watch these _lovely people_?" Link asked, his tone on the last two words carrying more than a trace of sarcasm.

The merchant's back straightened with resolve and he gave Link a rather clumsily executed hylian salute as he nodded.

"Aye, I could do that! I'm right thankful for what you've done sir." The man pointed his crossbow at the captured men. "But, eh, what will you be doing then?" he asked unsurely.

Link smiled at him, "I do still have their leader to catch."

He pulled a horse shoe shaped whistle or flute from his tunic front. In response to the beautiful short melody that echoed forth from it, a powerful roan horse burst forth from the tree-line. Link vaulted onto her back before she even came to a stop and was soon past the merchant, his wife, and the subdued bandits.

The sun was at the low angle of early morning and so accented the shadows, making it easier to see any uneven patches or furrows in the road...or the marks of a horse's hoofs. The ground was also slightly moist from morning dew. All these factors made it so that it was easy for Link to see the highwayman's trail without checking his horse's fast lope.

He broke free of the woods at their north-most point, in a place that was about two miles of open plains from the canyons of Kakariko. As he left the cover of the trees, he could see the dull black steed of the highwayman heading straight for the gap in the canyons. Link turned his horse sharply to follow.

The bandit's horse was in rather poor condition and was already beginning to show signs of slowing unlike Link's own horse Epona. He leaned forward and spoke to his steed as he would to a lifelong friend—and they were. They had been through much together, saved each other's lives numerous times, and knew each other's minds.

"Help me catch that bandit and I might remember where I put that sugar I bought for you a couple days ago," he told her glibly.

Epona snorted as she continued to canter, almost as if she had understood him word for word. Perhaps she had.

He did not give her head but kept her checked in that gentle but at the same time ground eating lope. The highwayman was letting his horse extend itself too early in the chase. It would be worn thin soon, probably in about three miles. Whereas, is he kept to this pace he could go steadily for about fifteen miles without tiring Epona.

Presently, he entered the rock gorge of Kakariko. He passed through the village nestled on either side of the walls. A young Goron he passed along the way even pointed forwards, recognizing a chase when he saw it.

"He took the main path to Hyrule field, brother! Only about a minute passed."

Link waved a hand at the young one. He could see by the tracks that the Goron was right about the direction. He decided to make a gamble and assume that the young one was right about the elapsed time as well—it did fit with his own estimations. He knew that the bandits nag was probably tired out by now as well. He judged speed, distance, and timing mentally as he flew out of the town and cast his dice. He gave Epona her head.

He felt her powerful stride lengthen beneath him into a full gallop. The world around him began to fly by. Soon, he caught sight of the bandit in front of him as he wove through the winding canyon road. The unkempt man heard him coming and kicked his boots roughly into his horse's sides. The animal tried to obey but was totally spent. Link was closing the gap. The bandit was nearing the end of the ravine path. Link felt a smirk of a smile begin to grow on his face as he saw that his mental calculation of speed and distance had been near perfect.

As he thundered towards the end of the canyon, he began steering his horse slightly to the right. Up ahead of him, he knew that the right side of the canyon had an outcropping of rock that stuck forth from the cliff-like walls at a low angle. The ledge then rose gently upwards like a rough uneven sandstone road, twisting into the rock.

He steered Epona towards the outcropping as it came into sight. He judged the moment and made a popping sound with his mouth. She responded instantly, gathering herself and then leaping atop it, galloping upwards and to the right. The bandit continued to follow the main road. That meant, Link knew, that the bandit would have to turn a sharp ninety degree angle in order to head towards the field as soon as he left the canyons. His path would be like that of two sides of a square. Link's current path would almost be akin to drawing the third line of a triangle in order to cut him off.

Just as he anticipated, the highwayman turned sharply to the right. Link continued forwards along the ridgeline. The ground leveled suddenly before him and then continued outward like a low promontory, sticking out a bit further than the sharp cliff like end of the rest of the canyon.

The edge of the promontory flew closer and closer to him and he reached a hand into the pouch at his side, his fingers closing around something. The end of his road loomed up before him and he felt Epona gather herself again. Then she leapt. It was a mighty leap that carried her far out into the air. She reached the peak of her forward jump and then began descending toward the ground of the field, straight over the head of the startled bandit.

A smile of exhilaration and success etched its way across Link's face as he felt momentarily weightless. Mid-flight, he swiveled in the saddle, took aim, and threw his wind boomerang with a well practiced motion. Epona landed as softly as her weight permitted. A gentle pressure with his free hand on the reigns tuned her to the side just in time to catch his boomerang as it rebounded. There came the clear sound of a thud as the highwayman fell from his horse unconscious.

The black nag continued forwards for a few more strides but, when it realized that there was no longer anyone urging it forwards, it stopped, bending its head to crop some of the sparse grass that grew amidst the reddish sand.

Link dismounted and went to the fallen man's side. The bandit was already starting to stir. A lump was already beginning to grace the top of his head from where the boomerang had struck. Link wasted no time removing the man's weapons from reach and then began to tie him securely. As he bound the other's wrists, he could not help but notice what appeared to be a blue starburst tattooed into the man's skin just above the palm of his hand. The supreme leader he might not be, but that tattoo told Link that he was for sure apart of the gang he was after—a minor lieutenant like the other three he had already stopped.

While the man was still dazed, Link went to gather his black horse. He strained slightly as he hefted the limp bandit over the saddle sideways and secured him there. He then tied the black horse's lead reigns to Epona's saddle and mounted her. He turned her head back in the direction they had come—this time taking the main road.

"I'll find you that sugar as soon as we escort this esteemed citizen and his cronies to Hyrule Castle," he told Epona. "You were amazing back there."

She tossed her mane in a manner that almost seemed to say that she knew that already—silently telling him that she was always amazing.

"True enough, that," he chuckled.

It was about when he was halfway through Kakariko village—shortly after the young Goron from earlier had cheered Link's victory—that the bandit began to struggle, protest, and finally complain about how uncomfortable he was. Link turned to face the man, his features set in a false expression of puzzlement.

"Well that's just terrible, but it wasn't my fault that you were robbing merchants in the woods and even less my fault that you decided to play chase through the canyons; so, I don't know what you expect me to do about it."

Link shrugged and allowed the corners of his mouth to tilt upwards, "Besides, you won't have to worry about an uncomfortable ride for very long; because, once we reach the woods and catch up to your friends, you'll all be walking all the way to Hyrule Castle."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this little sneak peek! And I hope that the story, when it is finished will be well worth the wait. I've been styling my interpretation of TP Link loosely off of a yeoman of about the 13th century. He seems to be more of the woodsman/forester type to me, especially with his rural upbringing and nature-like wolf skills and senses, while I think that SS Link would be more like a medieval knight because of his upbringing. I got the inspiration for Zelda's Vanguard mostly from the name itself—the military term for the soldiers that go first into battle, the forerunners. (More of my dorky History Geek moments) Like I made Zelda think in TSoT, Hyrule needs some good watchmen and protectors. Its creation was also mildly inspired by the Scouting Legion from Attack on Titan, the Long Patrol from Redwall, the idea of what the Dragon Riders were supposed to be in Eragon, the Istari and Rangers of Lord of the Rings, the Rangers of Ranger's Apprentice, and The Knight's Watch from Game of Thrones. I think that Hyrule would really benefit from a system similar to any one of these, less chance of any nasties sneaking in unexpectedly *cough cough* Zant and Ganondorf in Tp.

A side note- I write merely for the joy in it, and am by no means a professional, I'm still learning. I try my best when it comes to editing and proofreading, but sometimes my best is rather less than perfect so I apologize in advance for any mistakes in that area. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find any and I will endeavor to fix them as quickly as possible. I really enjoy getting feedback and this does include constructive criticism. As I said, I'm learning and so welcome the chance to find out how to improve myself.

When it comes to the ages I mentioned in the headings, I am assuming that the Manga in Hyrule Hisotria is accurate and so am labeling the age of Hylia as The First Age. From the creation of Skyloft to era of The Hero of Sky and all the way to the era of The Hero of Time I am terming The Second Age, and I'm naming the era after The Hero of Time to be the Third Age (because The Hero of Time really marked a big break, what with the three timelines).

 **Question:** Is anybody excited about the new Zelda game coming out? I've been super impressed with the huge world and really epic-looking graphics. Also ponytail Link looks pretty epic.


	2. Troubled Thoughts and Deeds

**A/N:** Hey everyone, it's October, and I am officially back and ready to start posting for this book in earnest! (or rather, as ready as I'll ever be) I really do apologize for the long wait... I hope I didn't get your hopes/expectations too high or, heaven forbid, too low and lost your interest, by taking so long.

A bit of a warning, this chapter is a bit slower than what I usually like to write (and what the rest of the book will be) So, sorry if you don't find it as exciting as you were hoping- It's just I do have to set the stage a little bit before I move into the action. Also, Zelda has changed a bit since her adventures of my previous book and has gained a different sort of confidence in herself, it would be illogical for me to not to write her looking at things just a little differently. The rest will not move so slowly I promise! XD I really hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Troubled Thoughts and Deeds**

Link rose from his deep bow to face Zelda, a smile brightening his face as he took in the sight of his sovereign and greatest friend. She shook her head at him, smiling also.

"Bowing again Link? Exactly how many times have I told you that there is not much place for that between friends?" she asked, her tone happy and light—if not a little resigned.

This was, after all, the latest installment in a long standing jesting argument. Link was her friend, probably her best friend. The two of them had forged themselves an unbreakable bond though all the joy, triumph, pain, and strife of the adventures that they had shared. There was no one that she trusted more. In her opinion, they had long since moved past the extreme formality and deference that existed between a ruler and her subject—and that included bowing and formal titles. It created a gulf that she didn't wish to have between them. Consequently, it irritated her whenever he behaved so formally. The problem was that she suspected that he knew that it annoyed her and was, therefore, purposely using it as the perfect material for a longstanding jest.

Link, meanwhile, pursed his lips in mock thought as he considered her question, "Only about thirty-six times your majesty," he said airily. "Besides, it'd be a poor choice to ignore proper manners."

"As poor a choice as disobeying a direct request from your ruler for the sake of formality?" She shot back. "Honestly, you are becoming as bad as Chefra."

Link's face seemed to fall, "I was hoping to never grow to be that bad."

Chefra, the head knight in question, coughed from his position standing next to the princess's throne, "he is within hearing range, you know."

Link grinned widely at the captain of the guard before turning back towards Zelda.

"It's actually because of Chefra that I make sure to observe all formalities when he's around," Link announced. "He said he'd throw me into the moat if I don't," he added in a stage whisper.

"I certainly would," Chefra said gruffly.

Truth be told, he liked Link and admired him; but that was not to say, however, that he really enjoyed being made sport of. Link had a decided lack of formal discipline that he did not wholly approve of. And he approved even less how the princess seemed to encourage it, even as it spread to her whenever he was around. Then he shrugged. They had both been through so much together that he secretly felt that they deserved to ignore protocol with each other. That was not to say that he would ever tell them so. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

Zelda's smile widened at the byplay before she cleared her throat, serious now that she had business to discuss.

"I see you have brought another group of highwaymen to be held for trial. Is it too optimistic of me to hope that their leader is among them?"

"I haven't managed to catch their leader yet," Link said, his smile fading. "I had hoped that he would have been among those I captured too."

"They have been steadily growing from a slight nuisance to a deep rooted problem. If they aren't stopped before they spread further, I fear it could become almost impossible to rid ourselves of them all together."

"That's what's been worrying me, and the rest of the Vanguard. We have decided to focus all our efforts there accordingly. The Resistance won't let it get that far. I won't let it get that far," he said quietly.

And it wasn't arrogance talking; it was an honest promise, and one that she was sure that he could keep. She nodded then, in acceptance of his words.

"Let me know if I can be of any assistance."

He inclined his head.

"Would you walk with me?" Zelda asked suddenly, rising to her feet.

He walked beside her as she left the throne room and headed out of the castle. He had no need to ask where she wished to go, for he knew already. Soon they alighted on the outer wall of the castle, and stood side by side on the battlement walkway. Without a word, both of them tuned to look out towards the horizon.

This was one of Zelda's favorite spots, and he had come to be quite partial to it as well—and it wasn't just because of the view. There were few things he loved as much as simply being in her company. A gentle spring breeze rustled the air around them, bringing with it the grassy scent of Hyrule field. In the light of late afternoon, he could just make out the shape of the Great Bridge of Eldin in the distance.

A faint smile touched his lips at the sight; he loved Hyrule. He turned towards Zelda suddenly. Her head was tilted slightly upwards, the wind blowing her hair back from her face. Of late, he had noticed that she had taking to scanning the skies before she looked anywhere else. He knew why, or rather he knew what it was that she was looking for: the small dragon that she had found during her last quest. She had been her constant traveling companion and had even learned some of the rudiments of human speech. Zelda had told him that the little dragon had gotten antsy during the winter. And, after telling Zelda that she needed to go—somewhere she did not specify—she had flapped away on her small dragon wings.

"Any sign of Jade?" he asked her now, looking towards the sky himself.

"No," she shook her head slightly, "but she told me that she would come back sometime, so I can't help but look for her."

"I can understand that," he said wryly, not wanting to admit how he still found himself looking towards the direction of Arbiter's Grounds at twilight. It had been even worse during the days just following the completion of his first quest, just after Midna's departure—he'd often found himself looking at or addressing his shadow absently, forgetting she wasn't there to answer him. Aloud he merely said, "I'm sure she'll come back sooner or later."

"I admit I've been missing her company, especially with all the preparations going on."

"How are those preparations going for you upcoming coronation?" he asked her, curiously.

It was something he was rather looking forward too. He could think of almost nothing more satisfying than seeing the princess officially crowned as Queen of Hyrule. She had done so much for their kingdom, for the people, and for him. He could honestly think of no one more deserving of the crown.

Since her parents had passed, she had pretty much ruled the kingdom as queen in everything but name. It was a Hyrulian custom that young princess and princesses could not be officially crowed until their twentieth birthday. He looked towards her as she continued to stare out at the landscape around them. Her face was still and almost impassive. She was not generally one who showed emotion easily. A couple years ago, he might not have been able to successfully determine her feelings just by looking, but he was well accustomed to her now. The very slight tells she gave seemed as expressive to him as the Gorons were—a people who practically wore their hearts on their non-existent sleeves. She did not seem to be as happy about her coronation as he had expected her to be.

"After all, it's not really going to be a huge change or anything. Your duties will stay the same. It's just that you'll finally hold the title of your position," he added, trying to gauge her thoughts.

For her part, Zelda felt herself tense at the words. Though they were true, for the most part, it wasn't fully so, and she regretted that. Aloud she simply agreed with him.

"I suppose you are right."

But he seemed to have noticed her subdued manner and looked fully at her, concerned.

"Are you worried that you're not ready?"

She looked up sharply at the soft spoken question, tilting her chin up regally. She fixed him with a glance of mild surprise, both eyebrows rose, "I hope that sentiment is not a reflection of your own opinion." She said with the barest touch of humor in her words.

"Certainly not," he replied, holding his hands out in mock surrender.

His eyes however remained fixed on her and she could read the genuine care that rested in them. She felt a sudden flush of warmth towards him tingle in her chest then. She turned to look back out at the landscape, clasping her hands behind her back. She took a soft breath, and let it out in a half-sigh.

"Honestly, had you asked me that last year I would have said 'no' with resounding certainty. I suppose that I still do have a few reservations… But, if I have learned anything these past years, I've learned that the world is never going to sit around and wait for me or anyone else to feel wholly ready. All a person can ever so is their best to face whatever comes. I have a duty to uphold. I know it will be hard, but I don't think that I would ever change that."

"Bearer of the mark of wisdom indeed," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Teasing again are you? You do realize that there are people would think it wise not to poke fun at the ruler of the kingdom."

"Me, tease royalty? I'd never do that," he replied innocently.

She jogged him with her elbow, "There once was a time that you were more respectful than you are now."

"I was a little afraid of you then," he admitted, "Or, better put, overawed. "

She shot him a sideways glance, shaking her head slightly, before deciding to get back on track, there were, after all, a few things she wished to tell him. One of which was the reason she had asked to walk alone with him. She decided to start with the easier thing first.

"King Rhydd is going to be coming to Hyrule within the week," she said softly, "For peace talks. We wanted to see if we could work out a treaty between our two peoples, maybe even an alliance."

Rhydd; Link felt a smile begging to grow on his face. He would enjoy seeing the Gerudo's new king again. The Gerudo race hadn't existed in Hyrule for around a hundred years, since the war during the Hero of Time's era. They had been thought to be extinct. However, during a previous adventure Zelda and Link had found that a group of Gerudo's and Hylains had fled the kingdom before the final stages of that war, and had built a small kingdom for themselves over the Snowpeak Mountains. They had worked together to stop the plots of a resurrected Ganondorf before they reached fruition. Rhydd had been hardly more than a rebel leader then. Link remembered it well and thought that he could hardly think of a better idea for an alliance.

"That's a piece of good news at any rate. I'd be happy to see him again."

"As would I," Zelda agreed. "And, if the talks succeed, it could have a great benefit for both our kingdoms." She glanced at the level of the sun hanging low in the sky, "I had better start heading back; there are some other matters that require my attention."

He nodded his understanding at her, the deep blue of his eyes practically dancing with that merry light that she loved so much. She impulsively gripped his hand in farewell before tuning to leave. She had not gone more than a few steps when she turned back towards him. There was still something she needed to tell him, something personal that she needed to get out in the air, the reason she had asked to walk alone with him in the first place.

"Link?" she asked quietly. "There was something that I needed to tell you…" she began, then trailed, feeling a blush beginning to heat up her features. _Not this again,_ she told herself fiercely, _looking like a foolhardy village girl._ But, at the same time, she could not help it—because she felt so unsure of her ground. She trusted him more than anyone, it was true, but how could she tell him of her most recent problem, and the niggling feeling of rebellion that it had caused to rise in her mind. It was as poise-less, graceless and irresponsible as she was behaving now.

She found then that she simply couldn't tell him, not when he was fixing her with that quiet look of his. If she started to tell him what she'd been thinking, she honestly didn't know where she would stop. Truthfully, she did not feel quite ready to voice where those thoughts might lead. Despite what she might have thought when she had impetuously asked for him to walk with her, she was not ready to share her inmost thoughts quite yet.

"Tell me what?" Link asked finally.

She shook herself inwardly, annoyed. She was angry at herself for being in such an uncertain frame of mind. It wasn't something that happened often, mostly because, in her position, she could not well afford to ever look uncertain or weak.

"Never mind, it was nothing," she said, a little more briskly than she intended, as she straightened fully.

They locked eyes, his searching, hers shielded.

"If you say so, your majesty," he said finally, with a curious smile.

He waved a hand in farewell and began to walk away. This time it was he who had not gone more than a few paces.

"Link?" She asked again, curing herself inwardly.

"Yes?" he asked in turn, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Good fortune go with you when you go after the highwaymen," she said, the stiff formality that came into her words whenever she was feeling unsure of herself, or flustered , all too evident—even to her own ears.

"Thank you," he said, "And may it go with you also for your peace talks and coronation preparations."

Her upcoming coronation—it was this that was the cause of all her inner problems, just not for the reason he had initially thought. He narrowed his eyes, staring shrewdly at her. And this made her even more annoyed. That was a gesture she had often used with him when she knew that he hadn't spoken fully what was on his mind. Here he was, using it one her… he was becoming far too wise for his own good, and she had a suspicion that this had a lot to with her.

He knew something was bothering her, and for a moment, it looked as if he might call her out on it, but he obviously thought better of it. He seemed to shrug as he let the matter go. Her eyes silently thanked him for it. He waved again in farewell as he turned to leave. And this time she did not stop him.

She turned and began to make her way down the battlement steps, nodding to two of her soldiers as she passed. She felt her lips twitch downwards at the corners as she thought. It was rather ironic that she seemed to never find herself completely at peace. Though the kingdom was at peace, and finally starting to flourish after about three total years of war and hardship, she found herself not quite in the position to enjoy it herself. If it wasn't some evil conspiring to steal peace, she was doing it to herself by creating her own problems.

It was also ironic that, for those past three years, she had fought bitterly, not just for the kingdom, for her people, for her friends, for her rule, but also for the culture of that kingdom and the traditions inherent with it. Tradition was something that was, or seemed to be, as set within the people as the very rule of law that she upheld. And it was a few of those very traditions that she was at odds with now. It wasn't a wholly settled point either. Her conflicted thoughts on the matter seemed to be in a bit of a tangled muddle.

As she made her way towards the castle, she found herself trying to sort out what was troubling her about her upcoming coronation in her mind—since she had given up the option of trying to sort it out with a friend. Unlike what Link had thought, it didn't have anything to do with self-doubts but instead had everything to do with self-desire. She frowned as she came to that conclusion. Self-desire had been the cause of nearly all the conflicts that she had had to contend with in her life. Perhaps she was thinking selfishly, perhaps she was being a fool. But perhaps the only reason that traditions stood was because nobody had thought to act otherwise.

The moment she would be crowned queen was the very moment that it would be expected that she would wed. Princesses had done so for centuries, in fact, her grandmother and great grandmother had done so. For, though Hyrule did not have any objections to a woman ruler, it was still a patriarchal society. According to tradition, her most important duty as queen would be to produce and heir to continue the family line. But that wasn't all of it; if she were to marry that would mean that there would be a king.

Not only was she not given the option to wed when she chose, but it also meant it was expected for her to pass on the crown to another, to her future husband. A couple years ago she probably would not have even thought to really notice it all, let alone question it, but a lot had happened since then. A lot had changed when it came to how she saw the world… and when it came to how she saw herself.

She had fought for years to protect her people. She had sacrificed so much for her kingdom. She had faced warlords, and usurpers, dark knights and many others. She had worked so hard to build her kingdom back up from the veritable ashes of the Twilight War and other conflicts. She had governed her people for years. How then, was it right for her to be thrust aside just because she had been born female instead of male? And then, after that, her only remaining worth would be tied up in her ability to produce an heir. It would reside in that alone— instead of in her deeds, her skills, or the workings of her mind. Why should that be the only way? Why couldn't she choose for herself? Was that really the best way?

She had been told by the sages, countless times that this was what was best for her people. It had served Hyrule well for generations—a strong tradition that kept the people and the kingdom strong. She felt herself wincing slightly then. Earlier she had said that she had fought to protect her people, but she hadn't done it alone. She had sacrificed so much for her people, but she hadn't been the only one. She was only where she was because of others, because of her people. And, if it was best for them that she follow tradition, then she had no right, and really no desire to do otherwise. She honestly did want what was best for the kingdom.

Also, she tried to argue with herself logically, if she found the right man to marry, she wouldn't really lose any of her command, because he would be someone who would value her experience and her input—someone who would treat her, at the very least, as a co-ruler. If she picked the one person that her heart chose, then she knew that would be exactly how she would be treated.

But this was the reason why she had hesitated earlier, why she had not been able to discuss this with Link, despite the fact that he was her best friend. She felt an unwelcome heat begin to warm her cheeks. She didn't feel at all like she was ready yet to fully embrace those feeling for herself, let alone tell him. Because there was another problem, she knew that he respected and loved her as a friend, and a close one, but she didn't know if his feelings went any further than that. He had hardly shown the slightest sign that he sought after her in such a way. And, she felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she thought it, she didn't know if he ever truly could see her in such a way.

She had hurt him once, and hurt him badly; it was true that the circumstances had been out of her control, but the fact remained. Aside from her own personal reservations, it was because of this that she almost felt that she had no right to either ask or push him. Because truthfully, after what she had done, she doubted that he could ever truly see her in any sort of romantic light. He had forgiven her for what had happened, and to a great degree, she had forgiven or, at the very least, come to terms with herself—but the fact remained.

She chewed the inside of her lip as she tried to reason though these thoughts as well. What had happened between them in the past hadn't come between their friendship, so logically, why should romantic love be any different? But was he even interested? Was she even interested, or more aptly put, was she even ready to make such a commitment at this point in her life?

And, even if those last two questions were answered positively, there was still another problem: It was that she knew for sure that Link would never want to be a king. And that was exactly how the sages, her council, and her people would expect him to act. But that just wasn't him... it would be something that went against his character and she had always known that. That was why she hadn't made him a knight in the traditional sense. The problem was that, no matter what, she would have no guarantees in any of these matters— not even when it came to herself.

There were just too many problems and questions—too many circular arguments. She found she couldn't logically argue her way through so many illogically interconnected things. She found herself suddenly wishing for the now seeming simplicity of a quest or a physical enemy she could face, or a problem that she could work though and solve with logic and reason.

As she passed through the halls of the castle, she found herself looking at the portraits of queens past and wondered if any of them had ever faced similar thoughts, problems, or internal conflicts. She shook her head suddenly. All this overthinking and wondering was pointless. She needed to do something constructive. She decided then that she would work on the preparations for King Rhydd's arrival, and set the groundwork for a potential treaty. Afterwards, if there were no other pressing matters, she would practice her archery or go study in the castle library; those things always helped her clear her mind.

 **~x~X~x~**

Once Link left the castle, he headed through the lively bustling streets of Castle Town. Many people called cheerful greetings in his direction as he passed. There were, however, a few people who hurried past him, pointedly avoiding eye contact. He smiled to himself; that had been an increasing reaction ever since he had been knighted and became part of Zelda's Vanguard. Obviously, they had something that they thought they needed to hide, or perhaps they perceived him as some sort of threat. He shook his head slightly, still smiling, he had become well used to people. Over the past four years he'd seen just about every type of reaction possible from them in regard to himself. During those years, he'd been called everything from hero, protector, peasant, knight, to outlaw, traitor, and rebel. People tended to always think what they wanted.

As he continued through the milling crowds of people going about their daily business, he caught the sounds of the town, and the smells of food being sold by street vendors and inn and tavern restaurants. Truth be told, he never really felt overly comfortable in large cities or crowds. Not only did it make him feel a little cramped—he had grown up in a rather rural and small village, after all—but mostly it was because of the time he had spent in wolf form. The experience had honed his senses to an unnaturally high level. Consequently, whenever he was in crowded spaces he always ended up feeling a little overwhelmed by all the sensory input. It was not only because of all the sights and sounds and smells, but also because of some less tangible thing. It was like a slight feeling of the people themselves, just the barest touch of emotion or intent—if they were strong enough. It was almost like too much to keep tabs on at one time.

Though senses like his were often a benefit, at times like this, or rather, in places like this, they were less so. He shrugged to himself slightly, smiling still; though he didn't much care for the busy crowding personally, he had to admit that he liked it much better than the near ghost town it had been once during the Twilight War. Though life was hard and sometimes messy it had an equal potential to be beautiful, crowded or not. He supposed that it was all a matter of perspective.

He made his way onto a side street and then descended a few stairs into a lower area—where Telma's bar stood. He could already make out the sounds of conversation, the clatter of tankards and plates on the wooden tables, the broken strains of tavern and drinking songs. The sun was just starting to hang low in the sky, which meant that it was just about the time for the small tavern to start reaching its busiest.

He pulled open the heavy wooden door and stepped inside, stopping for a moment on the threshold to let his eyes adjust to the dimmer light. A few off duty soldiers called cheerful greetings to him, which he easily returned. One of the soldiers, one he knew fairly well, impetuously invited him to sit down and had a drink with them. He was in the middle of politely declining when he found himself enveloped in a crushing hug.

"Hello Telma," he said, his words slightly muffled.

"Honey," she returned, releasing him to look him over fondly.

"Dear," he corrected her almost automatically, having to look up to meet her eyes. Link was not the tallest of people and Telma was both tall and rather massively built for a woman.

She winked and smiled at him, "If you say so _dear_ ," she stressed the word.

He straightened slightly, unable to hide his grin, "oh, I do."

She shook her head slightly, "Are you well? Or have you found yourself some more mischief to get caught up in. Don't tell me that you've been declared a traitor to the throne again."

"Don't worry, this time, I made sure not to leave any evidence," he said, straight faced

She smiled back, shooting him a look filled with mock reproach.

"How's that Ilia doing?" she asked.

"More than fine; she's practically in charge of my entire village in everything but name," he said airily, smiling as he thought of the pretty blond girl who was like a sister to him.

"That sounds just about right," Telma said knowingly before changing the subject, her tone losing some of its levity, "I heard you brought quite a sizable group of highwaymen to the castle for trial. Did your leads prove successful? Were you able to catch the leader?"

His own smile faded. "No, he admitted quietly. It was another wild cuckoo's chase."

She seemed to wince slightly, and then led him towards the back room where they could have some privacy. He felt an uncomfortable feeling beginning to grow in his chest as he guessed that there was something wrong, something more had happened.

"I had hoped that you would have succeeded in catching him," she said, once they were alone, "It could well have put a stop to recent developments.

"What do you mean?"

"Things have just gotten a lot more complicated, honey. I've just gotten bad news from both Rusl and Auru. It appears that Ordon had been hit by a group of the highwaymen. Your old mentor Rusl was unable to stop them as he was chasing another group at the time—something he is now attributing to being a calculated diversion devised by the highwaymen. Nobody was hurt, but your village lost quite a lot of their stores and supplies.

"Even worse is the news I got from Auru. It appears that a group of the highwaymen hit another small village, as well, near Lake Hylia. When he discovered the theft, he noticed all their typical marks. He even found some sort of coin in the wreckage of it all—starburst shaped, like their trademark tattoos. But, this is the problem, they didn't just rob goods, all the people that lived there are gone."

"Gone?" he asked, his heart seeming to sink slightly, "you mean killed?"

So far these highwaymen had been more about thievery than outright murder; Telma however quickly disabused that notion.

"No, not killed, taken. They are all missing. Auru tried to track them but, after he followed their trail for about a mile, he lost the tracks. They'd covered them. "

Taken… Link could think of only one reason that the highwaymen would take people, and that was that they were widening their horizons. If this raid was anything to go by, they weren't just after goods anymore, they were after people too. People that they would then try to sell off like property or animals. Things had just gotten a lot worse.

He let out his breath in a soft disbelieving sigh as he lowered himself into chair. All those people, sold into slavery, their lives ruined… It was his fault. It was his fault because he failed to find a way to stop these highwaymen before they had the chance to commit this act. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, feeling his shoulders slump slightly. He'd been outmaneuvered. He'd been too slow, and now people were playing the price for that failing. He chewed on the inside of his check as he desperately tried to find some way to fix this, some way to save the people and stop the highwaymen for good.

"I sent a letter explaining the situation as best I know it to the princess, just before you arrived," Telma went on. "Auru thought it best to call a meeting of all the Vanguard, who are near enough to attend, tomorrow. I sent out those messages too."

Link nodded, it was a wise move to bring the Vangaurd together, and the princess needed to know what had happened. Slavery was outlawed in Hyrule. It was a crime that bore a higher penalty than theft or smuggling. But, besides that, citizens of Hyrule had been the target. Zelda wouldn't stand for that, and neither would he. He rose to his feet and began pacing. Telma was speaking again, but he found himself not really paying attention to what she said, his mind miles away and working overtime.

"Link?" Telma asked for the third time, stepping in front of him and waving a hand near his nose, as she tried to catch his attention. It startled him from his thoughts and pacing slightly.

"The leader is still the key to it all," Link said, looking up at her, completely missing the fact that she had asked him something. "If we can stop him, we can stop this before it gets any further. Also, we can get him to tell us what he did with the people, hopefully before they get hurt."

Telma was about to point out that they still did not have any more of an idea as to how to catch him than they had had before, but bit her tongue. She had seen him like this several times before, and knew it was best not to interrupt him. Some of his most clever ideas had come this way.

For his part, Link was still partially oblivious to her as he slowly began to piece some ideas together, and suddenly some of those pieces seemed to click into place. This group of highwaymen had just outmaneuvered him, it was true, but they had quite possibly outmaneuvered themselves in the process. He felt a small smile begin to touch the corners of his mouth, but it was a smile that held little humor. He looked up at Telma again, fully registering her presence fully for the first time in several minutes. She looked at him expectantly, eagerly waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You said that they just stole from Ordon?" he asked, and she nodded. "I think I may have an idea how to stop them."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope it was a pleasant enough diversion XD Feedback is much appreciated; let me know if you see something that you think I can improve on!

So, for the first time, Link is finally content (relatively speaking) with his life, how it's turned out and the position he holds/ place he has found for himself in it, and Zelda is the one who is finding herself discontented, finding out that, after her own adventures, she doesn't fit perfectly back into how things were. I hope this seems logical and in-character considering my last two books.

Another note: Thanks again for your patience. It's been really hard for me to find writing time of late. School's been eating most all my free time (I've got many classes and I've been getting so much homework that it honestly takes me until midnight to finish it all on at least two days of the week) It's really draining. A lot of the time, when I finally get some free time, all I want to do is crash and play videogames, watch a movie, or read because I'm so tired and worn/burned out. I tell you this not so you can hear me whine and complain, but rather to let you know that I might not be able to update once a week, like usual. Sometimes, it might end up being once every two weeks, depending on my schedule and work-load. I promise I will try my very best to get a chapter out every week, but am letting you know ahead of time that it might not happen… Sorry about that. :'( I hope you can forgive me. :3

 **Question:** Which Zelda do you think has the greatest inner strength?


	3. To Seek the Truth

**A/N:** I'm sorry I'm late :') These next four weeks are probably going to be the busiest for me as I have three massive projects due and mid-terms and quarter tests all this week and next. The stinky part of it all is that my teachers didn't see fit to lessen the usual amount of homework I get to compensate for all the projects and tests (except for one teacher and I currently love her) As I said before, I will try my very best to get out a chapter a week, but it might be a bit hard during these upcoming four weeks. Thanks for your patience. And thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed, it means a lot XD

 **Enddate:** Yes it's here, and I'm trying my best to keep it moving! I hope it turns out to be something you like. Thanks for the review!

 **silverheartlugia2000:** He might do just that. Thanks for the review. :)

 **Guest:** I'm inclined to agree with you both had to be very strong, OoT Zelda had to evade Ganondorf for seven years while fighting for her kingdom, and TP Zelda didn't have it much easier. Thanks :)

 **Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** I think SS Zelda had to be pretty strong too when she realized she was Hylia reborn and had to accept all her memories and her unfinished duty. I'm actually pretty glad you don't mind those extra details, I think they're important, but I've had a few tell me that they think I'm too long winded XD I do try to explain things so new readers don't get lost despite not having read the other books, I'm glad it came off. Thanks for understanding, and thanks for the review!

* * *

 **To Seek the Truth**

~x~X~x~

 **~The Sealed Grounds, Surface, Sky Era, Middle of the Second Age~**

~x~X~x~

Link alighted upon the cool grass of the surface, just below the point where the great statue of Hylia stood huge and resplendent. The white marble it was carved from seemed almost to glow an eerie pale grey as the first light of day hinted at breaking the grip of night.

Some songbirds were already starting to chorus the sun's eminent arrival. The sound seemed to shiver and echo through the deathly still air. Link dismounted from the back of his bird, just moments behind Pipit and Groose. He followed quickly after them as they headed straight towards the Sealed Temple.

The trees of the great forest that kissed the edges of the circular hollow where the temple was situated, cast overly long and gnarled looking shadows over the stones of temple and the path that led there. The air was chill and, though all around him seemed peaceful and still, there seemed to be an air of foreboding all about him. It was almost as if some unspoken menace hung over them like a dark cloud. The tight expression on the faces of his two companions seemed to hint that they felt it as well.

They stopped as they reached the Sealed Ground's heavy carved doors. The double doors, as well as the temple walls, were pockmarked with the touch of ages past. Ivy grew thick here, seeming to set root in the chinks of the stone, like arrows piercing the weak spots of old armor. It twined around the rock and with itself like the threads of old spider webs. The Sealed Grounds, like the great forest, was usually a place that he found beautiful, but the nature of his reason for coming seemed to suddenly make it all look much less innocent to his eyes.

Groose pulled open the heavy stone doors with a soft grunt of exertion and the three of them stepped inside. Pale dawn light filtered through the fractures in the ancient roof and walls to glisten off the dust in the air and illuminate ivy leaves that grew inside as well. The three hurried forwards into what Link supposed had once been the temple's great hall. He swept his gaze swiftly across the room. It alighted upon the form of Zelda, sitting with eyes closed underneath Groose's tree—technically it was Link who had planted it in the past by using the time gates, but Groose had rather adopted it as his. He'd said he'd needed something to compensate for not being able to name the surface Grooseland or their first quest _The Legend of Groose._ Link couldn't really argue with that, having the tree named after him was a much better option: he'd often thought or teased Groose with a smile.

However today, there was no room in his thoughts for such light matters. As he drew near Zelda, her eyes opened and she stood, reaching out to clasp his hand in her smaller ones. Today she had no friendly smile of greeting for him. Worried blue eyes looked up at him from underneath a fringe of light blond hair.

"Link," she breathed, "I'm glad you're here."

"Groose and Pipit told me that you found the Demon Sword," he said, his eyes searching hers.

He saw a flash of pain and fear there that matched what he felt. They had both lost much and suffered much because of that weapon, because it was so much more than just a weapon. It had once been the sword of Demise, an ancient demon who had long ago tried to destroy the surface in the fires of war, darkness, and death, and rule the ashes of what was left, unchallenged.

Like the Master Sword had been, so too was the Demon Sword. The Demon Lord Ghirahim was a spirit of that tainted blade, an avatar of the weapon. For a long time, he had been Link and Zelda's greatest foe as they tried to stop him from resurrecting his master Demise—so he could fulfill his dark plans of the past. Ghirahim had succeeded too. By capturing Zelda and stealing the spirit of the goddess reborn that resided in her, and giving up much of his own life force, he had resurrected the Lord of all Demons. Link had faced that fiend in one on one combat, a battle to decide the fate of all his friends, all the people of Skyloft, and all the peoples of the surface.

Link had won that battle but, after Demise's death, the monster's sword had simply vanished. But it had vanished in a manner that was uncomfortably similar to the way that Ghirahim, in humanoid form, used his warping magic. Link and Zelda had both harbored fears that Ghirahim had escaped meeting the same fate as his master. And, today, it appeared as if those fears had been well founded.

Zelda still looked up at him, her lips set in a grim line, "It appeared here almost a day ago, near the steps to the time gate." She gestured towards the middle of the hall, "I sent Pipit and Groose to find you immediately, and sent all the knights that were down here to guard the triforce. Fledge and I have been taking turns guarding the sword. He's with it now."

Link followed the line of her pointing finger and saw Fledge standing near the steps that led up to the dormant time gate. Without another word, he and the others headed towards where their friend stood sentinel. The chill in the air, and the foreboding feeling in his chest, only seemed to grow as he drew nearer and he caught sight of gleaming black metal. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the sword. The massive black broadsword was buried point first in the ground as if thrust there by some warring hand. The diamond pattern of the blade was clearly visible.

"So it's true," he breathed, the hovering dread settling stiffly in his heart like a cold stone. Part of him had been hoping that his friends had merely been mistaken… part of him still wished that they had been. "Can he take his humanoid form, do you think?" he asked Zelda.

She shook her head, "I think he expended too much of his life force when you faced Demise. He just doesn't have the strength. Right now, he is pretty much just a sword. But even this way, he can still be dangerous. He is a very real threat to all the peoples of the Surface and Skyloft."

"What do we do?" Pipit asked crisply, his tone hard.

Unlike Link, Zelda, and Groose, he had never seen the sword's demon avatar, but he had heard enough from them to understand that he would never want to do so, and also to understand the huge potential danger.

Fledge, who had been standing a good twenty feet from the sword, nodded a quiet greeting to all of them. He even managed to give Link a tightlipped smile, but he was more than pale, the rosy hue all but gone from his cheeks.

"T-there is something that we can do, isn't there?" he whispered.

"How about we drop it down the middle of Eldin Volcano and have done with it?" Groose asked, his tone a mix of condescension and anger.

He sounded confident and unflustered, but Link saw the tightness to his stance and the way he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Link might have laid a friendly reassuring hand on his shoulder if he wasn't feeling exactly the same as his old friend.

"I don't think that will work, Groose, tempting as it might sound," Zelda said quietly. "I've been trying since yesterday to search the goddess Hylia's memories; to try and find something to do or some way to destroy it for good and I think I might have found a way. Link if-" her words were cut short as her eyes flicked reflexively toward the dark blade.

It had moved, or rather, it had shifted. It seemed to have dulled, as if becoming less substantial before gleaming again as if it were being held in the sunlight or near the flickering flames of a fire. And the change, they all knew, had to have come from the sword itself, because nothing else in the room had changed. Link felt a shiver go down his spine, his eyes locked mistrustfully upon the cold hard steel. It appeared to dull once more, and this time, when it brightened, it seemed almost as if it was lit from within by some spectral light.

"Link…" Fledge choked in a whisper.

But Link was at a loss, he had no idea what this was or how to stop it. But before he could voice that or ask Zelda if she knew what was happening, a purplish black mist seemed to flood out of the hilt of the sword. It spiraled upwards into the air and then towards the side, over the stairs that led to the great sold circle of stone that was the time gates. The mist encircled the toothed edges of the outer rim before vanishing as suddenly as it had come. There came a solid rumbling sound as the once dormant gates flared to life. The carvings that embossed its surface began to glow and the giant stone began to move in place, like the wheel of a sailing ship, in an odd jerking, yet rhythmically precise, counterclockwise movement.

Link had seen the time gates active before, but this time, instead of the carvings on the stone glowing a light blue, they glowed a deep blood red. Suddenly, the sword seemed to break into pieces of shadow shaped like fractured diamonds, only to materialize right before the slowly turning gate. It had all happened in the amount of time it took to blink.

But in that snap of a second Link realized what Ghirahim was trying to do, and Groose and Zelda were only milliseconds behind him. The three of them ran forwards up the steps to the gate as fast as they could. Link was already reaching out for the tainted hilt, but was seconds too late. The portal in the center of the stone opened like the red mouth of some predator and the sword once again broke into diamond shaped black fragments which flowed into the yawning mouth. Link and Groose reached the top of the steps just as the gate closed, dulled, and then stilled completely—dormant once again.

Groose Link and Zelda exchanged silent glances as they all realized the import of what had just happened. Things had started out as more than dire, but they had just gotten infinitely worse. The stone feeling of dread in Link's chest seemed only to grow and sink further into him. Ghirahim was back for sure, and now they had no idea where he had gone… or when.

 **~x~X~x~**

 **~ Southern Faron Woods, Era of Twilight, Beginning of the Third Age~**

 **~x~X~x~**

The next afternoon, Link found himself back in Faron woods. He dismounted from his horse to stand on the forest road as soon as he was a good way inside. He had told the Vanguard, in their emergency meeting that morning, that he would attempt to track the bandits. And he was doing just that, only not quite in the way that they thought.

He cast a look about him, his eyes fixing upon the rich arrays of greens browns and greys of the forest foliage. Due to the gentle breeze running through the air, light seemed to dance in patches as the late afternoon sun breeched places of the leafy canopies overhead. Everything was still and quiet; he didn't see anyone nearby. He, however, was not altogether satisfied to let it go at that.

Telling Epona to stay, he branched off the path and into the surrounding trees, making a wide circle around the point where he had left his horse. Once he was satisfied that there truly was no one about, he returned to his horse and drew the Master Sword from the sheath at his back. He held it lightly and glanced down the length if the blade, before he strapped it behind Epona's saddle, wrapping it in his blanket roll—so that it was almost completely covered except for the very tip of its hilt.

That done, he unslung the shield from his back and moved a slat of wood, from the inside near the very bottom if its triangular base, to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside, a dull black and jagged crystal with orange lines nestled snugly: the Twilight Shard, the embodiment of a spell cast by the usurper king Zant. He then hung his shield off of Epona's saddle, the inside facing outward.

He took a breath and then reached out to touch the stone. Instantly, he felt himself shifting. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but it was one that he was well used to. Soon he stood on the forest road, not as a hylain, but as a large grey wolf. He shook himself and then leaped upwards, using his nose to close the compartment on his shield. He landed easily, his four paws making little sound on the soft earth.

Despite his new form, his horse did not startle as she might have had he been an actual wolf. He knew that this was because, no matter how he looked, his scent still stayed the same, and was familiar to her.

She lowered her large head and snuffled at him, tossed her mane and then snorted softly.

 _I like you better in your normal form,_ she seemed to say.

Link had always entertained the notion that he could guess at his horse's thoughts, almost as if she could actually speak to him. And, when he was in wolf form, that feeling seemed to amplify, and it extended even to other animals as well. Animals didn't speak as humans did. Though their call systems did have meaning, they seemed to almost think at you rather than speak outright with different sounds.

 _Don't worry;_ he thought back at her, letting out a low sound like a soft bark, _I'll be back to normal as soon as possible. I just have some bandits to find first._

She snorted again and tossed her head, seemingly satisfied. Link moved away from her then, trying to adjust fully. He felt the familiar heightening of his senses, his hearing and his sense of smell, and the slight decrease of his color vision. He began casting about the road in ever increasing circles as he sought a familiar scent, the scent of home. It was a smell he had always known instantly, even in human form. This was why he'd been so confident earlier that the highwaymen had outmaneuvered themselves, because he finally had a scent that he knew well enough to track them by.

After traveling along the road for a ways, he finally caught the barest whisper of the scent he was after. Once he had the scent, he tried to locate its source, or rather the place where it was strongest. Ignoring all other sensory inputs around him, he slowly began honing in on it. Finally he reached the spot where it was strongest. From there, the scent seemed to unfurl along a path only visible to him though his senses and his nose.

He had found the trail the highwaymen must have taken. There could be no other reason why various home smells from his village should be so far from their origin and mixed with the smell of horses and of men—and rather filthy smelling men at that. It might end up being good policy in the future for criminals to start bathing frequently; a long overdue good policy, he thought with the wolf equivalent of a grin on his face, his tongue lolling slightly from his open mouth in a pleased half-pant. He followed the semi-winding trail out of the woods, and across the fields, vaguely aware of the presence of his horse following dutifully behind him.

It was many many hours later, and pretty deep into the night, when he found himself all the way back where he had started from the day before: Castle Town. The scent trail wafted over the wide and thick drawbridge, though the raised portcullis and open heavy wooden doors. He stopped in the shadows, silently observing the castle in the starlight. By now, it was already almost midnight. The torches that lined the walls and lit the gateway, shone out into the night like tiny beacons.

Link knew that the drawbridge would only be raised, and the portcullis and heavy doors would only be closed, if the castle were to be under attack. A person could get into the town itself at any time of day or night. That did not mean, however, that the guards of the night watch—which he could see patrolling the walls and standing sentinel by the gate—would just let a massive wolf through and smile and wave at him as he passed.

He backed a few paces away in the direction he had come until he reached where his horse stood. Then he turned and went further into the night until he found a spot that he knew would be well out of the way of anyone just happening to be passing at this late hour; and well out of the sight of the soldiers patrolling the castle's outer walls. Neither of those occurrences was very likely. He doubted many would be out traveling so late, and the soldier's eyes would be fairly dazzled by the torchlight near them and so would not be able to see so far out into the black night around them. But it was better to be overly cautious than under-cautious, he'd learned.

Really, he thought idly, he should really suggest to the princess that the soldiers should use some sort of shielded light so it would shine outwards only without dazing the men's eyes. It could well give them more of a warning in the event of a night attack. The system as it was now was rather lacking. In fact, he'd snuck rather easily into the castle when he'd been a wanted outlaw about three years ago now. Another gleeful doggy pant spread across his face as he thought of it. Before he shook himself, now was not the time.

Epona was standing patiently near him and stayed that way as he leaped up again, landing a little awkwardly on her back. He nearly fell a few times as he made his way over to the rolled up blanket and reached his nose out to touch the tip of the protruding hilt. The twilight shard had been made from dark magic and the master sword had the ability to sever the grip of, and purge dark magic, since evil could never touch the sword. Soon, he was once again in human form and he quickly dismounted, retrieving his sword and shield.

He stroked his horse's nose, speaking softly to her, before turning to head back towards the outer castle gates. He knew that Epona wouldn't wander far from where he left her, and would be waiting for him when he did return for her.

The guards scrutinized him as he approached the gate but, as soon as they recognized him, they let him through without question. The streets that had been so busy the day before now seemed nearly deserted at this hour of night. Therefore, it wasn't all that hard for him to find an empty alley for him to stash his sword and shield and touch the twilight shard so that he was once again in the body of a wolf. There were many more strong scents here in the large town then there had been in the woods, but he still managed to find the trail he sought.

He proceeded more cautiously this time, staying very alert to his surroundings. The last thing he wanted was to be seen and have the alarm be raised that a crazed and dangerous wolf had made it into the town. He really wasn't much in the mood for a wolf hunt so late in the night… or in the mood for one ever, actually.

His seeking nose eventually brought him to a place where the trail branched off in several directions. After a pause, he decided to take a gamble and chose the one he thought most likely or, at the very least, the one that potentially had the greatest benefit for him. Besides, if he was wrong, he could always go back to the spot where the trail diverged and try a new path. The trail he chose led him towards the town center, where the more wealthy and established merchants had set up shop.

Initially, when the highway robberies had first started to become a problem, he and the rest of the Vanguard had figured that they might try selling their stolen goods, but had found nothing. Shad and Telma had theorized that this might have been because, at least at the start, these men had a franchise only big and cohesive enough to sell to a small number of people on the inside—already established connections who would buy from them directly. They had had no need for a go between.

Link had been turning this idea over in his mind ever since he had suspected that the trail was leading towards Castle Town—and even more so as he had followed this trail to the merchant's district. He supposed it made sense that, as the highwaymen's thieving and smuggling ring had grown, so too had everything else. It was no longer about small term connections it was something much broader now. If they had moved on to capturing and selling people, then of course their smuggling and selling enterprise should have grown as well. As he snuck further into the now nearly empty town square, he felt all the euphoria at discovering that his new suspicions were right, drain away into a sudden feeling of hollow sadness as he saw where it was that the scent trail ended: Malo Mart.

Malo was from Ordon just like Link. Though he was several years younger than Link, he was a bit of a prodigy; he had always been intelligent past his years with a special talent at when it came to trade and business. He'd taken an apprenticeship here in Castle Town about four years ago. Technically, Malo, with the help and support of some Gorons, actually owned Malo Mart himself. In fact, Link had been one of the ones to help him get it. The old owner of this establishment had been an extortionist, and even had held a monopoly over the other businesses. During the Twilight War, the common people could hardly afford to buy things like medicine or arrows to defend themselves. Malo had seen the problem, as Link and the Gorons had, and so they had acted.

It was true that Link and Malo had butted heads in the past, but those points of contention had always been over relatively small matters. Now however, it appeared that any issue between them might go farther than just a simple difference of opinion. Link headed around to the back of the building, still following the scent trail. He crouched silently, eyes on the back door. He found himself hoping then that Malo really had nothing to do with this, that someone else working for him, or perhaps even Malo's craft's master, was the one really responsible.

But that hope died when he saw the young entrepreneur himself come out of his shop directing another young boy, likely an assistant or another apprentice, out as well. This other boy had a crate of goods. Link was crouched downwind of their position and could clearly smell the familiar scent of Ordon.

The boy obviously was caring some of the stolen goods. Link watched as he went to secure them in the storage shed behind the main building. It would be far too risky for Malo to have the smuggled goods in his store, Link knew—and Malo obviously knew it too. This, as well as the fact that Malo and the other boy were working so late at night, seemed to confirm the ugly truth.

Link slipped away then, as soon as both boys had gone back inside. He headed back to where he had stashed his sword and shield. He returned to the back of the shop a little while later, once again in the form of a hylian. He padded softly to the shed, withdrawing a small, nearly wire thin, knife from his belt. There had been a time, not to many years ago, when learning to pick a lock had been a necessity. He used that skill now to pry open the heavy padlock that secured the small storage building's door.

After a couple of minutes, he heard a soft click as the lock gave way. Link returned his small knife to his belt and then pushed the store room's doors open as softly as he could. Once inside, he set flint to steel and lit some tinder that he had on his person for staring camp fires. Using its light, he quickly located the wooden box the boy had just carried out. He pried open the lid, bringing the light forward to see what the box contained. He felt his mouth set in a grim line. It was as he had thought. His eyes found a particular item and he lifted it from the box.

Malo returned from where he had been in the back of the store doing a final inventory. It wasn't really his practice to do jobs like this so late in the night—but there had been, he searched for a word then found it: special, special circumstances that had required him to stay up so late this night. He smiled to himself at that. He lifted the single candle he carried high so that he could see better. There was no use lighting up the whole store so late at night. Saving candles and oil saved money after all. And money saved was money in his pocket.

He yawned, glad that it was just about time for him to retire for the night. He lived down the street at his master's house, a wealthy merchant. Malo had learned a lot from him, but he doubted now that the man really had anything left to teach him. Truthfully, Malo had often found himself thinking that he had probably already surpassed his master. Not that that mattered in the moment; he had a comfortable bed at his master's residence and that was all he wanted at the moment.

He had already sent his partner home… well, his sort of partner. It was hard to truly be friends with someone who was on such different intellectual level as yourself, he thought idly. It was rather hard never having someone to truly relate to. He doubted that there was a single youth his age that was as clever as he was, or even clever enough to be a friend. In fact, he doubted that there were many, if any, people in the whole kingdom who were as intelligent as he was. Then he shrugged to himself. It was perhaps a fair price to pay for his success.

He set the candle down on the edge of selling counter, and was about to turn away to get his things when a voice cut through the darkness around him. He jumped in fright and felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. He whirled around, too scared to even scream or cry out, his heart beating near audibly loud.

"So, yet another plot to fight the corruption of high prices, to help the common man, and line the inside of your own purse in the process," the voice said.

Malo's terrified gaze landed on a figure he had missed seeing earlier when he had first set the candle down. He felt his heart begin to calm slightly as he recognized the speaker.

"Link?" he gasped.

The green clad warrior grinned at him from where he sat casually on the edge of the opposite side of the counter, toying absently with something that looked like a piece of cloth.

"What are you doing here? And what do you mean?" Malo asked, though he suspected that he already knew what Link was referring too.

His clever mind was already working overtime, Link was an officer of the queen, he needed to tread carefully and be smart. If he stayed calm, he thought, he was sure that he could find a way to outmaneuver and outwit Link if things got ugly. His heartbeat slowed more.

"I know what it is you are doing," Link said matter of fact, the smile still on his face.

"Oh? And what is that exactly?"

Link, however, didn't take the bait.

"The only thing I'm not sure of is exactly how long this has been going on, and how much money you've been making off of smuggled goods."

"You're accusing me of selling smuggled goods?" Malo asked blankly, "You have no proof; if you did, you wouldn't be sitting here in the dark now looking for answers. Well you won't get any from me, and you won't find any proof either. You can have the soldiers come in and search the shop and they won't find anything of the sort, because there is nothing to find. You are completely mistaken Link. Though, that doesn't really surprise me much."

Link let out a shot wry airy chuckle, a sound that seemed almost like a soft snort of disbelief.

"Of course they wouldn't find anything in here. That's because we both know that here," he gestured grandly around him, "isn't where you keep it. That's what that rickety old warehouse out back is for."

Link's casual attitude and smile were beginning to make the blossoming feelings of rage rise up in Malo's chest. It was a rage that was only cooled by slight chill of fear brought on by the fact that his stealthy enterprise had been discovered—and discovered by a knight no less, a member of the Princess's Vanguard. Still, he decided, he needed to do something about that smile and about his increasingly losing position.

"You broke into my warehouse." Malo said, his tone still flat, "And you broke into my shop just now. As far as crimes go, you are not behaving so innocently yourself." That ought to bring back some of the control he'd been losing, he thought smugly.

"True, but that does bring up your earlier point about evidence. I might not have been careless enough to leave any." Link replied cheerfully.

Malo felt that rage return full force as he released he'd lost this round, but there were still other ways that he might still win. He was the smartest one here after all.

"What is it that you want?" Malo asked, "If you had your proof then why aren't the soldiers already on their way to arrest me? That means that you want something."

Link nodded thoughtfully, "You're right there. For starters, I suppose I'd like to know why."

"You said it yourself earlier; to help the common man, to make things fair for everyone, to fight corruption."

"Corruption?"

"You wouldn't understand, and probably wouldn't even be able to see it, even if you could wrap your mind around it; you're too star-struck with the princess. You are too overawed by her to see the corruption right in front of your nose. Every day the princess and the nobles grow fat at the expense of those who already have precious little to spare. By selling necessities and goods in a manner that is free from the corruption of the princess's taxes and regulations, I am helping the common man as much as I did during the Twilight War.

"That's why I am doing this. And if you truly stood for all the principles you claim to, you would be helping me instead of trying to hinder me. In fact, if you had any sense at all you would do well to get out of my way if you won't help. I won't have my latest enterprise stopped and I know many others who won't let it be stopped either. If you and your organization keep getting in the way, my connections are going to start taking issue."Malo said, feeling a bit of his earlier shaken confidence returning fully, knowing that what he said was the truth. It was Link's turn to feel his confidence drained some, he thought.

Link's hand dropped as he stopped idly toying with the cloth in his hand. He stood, turning to face Malo, the smile changing from that of amusement to that of a wolf.

"Would they just?"

He said it coolly, completely unflustered, so sure of himself and his own position. Malo felt that rage that he'd been trying to mask earlier, begin to bubble though.

"Look at you, too arrogant to realize when you've lost. Is it just that you can't believe it to be true? Are you just too prideful to give up your overextended reach? You think you're untouchable, unstoppable."

"No," Link chuckled slightly, "I don't think I've ever thought that about myself. I've been reminded that I'm not, far too many times to even get the chance. You, however…"

His arm shot forward with blinding speed and grabbed Malo by his tunic front so that he was dragged off balance, and leaning awkwardly over the counter that separated them. Link leaned forward slightly. His smile dropped and Malo saw something his eyes that made him shiver; something that reminded him of some predatory animal. All traces of that casual manner had vanished utterly, like a snuffed out candle. When he spoke, his voice was low and angry.

"I'd say it is you who's letting arrogance cloud your head. You're the one who has been overextending yourself, unable to see the full picture. You're underestimating the cost of what you're doing; forgetting that every action has a consequence, forgetting that nothing is free.

"You think you're supporting the common man, supporting fairness and equality. But you are missing something very important. You're overlooking how these smugglers got the goods you're selling in the first place. They aren't simple merchants and farmers trying to sell their wares free of tax for the benefit of the common man. They stole them! They stole them from people who already had precious little to begin with, from people who couldn't defend themselves, from people who had worked hard to get what they had. And, by helping them, you're exploiting people as surely as the most corrupt official."

Malo felt himself blanch, his mind suddenly feeling as off balance as his body was, with the sense of shock and surprise. There was a nasty feeling of doubt beginning to worry away at his insides. For a moment he was speechless.

"W-what?" he managed to gasp when he found his voice.

Link's eyes narrowed, his head tilting slightly to the side. For a moment, Malo had the uncomfortable feeling that the warrior was looking through him. Link released his grip and Malo nearly fell backwards before he righted himself.

"You really didn't know, did you?" He asked, and Malo could not find the words to answer him. "You mean to tell me that, when you received that box of goods today, you didn't even bother to see what it contained?"

"It just arrived this afternoon, I didn't have the time, I was going to sort through it and price it in the morning," Malo managed to say in a soft voice.

He reached out reflexively then, to catch the cloth that Link had been toying with as he suddenly tossed it his way. Malo brought it closer to the light. It was a small woven wall hanging and Malo recognized it instantly; he'd watched his mother make it.

"This is my mother's," he said blankly, "You mean they robbed from Ordon? From my family?"

"Yours and many others," Link said, his voice almost soft now.

Malo didn't have to look up at him to register the disappointment aimed at him. And he didn't need Link's disappointment to feel it in himself. These smugglers had stolen from his family, and in so doing, from him as well. They had turned him into a hypocrite. And, worse still, they had tricked him.

"I have to set this right," Malo said softly, more to himself than anyone. Then he looked up at the green clad warrior, his anger returning, though it was not directed at Link this time. "What can be done?" he asked, wanting nothing more in that moment then to make those smugglers pay, even if it meant that he might have to pay as well, for his own unwitting part in it all.

Link smiled slightly in answer to his question, "you can help me catch them."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I love getting feedback, don't hesitate to let me know if you see something that could stand to be fixed (my heads in overstressed mode so there is a high chance I missed something) So I'm finally getting things rolling, both in the Twilight and Sky era. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got to write about Malo some more, He's appeared quite infrequently in my books (I never really cared for him that much to be honest) but he is kinda fun to write. I hope he came off realistically. So, I forgot to mention that TP Link is about 19-20 in this story, I mean I suppose you could have done the math yourself but, if you're like me, that's not something you care to do during leisure time, so I'll save you the effort. XD Smuggler catching next chapter and I'll start to show a hint at the dark implications and repercussions of Ghirahim's escape.

 **Question:** What do you all think of Ghirahim?


	4. To Catch a Thief

**A/N:** *Puts on fake mustache in order to save myself from getting struck with the rotten vegetables that are just waiting to be thrown my way.* I'm just an innocent bystander posting the chapter for Areia, honestly…

Ok, I took an unacceptable amount of time to get this chapter out, I know. I really do apologize for the practical month of silence. It was actually a threefold sort of reaction. First was due to the nasty huge amount of school work I had to get through. I nearly died (metaphorically) from stress and overwork. Secondly, I got a little discouraged which took away quite a bit of my writing drive. The last thing was actually something nice- for me anyway- I got Zelda Triforce Heroes and, for about a couple of weeks, much of my pathetically small amounts of free time were taken up by trying to defeat the whole game. The story was a bit goofy but the gameplay was enormously fun I thought. (I'd recommend it) But enough of excuses, you probably didn't want to hear that anyway. Anyhow, I'm back now and will try to stay that way.

 **Yami no Nokutan:** Thanks for the review! It means a lot. He is pretty dang fabulous. Malo, the Mailman, and the two clowns are probably my least favorites. Yup Tp Link is about 20 right now. Ghirahim is far from finished. Thanks for the offer of help; heaven knows I need it XD

 **Enddate:** Thanks so much for the review! It totally made my day to read it. You shall just have to wait and see if he is *attempts to evil laugh and fails miserably* As for your question, I'm not quite sure If I'm going to have other triforce bearers turning into animals, but the plot is still young. I just might. Thanks again!

 **silverheartlugia2000:** Thanks again for the review and for catching that typo of mine. I love wolf Link too X)

* * *

 **To Catch a Thief**

 **~x~X~x~**

 **~The Sealed Grounds, Surface, Sky Era, Middle of the Second Age~**

 **~x~X~x~**

Link looked around at the faces of his closest friends, Groose, Pipit, and Fledge, and saw in them the same dismay and uncertainty that plagued him. They stood in a rough circle before the gate of time where Ghirahim had just vanished. He looked up sharply at the sound of Zelda clearing her throat. She had just spent the last few moments attempting to search the goddess Hylia's memory for any information.

"What's to be done?" he found himself asking, "Where or when in time did he go?"

"From what I get of the goddess' memories, the time gates were only made to allow travel from here to the past and back again." From a pouch at her side, she pulled out a tiny blue crystal. Link recognized it as a timeshift stone. "It works the same as a timeshift stone," she said, flicking the crystal so that its surface glowed blue.

She held it close to the ground so that a small circle of blue light touched the stones. Everywhere the small amount of light from the crystal struck, seemed to change. Pockmarked stone looked whole again. Ivy and loam disappeared until the light from the crystal slowly began to fade.

"The time gates are made from this and the goddess' magic after all. But, what Ghirahim did was use his own magic to add to hers."

Zelda concentrated fiercely for a moment and then Link saw some small amount of magic spread out from her fingertips. It looked unsettlingly like the magic they had seen Ghirahim use only moments before. She touched the crystal with it and it turned a deep blood red. She held it close to the ground, staring intently. The red light revealed a ground covered only in grass and small broken fragments of stone. Zelda frowned, nodding gloomily to herself.

"He made it so that the gate would open to some point in the future."

"When did he learn to do that?" Fledge asked awestruck.

"Ghirahim has been here on the surface since the days after the first fall of Demise. I'd say he'd have quite a lot of time to try and work some things out, or at the least start to."

"Why wouldn't he have just traveled to the future earlier then?" Groose asked.

"One reason, my friend," Link turned to Groose, "Ghirahim was always only driven by one purpose alone and that was his need to resurrect Demise. For that plan to succeed, he needed to stay in the present while he waited for Hylia's spirit to be reborn in a mortal. He never needed to travel to the future. But now that all hope of resurrecting his master is gone, what better place to escape to is there?"

Zelda nodded.

"But," Link continued, "the problem we should be focusing on is how to stop whatever it is that Ghirahim is doing."

"Can you not do to the gates what you did to the crystal and follow him?" Pipit suggested.

"I don't know when in the future he traveled to," Zelda said miserably, "The only thing I do know is that the furthest point he could ever go to, has to be a point in time where a least one of the two gates still stand.

"So we know he's far in the future but nothing more than that? Narrowed limits or not, it would still be like searching for a particular sand grain in the Sea of Sand," Link said dully before his tone grew frustrated, "We can't just leave some future age to suffer because we were careless enough to let Ghirahim get away!"

Groose nodded in determined agreement at that and the other two added their voices as well. Zelda raised her hands slightly for silence. As Link looked at her, he realized that there was none of their worry or frustration reflected in her expression.

"What is it you know?" he asked hopefully.

"I know that, though it might not seem so on the surface, it's actually to our benefit that he travelled to the future. The magic he used to do it would have completely drained any energy he had left. It took more power than he had in his already weakened state. Wherever he is in the future, he is trapped in his form as a sword. And, so long as nobody ever draws or touches that blade, he'd simply stay that way forever."

"What do you mean?" Pipit asked, crossing his arms.

"Ghirahim nearly gave up all his own life force when he tried to resurrect Demise, which was why he was already trapped in the form of a sword when he came here. Magic is tied to a person's life force and he had to use nearly every last drop he had left to perform that little trick of his. So, unless he gets or steals the life force of another, he will be forever trapped in the form of a blade just like any other; a simple piece of metal that's been sharpened and tempered and nothing more. It was an utterly desperate move on his part, if you ask me," Zelda finished.

"And the only way he could steal somebody's life force was if somebody came into direct contact with the blade itself, knowing full well what they were doing. You told me once that a magic wielder can't do that unless a person is willing or the magic wielder is taking something that wasn't originally part of them- like Hylia's spirit reborn in you." Pipit said as look of understanding spreading slowly across his handsome features.

For the first time since he had been roused with news of Ghirahim, Link felt that feeling of foreboding and dread beginning to fade. And it faded even further as a new idea came into his mind.

"And, if you think about it, from our position here in the past we actually hold the position of greater power," he said, his tone almost made light by excitement, relief, and hope.

"How do you mean?" a chorus of three voices asked, picking up on his excitement.

"Because we can insure that nobody will ever draw that blade, no matter where and when it ends up."

He saw the eyes of his friends turn hopefully towards him as they waited for him to explain.

"If we go around spreading the tale of a cursed sword that would kill anyone who drew it and bring only death and destruction afterwards, we can make it so that nobody would ever want to draw it, even when, or if, it is ever found. And we have all the time in the world to set this up because, no matter where in the future he is, the past will still be the past."

"We could have the headmasters at the Knight's School teach it to all the students and add it to the records," Fledge said and Pipit agreed.

"You could use that harp of yours, Link, and turn it into a ballad, a legend. That will spread it fast and make it so it won't be easily forgotten."

"Good idea, Groose," Zelda nodded in agreement. "In Skyloft, we still sing ballads from the First Age, songs that tell tales from before the time of Skyloft."

"We could make it work," Fledge said eagerly, the color slowly starting to come back into his pale face.

A few hours later, the double doors of the Sealed Temple were open wide. Several Sky Knights stood inside with their feathered mounts at their sides. They were fast riders personally selected to be the first ones to go out to deliver the news of the sword and start spreading the story.

Zelda had just finished giving her instructions from the slightly elevated position of the steps leading up to the gate of time. Her blue loftwing stood at her left and Link and his loftwing stood at her right. Groose, Pipit, and Fledge stood at the head of the would-be outriders. They, along with Zelda and Link, would lead the different parties that would fly to the different areas all over Skyloft and the Surface.

"Ride swiftly," Zelda said in closing. "The future of Skyloft and the whole of the Surface may well depend on our actions today. May the goddess' favor fly with all of us."

Link raised his voice with the other knights and his friends in a chorus of determined agreement. As one, they all began to move to mount their birds, intending to ride out of the ruins of the temple and take to the skies. Link settled his weight on his loftwing's crimson back, and the bird shifted a few paces. He watched silently as the knights began to file out of the great hall. He looked towards Zelda and she smiled at him, her eyes bright.

"We'll stop him Link," she said softly, "This time it will be forever."

He took heart at her words, and felt a certain amount of tension that had been hanging about him for a while ease as he looked at her. She had always made him think of sunlight. He slipped his hand into hers, feeling a sudden longing warmth in his chest. He loved her. He loved her more than anything.

"I promise," he said back in the same hushed tone.

She smiled as she heard the words—the same words that he had said to her so many times before during the strife of their past adventures. It was a phrase that seemed to define the bond they shared. He looked away from her then. There had been something he'd been planning to ask her the moment that he returned from his stay at the academy to see her. It had actually been part of the reason he had gone away for a while, long enough to for him to sort out his thoughts, come to a decision, and gather enough courage to ask her what he wanted. However, when he'd first arrived here, the worries of Ghirahim's return had driven all more pleasant thoughts from his mind.

Now that they has a set course of action in mind with which to combat the problem they faced, he found himself able to lose his previous single minded fixity of purpose. As he thought it, he felt that he could almost feel the necklace he had woven from where it rested inside the leather pouch at his side. The necklace was the traditional accompaniment to the question he so dearly wanted to ask. He had taken great pains to weave it just right. He shoved those thoughts quickly aside, however. Still caught in the middle of things as they were, he knew it wasn't at all the right time to ask her. This wasn't the time place or mood that he'd envisioned.

"Link?"

He was shaken from his revelry by Zelda's question and realized that he'd been staring at her for nearly the whole time he had been thinking. He felt his cheeks beginning to heat with a blush.

"Oh, um…" his tongue felt as if it were tied into knots as he searched for words and then failed to find them. "I-I was just…"

"You were just?" she asked playfully, letting go of his hand to ruffle his hair.

"Thinking," he settled on, rather lamely.

"Thinking about?"

He felt his cheeks beginning to flush again, feeling more than a little flustered.

"You," he finally managed, hesitantly but truthfully.

"Something nice I hope."

"Well, yes," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, trying to find some way to tactfully get out of the mess that he had just put himself into. "It's just that… well, I wanted to tell you that I—"

His words were cut short and he jumped slightly as a loud rumble sounded from behind him. He whirled to look in that direction, drawing his sword in the same movement. Blood red light filled his eyes and he realized that the time gates were active and moving once more. He opened his mouth to shout a cry of warning that never made it past his lips as the time gates opened. He felt himself thrown backwards by diamond pattered magic that burned like flying desert sand. He landed at the base of the steps that led up to the gates of time, tangled so hopelessly with his loftwing that he could hardly move.

What happened next happened almost as quickly as an eye-blink but, to Link, the seconds felt like hours and he found that he could not breathe. Out from the gates of time stepped a nightmare dressed in white. He was just as Link remembered him from the first time that they had met all those years ago. Link was filled with the fleeting impression of snowy white hair, the bright oddly tailored red half-cloak that draped about narrow shoulders, deathly pallored skin, and dark eyes as bright, triumphant, and malevolent as those of a coiled snake waiting in ambush. But what was most noticeable and familiar was the way that the demon lord carried himself; that casual arrogance as he nearly posed with every move that he made.

His magic had blasted Link backwards but had left Zelda where she was. Ghirahim was on her before she had even turned fully to face him. His dark magic incapacitated her even as he pulled her off her frantic mount and back into the gates that he had just stepped from with all the speed of a striking snake. They had somehow failed before they had even really started. And he had no idea how it had even happened. All the bright thoughts of hope were turning to ashes at his feet. They had failed.

A cry of horror was caught in Link's throat as he tried to free himself from the tangle of feathers and legs of his mount. For a moment, it seemed as if time were repeating itself as he watched helplessly while she disappeared from his grasp. It was just like when she had been sucked out of the sky by Ghirahim's back tornado all those years ago. He had been able to do nothing while she was pulled from his reaching hands. And then she was gone…

The cry finally made it past his lips and morphed into one of anger and unmeasured pain. He couldn't lose he, not like this, not again. He could feel that same deep hurt take hold inside of him as he once again was forced to relive the ugly desolate feeling of utter loss. It felt as if part of him had been torn away to disappear with her.

Then defiance took over the pain. He had thought he'd lost her far too many times in his young life. She had been taken from him far too many times before. He was not ever going to let that happen again. Finally, he untangled himself from his loftwing. They both rose to their feet and he leaped easily upon Firefall's back. His lofwing seemed to know his mind and surged forwards towards the yawning red mouth of the gates. The only thought in his mind was to fly through it before they snapped shut on him again. Vaguely, he was aware of the others moving behind him, their own voices adding to his. But he hardly payed them any mind as he shot thought the opening after Ghirahim, after the monster who had just stolen his best friend…who had just stolen a part of him, a part of his heart.

The red magic of the time gates faded to back, a dark tunnel that he felt himself being shoved through like a feather in the eddy of a heavy wind. He could no longer see Ghirahim or Zelda and he could do nothing but allow himself to be pushed along by the current of time itself. He could do nothing but shout in the vain hope that somewhere ahead of him Zelda might hear him.

"I will find you!" he shouted through the push, through the dark, until the red light came back and he was thrust through the opening of the gates—gates that were broken and eroded so badly that they were hardly even recognizable.

He fell to the ground in a heap and his loftwing, beyond startled and spooked by the headlong rush through the back gates, flew upwards at such a rapid pace that she was soon little more than a speck. Only a red feather remained at his feet to mingle with the rust red dirt all around him—rust red dirt that rose into rust red rocks and cliffs that rose in turn out into an open and unfamiliar blue sky.

All about him there was nothing, nothing but this open desolate landscape, the void-like sky, and the eroded remains of the once resplendent gates. There was no sign of Zelda, no sign of Ghirahim. There was only the emptiness and the silence.

"I will find you," he said again, his voice barely above a whisper now, an unwelcome stinging sensation growing ever stronger in his eyes. "I will find you…I promise…"

 **~x~X~x~**

 **~ Hyrule Castle, Era of Twilight, Beginning of the Third Age~**

 **~x~X~x~**

Link made his way through Hyrule Castle's corridors. The vanguard had taken Malo as soon as he had brought him to the castle, whilst Link had gone to report what had happened to Zelda. He turned down a hall and then into the guardroom that Zelda had set aside for the Vanguard.

As soon as he stepped foot inside, he was greeted by the familiar sight of his friends. He clasped arms warmly with his old mentor Rusl and then turned to greet Shad and Ashei as well. Shad, of course, had his ever-present book in hand and notes spread across the table before him. But he glanced up long enough to offer a friendly smile and cheery hello. Ashei headed over to place a friendly arm over his shoulders.

"Looks as if we might finally be on our way to catching those highwaymen, yeah?"

Rusl nodded. "You did well, Link," he affirmed quietly.

Link smiled slightly at the praise but did not miss the somber look in his mentor's eyes. It was from, Link was sure, the knowledge that the ugly trail had led to someone that they had both almost considered family. Link caught the look and returned it; he was no happier than Rusl that Malo had been involved.

"Where's Malo? Have you uncovered anything helpful from him to go on?" Link asked.

Shad, who had found a stopping point in what he was working on, shut his book and answered.

"Telma and Auru are with him now," he gestured towards the shut door on their left, "But, so far, he's been fairly forthright and helpful."

"Not that he could really get away with lying," Ashei said, shooting Shad a disparaging glance, "Link found proof and already got a confession." She turned suddenly towards Link then, a faint smile on her lips, "You know, earlier this morning, I thought the stress of everything had finally gotten to you when you brought in a child."

"You thought me mad?" he asked her, adopting a hurt expression.

"Nah, you were always mad, I just thought you'd gotten mad-er."

Link looked indignant for a moment before he shrugged slightly.

"You know, that just might be fairly accurate description, now that I think about it."

He grinned and Ashei playfully shoved him.

"I'd say it's quite a fair description of you both, actually," Shad added with a half-smile as he pushed his glasses back into place, "What do you say, Rusl?"

"Undoubtedly," Rusl agreed solemnly.

Link chuckled as was about to retort when the door opened and Malo, Telma and Auru stepped out of the back room they'd been occupying.

"Link," Auru greeted with a simple inclination of his head, which Link returned.

"What have you found?" Rusl asked, straight to the point.

"If Malo is to be believed, he's never met the smugglers leader," Auru said without preamble. "He's only ever made deals with middlemen and his relationship with them was only probationary."

"I was to sell three different shipments of their goods before they would let me fully in to their group. The shipment of stolen goods from Ordon was the third," Malo said, his voice fairly toneless and low.

"So there isn't any information you can give us then?" Rusl asked, his slight rural highland accent becoming more apparent, a sure sign of the irritation, anger, and frustration under his apparent calm.

"He can't give us explicit details but he did overhear something about a meeting." Auru said in answer.

"Meeting?" Ashei raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, if I had proven myself a trusted member, I would have been invited. It takes place tomorrow."

"That's not a lot of time to sell the goods, old chap," Shad observed dryly.

"Like I said," Malo turned towards the scholar, "It was a test to prove my devotion and sincerity. That's probably why they gave me things they'd stolen from Ordon. Though I didn't manage to hear explicit details, I did get some small bits about where the meeting is and they might be of help."

"You are speaking the truth?" Link stared shrewdly at Malo, his head tilted slightly to the side. It was a look so opposed to his general good humor that it spoke volumes to his seriousness.

Malo seemed to flinch slightly as he lowered his gaze from Link's.

"I swear it."

Satisfied for the moment, Link nodded.

"Let's hear it then," Ashei said, "Tell us what you told them."

Malo launched into an explanation of the small amounts of information that he had managed to overhear. As he spoke, Link felt a thrill of anticipation run through him. Even with the small amount, he was fairly sure that he knew where the meeting would take place. After all, he knew the kingdom of Hyrule and all its surrounding provinces like the back of his hand.

"I think I know where that is," he said, feeling the eyes of the Vanguard and Malo turn towards him. "The problem now is how to get inside. If, you're right, Malo, most the highwaymen and their contacts will be there. We can't just show up and attack. They're organized and a direct attack would just give their leader time to melt away and escape. We need to get him before we stop the others. But I don't know how we'd get close enough to do that."

"That I do know," Malo said confidently, "The people on the inside all have a tattoo that marks them as members. But, now that their reach has expanded, there are too many people who buy from or sell for them to keep direct contact that way. That's why all secondary members of their group carry around a sort of coin, a metal token, that has the same shape as their tattoo."

"A starburst," Shad mused quietly.

Malo nodded, "I think that all you need to get inside that gathering is to have one of those coins with you. They wont let you trade in rupees or goods unless you have one of those metal tokens or a tattoo." Then his small shoulders slumped slightly. "But I haven't got one. I never got far enough inside."

"Maybe not, but we do," Ashei said, remembering the weird coin that Auru had found in the rubble of the ransacked village.

Later that morning, Link sat around the large wooden table in the guardroom with Ashei, Rusl, and Shad as they made plans.

"So you will use the coin to get in, find and apprehend the leader, and then what?" Ashei asked. "How do you get out again with all his people surrounding him?"

"If I'm right, their meeting will be in the ravine that runs through part of the grey cliffs that start at the edge of Northern Hyrule Field, behind the castle."

"The ones that eventually run up into the mountains of Snowpeak?" Ashei asked.

Link nodded, pointing to the place he meant on the map of Hyrule that lay across the table.

"It's a good hiding spot and the natural landscape allows them to control who enters and protect their leader. But, as I see it, it really is nothing more than a glorified trap. There are only two ways in or out after all." He indicated the places he meant as he spoke. "One entrance is a slight ways off Northern Hyrule Field. And the other lets out near the fork in the road that leads to Lake Hylia one way and Southern Hyrule Field the other way. If we have men in place at both of the entrances, we can corner them. Once I find and apprehend the leader, I'll shoot a bomb arrow as a signal for our men to move in and attack. If all goes well, we'll have the leader and all the others as well. I was thinking of asking Kasran and his troop for some backup."

He saw Rusl nodding appreciatively at that. Kasran was a young but skilled Hyrule soldier who had recently been promoted to captain in Zelda's army; he was also a good friend of Link's.

"I'm just glad to know that you've finally learned that improvisation isn't the best exit strategy," his mentor said finally.

"Oh, I may still have to do that if something goes wrong,"

Rusl pursed his lips, "how comforting."

"Do you believe that Malo is speaking the truth?" Shad asked Link suddenly, cutting off what he knew could turn into a longstanding jesting argument if it was allowed to go on. Archeologist that he was, he'd often wondered whether it was a trait that came especially from Ordon, and if the ancient Ordonians had it as well.

"What… oh," Link said, thrown slightly off guard by the sudden question, "I'm fairly certain he is."

"So you don't know if we can trust him?"

"We don't," Link said, "But too many people are depending on us right now, I'm willing to take the risk."

"And I'm willing to share that risk with you," Ashei spoke up, "you should have another person with you on the inside."

He smiled at her, "I'd be glad to have someone watching my back."

Rusl nodded again at that, "I think it's a good idea. I'd offer to go myself, but I think they'd be more lenient about letting you in with her—when you only have the one coin—if she pretends to be your lover or something. After all, she would appear to be much less imposing than me."

"You're right there. I don't think they'd see her as much of a threat. I mean, look at her, she's a girl after all," Link said grinning.

"That'll be their mistake," Shad said with a wry chuckle, wincing slightly, "And they'll feel their regret for quite a long time I'd bet."

"Those manners of yours that you lost when you were an outlaw, Link, I see you haven't found them yet." Ahsei glared at him. "Which means, after I show them how much of a threat a woman can be, I might just have to go and show you too, yeah?"

"But Ashei, that's not very ladylike or feminine."

"You are not endearing yourself you know. I'm beginning to regret offering to watch your back already."

 **~x~X~x~**

Late that next night, Ashei and Link approached the grey cliffs that surrounded the edge of Northern Hyrule field. He could not help but shoot a grin towards his traveling companion as she muttered angrily to herself. She had just tripped on the hem of the long skirt of the dress she was wearing for the second time that night. They both were dressed in the typical fashion of the villagers and merchants of Castle Town.

"Having trouble my delicate flower?" he asked her.

"Not as much trouble as you'll be in if you don't shut it, _my dear love_ ," she said, her voice dripping acid.

"I was only asking out of concern."

"And we both know that that statement can only be less than half true, if it was even true at all."

"Maybe if you were to hold my hand?" he asked her innocently, all too innocently.

"Maybe I should just show you just where you can shov-" she started to retort before he quieted her with a light tough on her arm.

They had reached the grey cliffs. A path just off the edge of Northern Hyrule field led up into the ravine. Even in the dim light of evening, Link could make out five men standing sentinel in front of the entrance to the fairly wide passage through the cliffs; guards, he and Ashei approached them purposefully, both having the sense to walk towards them as if they were certain that they had every right to be there. As expected, the men blocking the path stopped them once they were with a few feet of each other.

Link reached into the pouch at his side, retracted the odd coin that Auru had found and lifted it between thumb and forefinger for the guards to see. The men stepped aside once they saw it, allowing him to pass, Ashei too. He did not even have to vocalize his planned excuse of claiming her as his girlfriend. They hardly spared her a second glance, aside from one guard who looked at her, looked at Link, and then mouth the words, "nice catch."

Link grinned at the man as he passed, thinking all the while that Rusl had been right about them not perceiving his friend as any sort of threat. That might change in the near future he thought. These people had grown altogether too overconfident.

Once they passed the guards, Link felt his eyes widen slightly in surprise. The whole path through the ravine was lit with low torches. Many people milled about in front of him, far more than he had expected. As he and Ashei walked through their midst, he realized that they numbered almost more than fifty. All of them were either engaged in discussion, haggling over prices or goods or walking to makeshift stall spaces and moving stores around.

"How are we going to know which one is the leader?" Ashei asked quietly out of the corner of her mouth.

"We just have to hope he will do something that will make himself known to us, and look for anyone that might fit what we know already," he said shrugging slightly.

He hadn't actually thought of how they would identify the man. Ashei nodded, knowing that that was as good as they were going to get.

"Perhaps we should split up then?"

He agreed and then waved her off with a laugh as if he were telling her to go off and indulge herself. She smiled and waved back, both of them trying hard to keep in the characters they had chosen so as not to draw unwanted attention to themselves.

Ashei moved away and he did likewise. He carefully passed or mingled with some of the milling groups as he looked for anyone that could be this group's leader. Slowly, he began to make his way down the length of the ravine. The way the smugglers had set up this meeting and exchange place reminded him vaguely of the Hyrule fair and market in Castletown at nighttime. The torchlight reflected off the grey cliffs that fenced all them in on either side.

Long ago, this path and the rough walls of these cliffs had been covered by even masonry that had long since crumbled away in places. This left odd patches of the old stonework walls still affixed to the cliff face on either side. The shifting torchlight caught off the uneven surfaces and seemed to make them stand out more starkly against the cliffs wall then they otherwise might have done. It made it so that he could clearly see the even chinks that ran along and into the old wall, chinks that fit the gears of his spinner so perfectly. The highest points of the ravine cliffs, where the low torchlight did not reach, looked blacker than the starry sky overhead.

As he walked past and through the groups of people the firelight glinted off the metal of the shaped coins they carried. It also lit up the starburst emblem tattoos that he could see clearly on the arms of many of the men. They seemed to almost glitter or glow, all the same starburst shape; the only way they varied was in size and color: pink, blue, silver, gold…

In that moment, he felt his eyes go suddenly wide and his jaw hang slightly slack. Were they really starbursts, or were they actually just stars, or to be more specific _STAR_ s. He suddenly found that he knew exactly who the mastermind behind this entire enterprise was, a man who he had met long ago and who had been a scammer even then. _"I shall make a killing off this town,"_ he remembered overhearing him say once when he'd thought nobody had been within earshot to hear.

He knew the identity of the smuggler's leader as surely as he knew that he was now in serious trouble. The simple disguise of a villager wouldn't fool the man. They knew each other too well for that. And, if by rarest chance the man did not recognize his face, then he would certainly recognize the quiver that Link now carried slung over his back. He'd won it by that man by beating him at his own scamming game.

He, Ashei, and their whole operation were in serious trouble. He found himself looking frantically around him for his partner. But, by pure misfortune, as he turned, he found himself only about eight feet away from a man dressed flamboyantly with a green hood striding almost arrogantly down the center of the path, flanked by two guards. Link tried to turn but it was too late. Their gazes locked and Purlo, former scammer and creator of the STAR game now turned smuggler's leader, stopped short, his eyes widening in surprise, dismay, and horror. He opened his mouth immediately in a cry of desperate alarm that froze most the bandits around him before causing absolute confused uproar. Another cry had Purlo's two guards heading towards Link with their swords drawn while Purlo himself turned to flee.

Link had just stirred up the proverbial hornets' nest, he knew. Not only was he losing Purlo, but he was also in serious danger of losing his own life. He felt his heartbeat beginning to increase along with a welling sense of dread. He grit his teeth and drew his sword, already moving forward to meet Purlo's two bodyguards in combat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that some of the smugglers and their contacts were attempting to flee like their leader, but others were already starting to draw their weapons. In that moment he realized that he had no idea how he was going to manage to escape this situation alive. He was cornered. And there were precious few things that could make him feel more frantic and uneasy than being cornered or trapped. Things were about to turn desperate. A low growl caught in his throat as his sword met that of the first bodyguard.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving to all my U.S. readers! And happy Thursday to everyone else! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate getting feedback, it really does help to motivate me and learn to improve. Only one more chapter after this one until the main conflict really starts to rear its head. I'm really sorry if I've been boring you up until this point. I think it's just taking longer because there are so many dang characters in SS and TP, but I'm trying my best. Also Tp Link does not, for once, really have some huge internal problem to work through from the start, so I apologize if his character seems a little flat right now. But Tp Link being problem and internal conflict free really won't last for that much longer. Tp Zelda will be back next chapter also. And my stage building will also be totally finished by then. I wish you all the best until next time!

 **Question:** What do you guys think about the Twilight Princess remake? I'm super excited! Tp is my favorite Zelda game. Though, I don't know if I'll be able to get it when it comes out… There are so many good games coming out and I have so little cash. *cries sadly in a corner for an hour*


	5. Not all as it Seems

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you enjoy. Next chapter the main conflict finally starts to become more clear, and likewise become more of a problem to the characters. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed.

 **silverheartlugia2000:** I thought the same about Triforce heroes. I'm excited for the new Smash characters too. Link's improv for the win! Thanks for the review. It means so very much to me. It totally made my day to read.

* * *

 **Not all as it Seems**

Link's sword met with that of the first bodyguard, deflecting the heavyset man's preliminary stroke. He sent it sliding harmlessly past his own body as he stepped into the man's sword reach—effectively destroying the leverage of the weapon. The man tried a downward cut, but it was hardly effective. Link blocked it easily, and then kept the hilt of his own sword moving forwards to send it crashing into the man's head. The big bandit slumped to the ground.

Link leaped to the side in a roll to avoid the strike of the second bodyguard. This man was even a touch slower than the first and Link continued his fast roll until he was nearly behind the man and then sprung forwards, in the fighting maneuver known as the backslice. The bandit tried to recover and turn, but was seconds too slow. Link's sword bit into the man's upper arm and back. The bandit dropped his weapon and fell to the ground with a cry: well and truly out of the fight.

Link dashed passed him, fleeing ahead of the other bandits who had chosen to fight and were already moving forwards to attack him from behind. Link sidestepped the few coming at him from the either side and sent the only one blocking his path forwards to ground with a leg wound.

Link then raced forwards in the direction that he had seen Purlo escaping; the only thought in his mind was to capture the man. If he had the most high-ranking hostage that this situation could provide, he might have a chance to walk out of this ravine alive. Then he nearly stopped short in surprise. Purlo was directly ahead and struggling in the grasp of Ashei. Her left hand held him firm and her sword was in her right, pressed against the his neck.

She had obviously seen what happened and had had the exact same thoughts as he. Link stopped his mad rush forwards once he had reached her side to stand shoulder to shoulder with her. They both turned as one to face the oncoming enemy, both backing slowly until they were practically touching one of the ravine walls. In front of them stood a crescent shaped formation of bandits.

The bandits stopped uncertainly when they saw who it was that the two interlopers were holding prisoner. They did not however lower their weapons—a temporary impasse.

"Let us pass and do nothing to hinder us as we leave this ravine or we'll kill your leader!" Ashei said menacingly, breaking the silence that had grown between the two parties.

The highwaymen cast anxious glances towards their captive leader, shuffling their feet uncertainly. For a moment it looked as if they would comply with Ashei's demand.

"Don't listen! They'll kill us all anyway! I'd rather die now than-"

An increased pressure from Ashei's sword blade successfully silence the rest of Purlo's shout, but it was too late. The main meaning of his words had already been made clear enough.

The uncertainly left the bandits' stances for the most part. They began once more to move forwards. Ashei and Link found themselves backing until they could feel the solid presence of the cliff wall behind them. Link felt a cold sweat beginning to bead his brow... that was until he felt something else: even chinks in the cliff wall running parallel to the ground at about the height of his mid-calves.

Link kept his sword pointed at the enemy with one hand but, with the other, he reached into the pouch at the back of his belt. It was a pouch that had been given to him by the Spirit of Ordon Spring, said to have once belonged to the heroes of old. There was some strange magic about it that made it bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. He did not really, and had never actually, understood how it worked. But, in this moment, he found he really did not care. He was only grateful that it was the way it was as he felt his fingers came into contact with the item that he wanted. He pulled his spinner free and then threw it to the ground beside him. He leaped upon it and directed Ashei to do likewise. She obliged without question, jumping onto the top-like implement with Purlo still in hand.

The surface of Link's spinner was a perfect size for one to stand erect on; so it was more than a little cramped for space with three. But, considering their circumstance, that hardly mattered either. Before Ashei had even leaped fully aboard, it had already begun its forward motion, skimming across the ground. It moved at about the speed of a trotting man until its outward gears caught the even groves of the ancient wall built over the cliff face.

The three of them then shot forwards at an incredible pace, outdistancing the bandits, that had lunged at them, with ease. They continued thus, low to the ground until the groves in the wall rose sharply but steadily upwards, carrying them over the heads of the men who had moved to block their path.

They made their headlong rush up the wall until they were racing along the near top of cliff face, once again parallel to the ground far below. The gears of his spinner clacked rhythmically at a speed far faster than the drumming of a horse's hoofs at full gallop. The old and crumbing wall of masonry that held them up rapidly got more jagged. Even in the starlight they could all see the point where the old stones had already given way and their track ended abruptly. He could see Ashei's face loose a shade of color at the sight and Purlo let out a choked whimper of fear.

This was not, however, the first time that Link had ridden these old tracks in this ravine. He knew exactly what to do. Shouting for Ashei to hang onto him, he pressed his foot hard into the center of the top. The gears along the outside spun faster than ever as they disengaged from the groves in the wall. The momentum shot them across the ravine towards the opposite wall, before the gears caught into the groves of a fragmented remnant of the wall on the other side. He hopped this way, from one cliff face the other, three more times until he reached another long stretch of old wall that was still attached firmly to the sheer cliff face. By now, the spinner's forward momentum had slowed considerably. Soon they would lose all forward speed, but not before they came within reach of a fairly large shelf that had been carved into the opposing wall. Link could just make out this sanctuary in the dark ahead of them. That shelf was high up and deep set; there was no real way to get easily down. But once they reached it, they would be relatively safe from the bandits below.

Link started in surprise as he felt something whiz past his face. The thing was faintly glowing and trailed a pungent smoke. It flew a fair ways past them and then exploded into a shower of fire, smoke, and sparks—a bomb arrow. Someone down below had obviously learned the technique and skill to make and use the weapon. They were quite probably able to aim accurately for them by their dark silhouette against the starry sky. His eyes looked down and behind them seeking, by the missed arrow's trajectory, the location of the shooter. Then he saw another faint glow down below, growing larger as it sped closer to them. He saw immediately that the enemy archer's s shot was good this time. If they stayed as they were, it would hit them before they could make the jump in the right place to reach the ledge.

Almost instinctively, he disengaged the spinner from the wall, sending them all careering forwards into open space. As he felt the spinner's forward motion beginning to slow, he pushed Ashei and Purlo ahead of him, off the top-like apparatus before leaping after them. Ashei and Purlo just managed to land upon the sheltered ledge, Purlo rolling to lessen the impact. Even as Link saw the two of them reach the ledge, he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it. He'd missed his timing, and used up all his force, when he had practically thrown the other two to safety.

Desperately, he reached a hand out in the vain hope that he might yet catch the lip of the ledge as he plummeted. Time seemed to slow as his grasping fingers reached for, and then missed, the grey stone. Heart in his mouth, he felt himself beginning to fall. A cry was stuck in his throat. Then, suddenly, he stopped falling and felt a harsh jolt in his right arm as someone caught his still reaching hand.

He looked up to see Ashei leaning over the lip on her stomach, both hands gripping his right one. He faintly heard the sound of the bomb arrow exploding off in the distance, and then the sound of his spinner clattering to earth far below him, even as his hand began to slip from her grip. Frantically, he swung his left arm up to grab her arm, getting a firmer hold as she shifted to find better purchase. She then used all the strength of both her arms to pull him up high enough for him to grip the ledge himself. Once that was achieved, she rose to her knees to help him up the rest of the way. When he was up, they both knelt there, panting as they tried to regain their breath. Link felt himself trembling slightly—both from nerves and exertion.

"Thank you…" he managed to gasp, his expression earnest.

Ashei nodded once at him before glancing at Purlo. He had either hit his head when he had landed or had just fainted from fright.

"I'll send the signal," she said finally.

Link watched as she took his bow and an arrow from his quiver, prepared a bomb arrow and then shot it nearly completely vertically into the sky. They both watched its sparking path upwards until it exploded in a flash of light and shower of sparks.

Only moments later the exhausted pair heard the sounds of combat down below—combat that didn't last all that long before they heard the voices of the bandits raised in surrender.

"You know," Ashei turned to look towards him from where she sat with her back pressed against the cliff wall, "I don't know what in the name the three goddesses keeps making me volunteer to go places with you. I'm beginning to realize that it isn't a really healthy lifestyle."

"So I've noticed," he said, managing a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Link? Ashei?" he heard several cries from down below.

One of the cries sounded quite close and he poked his head over the ledge. Down below, he saw the familiar shape and armor of a Hyrule soldier.

"We're up here, and alright," Link shouted down, knowing that the torchlight down there wouldn't reach up high enough for the soldier to see them. The knight pushed back his visor none the less, peering into the darkness above him.

"Link?" Kasran asked, for it was none other than the young captain. "I think you might have dropped something, my friend," he finished, holding up Link's spinner.

"Right now I'm just glad that I didn't drop with it."

He heard the young captain chuckle slightly before he stopped abruptly as a question struck him, "how exactly are you planning on getting down from there?"

"I was planning on letting you plan that for me, actually."

"A rescue mission then?" Kasran asked, sounding pleased, "I'll go for that. It's been far too long since you've owed me one."

 **~x~X~x~**

Link stared in awe at Zelda from his position in the far edge of the throne room. She had insisted on trying to question the man who had caused such havoc in her kingdom and caused such harm to her subjects. He had seen her act with all the majesty afforded her by her royal dignity before when she was angry, or when she needed to use it to her advantage, or out of necessity. But this was more than that. He knew that, for the most part, it was an act—a show to get this man to talk. Even still, she was almost terrifying. He was almost starting to feel sorry for Purlo… almost.

He watched as she sat there regally while she waited for the man to answer the question she had just asked him. She had demanded for him to admit to or explain the list of his crimes that she held loosely in her left hand. Her words and questions had been quick and purpose driven, carefully calculated to keep him off balance. This was her third attempt to get him to speak but, as before, Purlo opted to remain silent. Not a very wise move, Link found himself thinking.

Zelda stared down coldly at the bandit leader who was currently kneeling before her throne and flanked on either side by guards. She was determined to get him to speak. She had to do this right. Many helpless villagers depended upon her getting answers from this man.

"You are trying my patience," she said finally, her voice was quiet but it wasn't gentle. It seemed almost to drip ice and danger. "And I assure you that your exploits have left very little of it left."

It was an obvious warning, but Purlo ignored it. Zelda, who had been leaning slightly forward, sat suddenly back, as if coming to a decision.

"Since he has nothing to say in his own defense," she addressed her council, and the soldiers, "I hereby declare him guilty of all the crimes he has been accused of. The severity and number of them has assured his sentence." She paused for a moment her voice lowering, "The sentence will be death. Guards, take him to the dungeon," she turned away with disgusted indifference, briskly waving a hand in dismissal.

For a moment, the man did nothing as he was dragged away, though the calm facade he had been using as his mask started to crack the further he was pulled away from Zelda's commanding presence. Then it broke.

"Wait, please!" Purlo called finally. Zelda's cool gaze fell upon him and she signaled for her soldiers to stop. Then she spoke.

"Let me make one thing clear to you. Whether you answer my questions or not, there is enough evidence to convict you of every single crime you are accused of. Your silence will not change that. If you ever had the slightest shred of honor, you could at least do yourself the service of showing some honesty now. Things will not be pleasant for you, but they will be even less so if you continue on playing ignorance. You will answer me."

She saw him flinch and lower his gaze, and then he nodded once.

"You stole from my people."

"Yes," he admitted softly.

"And, before that, you spent your time scamming money out of villagers."

"Yes, I did."

You created a gang of like minded people and together you robbed merchants on the road," Zelda's voice was slowly but subtlety rising in pitch and intensity.

"I did," Purlo admitted, his voice becoming more miserable with every question.

"You led your men to rob and destroy houses and warehouses. You instilled terror on my roads while you hurt people and destroyed!"

"Yes!" Purlo practically yelled back in frustration, but Zelda was far from finished. She pushed on relentlessly.

"You attacked entire villages, sacking and burning where you pleased!"

"Yes!" the tone was more frustrated and despairing than before.

"And you rounded up and spirited away my villagers from the last village you attacked! You ripped them from their peaceful lives to be sold as slaves or something equally as perverse!"

"Yes, I-" Purlo halted mid-word, suddenly seeming to actually hear what had been said, "…wait? I what?"

Zelda repeated herself unfeelingly, though inwardly she was slightly puzzled by Purlo's sudden surprise.

"You stole my villagers from their villages to be sold as slaves!"

But Purlo was shaking his head in frantic denial.

"No I didn't! I cheated, robbed, and ransacked, yes, but I only ever dealt with goods. I never captured or sold any people. On my life, I never did that! The villagers were all there when we left. We took all their valuables but not them. I wouldn't even know what to do with people!"

And as he said it, Zelda felt instinctively that he was telling the truth, his surprise and words had seemed far too genuine for him to have been lying. She turned towards where Link stood off to the side, his head tilted slightly as he stared piercingly at Purlo. When he met her gaze, she saw that he too had believed the highwayman. Purlo and his gang hadn't taken those people. But, if he didn't do it, then who did?

 **~x~X~x~**

Zelda stood alone in her chamber, hands clasped behind her back as she faced her open window. She found herself wishing to find some way to solve the new problem she was now facing. Nothing was truly as she thought it had been. Something had used the cover of the highwaymen and their exploits to mask their own crime.

Though the bandits had been stopped once and for all, her people were still in terrible danger. Something else had taken them, something unknown. She had no idea how they were going to find who truly was responsible. Auru had lost the trail the day it had happened; it would be ridiculous to think that they could find it again now, so much later. The only clue that the perpetrators had left behind was the starburst coin—and that did them precious little good because it was obviously a false clue.

She sighed in frustration. She needed this problem to be added to the list of all her other ones like a sword to the gut. She had been counting on the fact that the problem would have been solved as soon as the highwaymen had been brought to justice. But it had not. If anything they had been left with more questions than answers. And this time there was nothing to go on to figure it out. There was no substantial clues, no trail… or was there.

Her eyes suddenly brightened as a plan came to mind. Maybe there was no visible trail but there might still be another type of trail. Zelda was the only other person in Hyrule who knew of Link's shifting ability and she thought of it then. Perhaps Link could track them by smell, she thought excitedly.

Then her excitement faded some. He would need something that definitely belonged to one of the captured people in order to for him to be able to identify and follow the specific scent. They didn't have that… unless… She remembered that one of the castle's young kitchen maids had come from the village where the people had been taken. And, better yet, that maid had family members that had lived there. Perhaps her maid had some small item that Link could use.

A short while later found her back in her room with a handmade doll in her hand. It had belonged to her maid's little sister—the young girl had accidentally left it on her last visit to the castle. Her maid had been all too happy to loan it to Zelda once she told her that, by doing so, there might be a chance to find her missing sister and all the other villagers.

A respectful knock sounded at her door and she called for the person to enter. The door opened to reveal Link.

"You asked for me, Zelda?"

"I did," she said, feeling pleased that he had eschewed using her formal title. "I think I have found a way to find those missing people."

She showed him the doll she had procured and explained her idea. She saw a flare of hope brighten his eyes.

"I can do that," he said almost excitedly. "As long as the wind or rain hasn't destroyed the scent trail too badly I can probably track them. I actually did just that to find where the goods from Ordon had been taken."

"And those led you to Malo."

"For all the good that did," he said almost bitterly.

"Even though you didn't find those people, you did manage to find a way to stop the highwaymen. That is something important," she reassured him, correctly reading his expression. "And we will get those villagers back. You will find whoever took them."

He nodded once at her.

"Once you track them down," Zelda continued, "If it looks at all to be too big a problem, or if your search takes you out of Hyrule and it doesn't seem possible to get our missing people out without causing extreme tensions between Hyrule and another country, come back and…" she caught his eye, and then shook her head a little ruefully. "You know all this already, don't you?"

He grinned in return, brushing that fact aside with one hand, "I promise I'll be as careful as I can be," he said earnestly.

She handed him the doll then and he tucked it into the pouch at his side. He then looked at her, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"You could come with me," he said almost hopefully, "two on the trail of these slavers would be better than one."

She looked up keenly at the offer, her eyes lighting with a rare sense of excitement before it faded.

"I would like nothing more, but these upcoming peace talks are too important to miss, and I am overseeing the bandits' trial as well."

He nodded in reluctant acceptance of that fact before the mention of the bandits' trial struck a memory in him.

"What about Malo?" he found himself asking. Despite everything, the boy was almost like family to Link and he wanted to know what his fate would be. "Will he be facing the same fate as the others?"

"No," Zelda reassured him, "After taking into consideration his age and all that he did to help undermine the highwaymen's organization; I decided to let him off with nothing but a heavy fine."

She saw a barely suppressed grin beginning to creep across Link's face.

"And that's a fate he might possibly consider to be far worse than imprisonment," he said finally.

"I suspected as much," Zelda said, returning Link's smirk almost imperceptibly as her gaze swung to meet his and seemed almost to flash.

He couldn't seem to keep his grin from breaking through fully then, accompanied by a soft laugh,

"Oh your majesty, remind me never to cross you."

She tilted her chin up and shot him a disparaging glance that was only partially feigned.

"Zelda?" he began, the hesitant, almost shy, change in his tone drawing her instant focus.

"Do you think that… well, I was wondering if…" he cleared his throat his smile turning slightly softer, "when all this is over, I was wondering if you might take a day to go horseback riding with me."

Link's eyes had always reminded her of a wolf's, wild, proud, so very brave yet slightly mischievous, and filled with a spark of merriment. Now however, they seemed as soft and as warm as his smile. That look, as well as the question, through her off guard for a moment. Her heart seemed to flutter in her chest slightly and she felt a sudden surge of warmth run through her. _Just tell him, tell him what you were too afraid to tell him last time,_ her heart whispered. _It won't ever resolved and he won't be able to help you unless you do._ She shoved that rebellious feeling down and cleared her throat.

"I would love too, Link," She finally said in answer, silently cursing herself silently for not saying more.

"So would I," he said, that little spark of mischief coming back in full. He turned to leave then, "I'll make sure to come back then, so as not to miss it. Say hello to Rhydd for me while I'm gone, and Aveil too, if she's with him."

With that, he waved his hand in farewell and was soon gone. Zelda sighed softly to herself. She wished she was going with him but, most of all, she wished she had the courage to say everything she hadn't.

"Stay safe Link," she said to the silent air around her. As she said it, a slightly uneasy feeling seemed to whisper of foreboding. She tried to shake it off, thinking it to be simple worry for a friend, but it stayed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! *sighs despondently* Only one review last time… I hope that doesn't mean that many of you think there's something wrong the story so far, or have lost interest… Is there anything I can do to fix that if that's the case? Please let me know, I'd really appreciate it.

And the main conflict begins with three separate incidences of foreshadowing. *mwaaa hahaha haa*

 **Question:** Have any of you guys played Triforce heroes? What do you think about it?


	6. Sky and Twilight

**A/N:** Next chapter is up! I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed.

 **DarkWolf-Nightmare:** Awww :) thank you for the encouragement and the review! It totally made my day.

 **Yami no Nokutan:** I'm glad you found the chapter exciting (it's what I was going for after all X) I've always liked Ahsei and thought she deserved a moment. Your fabulousness detector is working perfectly. Ghirahim has a lot to do with all this. I'm afraid I didn't quite get that very subtle hint you were making about Triforce heroes *false innocent look* XD Thank you so much for the review!

 **silverheartlugia2000:** I've never understood really quick romances myself (or even romance at all actually X) yeah, nobody should ever cross Zelda x3. Thank you for the review :)

 **Macartyjr2:** Thank you for the review and the kind words, it means a lot. I'm glad to hear that you like it so far. Don't worry there will be plently of character development and growth (both individually and together) I'm just getting to the event that sets it off. Triforce heroes is a blast to play with your friends :) Thanks again!

 **Enddate:** Thanks again for the review! It was really encouraging. I could have made them both go on this little quest together, but I had other plans in store for the two of them. Jade will be making an appearance, don't worry, you can expect her somewhere near the late middle of the book.

* * *

 **Sky and Twilight**

(SS Link)

Link took a breath, staring out at the red rock of the canyon's implacable presence around him. It was a feeling that didn't just spring from the sight, it also sprang from the knowledge that Zelda was counting on him. He had promised to find her. But, at the moment, he could not see how he could even begin to help her. He had no idea where she was or how to find Ghirahim. The Demon Lord hasn't been careless or foolish enough to leave any sort of trail for him to follow. He had no idea of where to go, how to begin, where to look. The growing sense of total loss grew ever stronger as he knelt there, his back to the gates, praying for some miracle, some clue.

He must have arrived in this new land near late afternoon because the sun was already starting to set. Here in the canyons, it set startlingly quickly. Soon everything was in deep shadow. He blinked; there was something on the ground before him, shining a delicate gold. It was as if glowing raindrops had spattered down to land in the rust colored dust around him and stuck there. Little single droplets spread far apart in a way that seemed to make a sort of trail. Link felt his heart leap with hope. This was the goddess's magic that resided in Zelda, he knew it well. She had found a way to leave him a sort of trail, an idea of where to go, some way to follow Ghirahim. He rose to his feet.

"Thank you, Zelda," he whispered.

He followed those faint glowing droplets through the winding canyons until he came to a place in them that was substantially wider than the little passages he had previously followed. In the dark, he could make out lights of many houses that lined the canyon walls on either side. It was a village, he saw as he passed through the near empty night streets. He felt his battered heart lighten a touch when he saw the familiar form of a Goron who ran a night market. The sight of a race he knew made him feel just a little less lost.

As he walked, he heard the voices of people that talking, drinking, and eating in a common house, the lights of which shone out brightly into the dark night around him. The sound and sight brought back his feeling of aloneness. He felt out of touch, left out, and uncertain. He ignored the feeling, shaking his head and continuing to press forwards. He had bigger problems to focus on than want of company.

He followed the glowing trail out of the canyons and onto a grassy flatland that seemed almost to meld with the star filled sky. The tiny flecks of light dotted upon the ground looked like an imperfect reflections of the sky's luminous display. Something gave him a measure of comfort—and that was the realization that the stars were familiar. They glistened down in the same constellations and patterns he was used to. It was comforting to know that, though the land might change quite a bit in the future, the sky, at least, stayed constant. His path led him forwards until the starry sky was blotted out in many places by the shadow of countless trees of a woodland.

Still he followed, first on a path that wound through the woods and then off the path to wind through brush and trees. All the while he felt a frustrated feeling of despair welling up inside him. The further he followed the trail, the fainter it became. It was as if it were wearing away with the passage of time. It probably was, he realized miserably. Soon it got so that he could hardly see the droplets of light clear enough to be able to follow them with any sort of success.

He had to stop then. He slipped off the trial a little, trying to memorize the exact spot of nighttime woodland where he lost the trial. Exhausted, he found the shelter of some nearby brush and settled himself in their shade. His eyes slipped closed then and he finally gave in to sleep.

He woke with the rising sun and found his way back to where he had lost the trail the night before. Once he found the spot, he nodded in satisfaction. Maybe Ghirahim had hidden the trail when he had first exited the time gates, or perhaps had even warped from there, but now there was an obvious trail that he could follow easily.

He frowned as he looked closer. He may not have been any sort of skilled tracker, but even he could see that there were far too many footprints here to belong to only one or two people. Ghirahim was obviously not working alone; perhaps he had met other like-minded people here in this time. He followed this trail for miles while the sun rose steadily higher in the sky.

He reached the top of a very large hilly rise in the woodlands. He could see fairly clearly in every direction from this height, despite the trees that still grew thickly around him. After traveling so long in a tree-filled area that hardly seemed to change in its looks, it felt nice to finally get the lay of things. It allowed him to successfully bury the feeling of being lost, and not knowing where it was he was going, for the first time since he had entered these woods. Down below him on three sides he could mostly only see the treetops of the woodlands. And, in the distance, some snowy mountains, wooded mountains and a smoking mountain that lay back in the direction he had come from. He wondered if that was Eldin Volcano. However, on the forth side, which faced mostly north, he could see that the sea of trees ended not more than a couple of miles away.

He also saw that that was the direction in which the trail he was following headed. Nodding to himself, he chanced a glance behind him and froze. Through the thick bushy tops of the trees, he thought he saw a flicker of motion. He stared harder, and then saw it again. A person dressed in green was heading along the same path that Ghirahim and his cronies had made. The implications of this were not lost on Link. Quickly, he moved from the hilltop so he wouldn't be seen. He moved to find a spot on the other side to wait for whoever that was.

 **~x~X~x~**

(Tp Link)

Link had not waited until morning to leave Hyrule Castle and start trailing the slavers. He had set off as soon as he had finished speaking with Zelda, wanting to try and catch the scent before he lost it for good. This time he set out with his sword and shield already strapped to his back so there would be no need for backtracking if he needed to take the shape of a human.

With the help of the doll, the trail had been easy enough to scent and follow once he made it to the ruined village. The smell had been faint and it had already washed away in a few places. That had required him to do a fair amount of trail sweeping and circling to re-catch it. But he eventually followed it all the way to Faron woods.

By then, it was nearing morning so he had stopped to take a couple hours rest, knowing it would do the missing villagers little good if their rescuer was too tired to think straight. When he felt ready to go again, he continued following the scent until he reached a point where the perpetrators had stopped trying to hide their physical trail. That was probably because, whoever they were, thought that they should have successfully thrown any pursuit by then.

He shifted back into human form and crouched, touching the prints with his left hand. This trail was made blindingly obvious by the large number of feet that had passed through. The prints ranged in sizes from those of children to those of full grown men. There was also evidence that people had camped here. This had probably been some kind of rally or meeting point, he thought.

From this area, the prints headed just a little off of north. It was a direction that would eventually take them close to Lake Hylia. And that was the point from which they had started originally. He frowned faintly. If they kept heading that way, they would be making the equivalent of a giant circle. He felt a slow wolfish smile beginning to creep across his face. They had gone to such extremes to throw pursuit and hide their trail, but in the end it would be to no avail.

"Next time you should try hiding your scent as well as your tracks," he said, addressing one of the larger footprints solemnly. "I understand that that might be a hard thing for you and, to be fair, you probably didn't expect to encounter a tracker who could smell you out. Still, it always wise to try and plan for every contingency. Though, truthfully, I must say I'm pleased that you didn't. It makes my job all that much easier."

He stood erect and went to take a few steps along this trail when he noticed something else. One set of footprints was much fresher than the others. Based on the signs on the ground, and surrounding foliage, he had guessed that the main party had passed though here about three days ago. But this other set of tracks couldn't, by his estimation, be more than a day old at most. This person was probably an adult male wearing hard-soled boots, judging by the distinct heel print. This man was probably taller than he was, Link surmised, if foot size was anything to go by—and the person had normal proportions, not bulbin-like proportions or anything similar.

A half smile touched his face as he inadvertently pictured a hylain with the physique of a bulblin. He shook his head and started forwards again. This time however, he was fully on guard, now that he knew there was another person probably only a few hours ahead of him. As he walked, his mind was working overtime, wondering at this new player's identity. Was he a rear scout? A straggler?

Many hours later, he followed the tracks up a fairly tall rise in the ground that afforded a decent view of Faron woods. He traveled over it and then down the other side. It was because he had put himself on such high alert that he stopped short once he reached level ground.

There was an empty feeling in this final stretch of woodland that was heightened by an uncharacteristic lack of sound. It was true that, compared to a town or even a castle, the woods were quiet. But, if a person was silent and listened, the many noises of the forest could be heard.

Link had sometimes spent hours standing still and quiet, watching, waiting, and observing as he hunted. So he knew the gentle hush of wind, the cries of birds and sound of beating wings. He knew the gentle groan of trees as they moved in unison with the breeze, the patter of early morning dew and late afternoon mist as it gathered and fell. He knew the chittering scurrying, and clop of animals, and even the clicks and crunch of bugs as they made meals of the plants and each other. All these sounds he knew well enough to know when they were present and, more importantly, when some were missing.

Something had disturbed this stretch of land, some unseen blight, or something out of place. It was something that had been dangerous or loud enough to have silenced the animals and even many of the bugs, but was now silent, waiting.

Link stood completely still, casting about himself with all his senses—and especially seeking out with that odd wolfish sense he had gained in animal form. He felt a sort of waiting tension humming though the air and his hand reached up to grasp the hilt of his sword, his thoughts turned towards the fresher footprints and worry of an ambush. He tried to pinpoint the sense, its magnitude: strong but not overpowering or even really dark in nature. Then he tried to pinpoint its direction—where was it, where was the threat. Everything in him told him that it lay to the right of him. Without turning his head, so as not to alert or scare a potential archer or crossbowman into premature action, he swiveled his gaze in that direction and caught a motion—the motion of a figure rising from a crouch.

Fearing an archer rising from a hidden position to shoot, Link dove and rolled suddenly to the side and behind the trunk of a tree. He heard no smacking impact of an arrow burying itself into the wood, but he did hear the footfalls of a rapid approach. He turned towards the sound; sword upraised to met that of whatever unknown enemy was approaching. His motion was just in time to parry his attacker's first side-cut.

Link stepped into the clear so he would no longer have the disadvantage of being backed against something while they fought. The man he was facing was a hylain—about a head taller than he was. He was dressed in a thigh length tunic of brown, grey and green. Link did not have time to take in much else however as his attacker drew his sword back and forward with deadly speed.

The man threw himself at him with a succession of overhead cuts, trusts and slashes. There were times that he would begin a typical slash or cut and then reverse its direction without the slightest pause. The speed of it all forced Link into a purely defensive battle. He searched desperately for an opening in the tall warrior's guard, but found none. All of his attacker's strikes had blindingly good timing and control. He was never off balance and his sword never strayed far enough from his guard for Link to be able to make any sort of successful move against him. That was when Link realized that he was facing a sword master. He could count on one hand the number of people he had met with skill such as this. He grit his teeth and continued to defend against the flurry of attacks.

Link knew that the tall warrior would not be able to keep up the pace of that blindingly fast offence for long however. It was obvious that his attacker knew it too for he drew back, his sword held at the ready as the two of them faced each other and circled. Link eyed the tall warrior warily and with grudging respect. The warrior, for his part, seemed just as wary, his eyes showing surprise as well as the same grudging respect. He had obviously not expected this fight to last as long as it was. His face was flushed and angry, his cloudy blue eyes seemed almost to burn. Then he spoke.

"Where is Zelda?" he practically snarled, "What has been done to her, and where has she been taken?" he had an odd lilting accent to his words that Link did not recognize. It was different than the speech of the people of the castle or the highland bur that accented the words of the people of Ordon, and even accented his voice lightly when he was angry or in lost in the heat of a moment.

"Zelda?" Link repeated, his tone carrying a note of genuine confusion, "I only know one woman by that name, and she is at Hyrule Castle. But I don't recall her knowing anyone like your. And if you don't mean our princess, then I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

That reply seemed only to anger his opponent further but, before he could act, Link took advantage of the moment and launched an attack of his own. Duels like these were dangerous and chancy. This was especially true when his opponent was probably just as skilled as he was. That being the case, he knew he needed to take any and every possible opening and advantage.

This time it was he who forced the other warrior to the defensive as he began his own lightning attack. Link however had no intention of keeping it up. During the time when they had circled Link had discreetly taken something from his pouch. He back flipped away from the warrior as he blocked his sword strike. He took several quick backwards steps and threw his wind boomerang at a wide angle, purposefully missing his attacker on its way forward so it would curve to hit him from the side when it made its return to his hand.

The move had the desired effect as it forced his attacker to momentarily defend two fronts. The tall warrior's attention was taken off Link for the split second it took for him to hit away the boomerang with his sword. In that time, Link took another item from his pouch and threw it to the ground. The modified bombs, which he had often used during his time as a fugitive from the law, spewed smoke instead of exploding. It did its job well and created a thick curtain of cover between him and the tall warrior, allowing him to slip into the trees and brush of the surrounding woods.

The thick screening effects did not last long, however—especially not in the light breeze. The tall warrior soon passed through it, his eyes seeking for Link through the woodland shadows. Link watched him from where he had concealed himself, taking stock. This man had skill and was more than angry but, as before, Link did not get any sort of sense of evil; he had faced enough evil creatures to know what they felt like through his wolf sense. Also, the things he said made no sense, unless there was some sort of misunderstanding. His attention was drawn fully back to the tall warrior as he spoke again.

"You will give her back to me! I will hunt you and your dark master wherever you go, for as long as it takes!"

Link used the time while his opponent spoke to quietly shift to a better position, trusting that, even with a hylian's hearing, the man would not hear such an infinitesimal noise while he was speaking.

The warrior fell silent then, listening as he cast about himself with his gaze. He just drawn level to Link's position when Link attacked, leaping down and forward from the tree branch he had been perched on. The tall warrior saw his movement just in time to bring up his sword to block Link's downward cut, staggering slightly under the weight.

"I don't think I am who you think I am. I don't know who this Zelda of yours is, and I don't have a master, dark or otherwise," Link said as the two once again began trading blows, each seeking to get the upper hand over the other.

Their swords met in a grind, their hilts locking as each tried to overpower their adversary. Link had just disengaged his weapon and both fighters were drawing back again for a renewed attack when he felt that odd yet familiar tingle on the back of his hand as his triforce birthmark lit up. The golden glow it radiated was so bright that it penetrated strongly through the leather of his gloves. For the briefest moment Link was nearly as startled as his adversary.

The tall warrior stopped mid-swing as his gaze lit upon the triangle on the back of Link's hand. His cloudy blue eyes went suddenly wide and then snapped towards Link's sword and then his face. He looked startled, almost confused, seeming for the first time to actually look at him.

Link however had not ceased his own attack; he knew the dangers and fickleness of extended duels all too well. Tides could turn in an instant. This he had learned the hard way. Consequently, he took the opening that the tall warrior's distraction had so kindly provided. He continued his own sword's swinging motion, the blade heading directly towards his opponent's head. The tall warrior shook himself from his distraction and tried to bring his own sword up to parry or block, but it was too late. Link registered that fact at the same moment as his attacker and, at the last moment, turned his wrist ever so slightly so that the flat of the blade and not the edge collided with the tall warrior's face.

It was a powerful hit none the less and Link's attacker was knocked from his feet and thrown sideways to land in a heap, his sword sent flying from his grasp. He seemed stunned for a moment as he lay there, his hand up and pressed against his jaw where an ugly welt was already forming. The faint purple of a bruise was also forming on his tanned face.

Link stood above him, considering him carefully, sensing. He slowly lowered his sword. He still sensed no malice or true danger from this man—anger and maybe a certain type of fear that was coiled within him, but no evil, no malice. In fact, the more he looked, the more he felt a strange sense of familiarity or understanding. This wasn't a ruthless enemy. Perhaps he could be reasoned with.

"What would you say to talking instead of fighting? We might solve more that way." He hung his shield on his back and then offered a hand to the downed warrior. "Do you yield?" he asked.

The tall warrior still crouched there, hand pressed against his face, eyes seething. But he looked up at the entreaty, his expression flickering slightly as if he considered the offer. Suddenly, he lashed out without warning, springing up by pressing his free hand to the ground and kicking out and upwards. There had been no cue to that movement—nothing in his eyes, no tensing of his muscles. One foot knocked Link's sword out of his semi relaxed grip, the other impacted his chest and sent him backwards to collide heavily with the trunk of a nearby tree. He was completely winded for a few moments and that was all it took for the tall warrior to stand over him.

"Words do often suit better than fighting and suit me." This time it was he who held out his hand, "Now do you yield to me?"

But now Link's fighting blood had been aroused though he gave no outward sign of this. Instead, after a brief show of hesitation, he smiled winningly and nodded, starting to reach out his own hand. He was halfway there when he launched his own attack, throwing himself at the tall warrior.

"I'd rather rot in the Dark World!" he cried as he sank his teeth into the tall warrior's leg that had only been a few inches from his face.

The tall warrior howled with surprise and pain, falling backwards even as he struck out at his attacker. They both ended up in a heap side by side. The tall warrior's cloudy blue eyes flashed with indigence, his mouth forming words that had no sound.

"You bit me," he said matter-of-fact when he finally found his voice, his tone as indignant as his glaring eyes.

"You threw me into a tree," Link responded glaring in turn. But he could not keep a smile from breaking out on his face at the ridiculousness of this entire situation. His smile morphed from that to a grin and then a full blown laugh. It hurt his bruised ribs, but he couldn't help it.

For his part, the tall warrior continued to glare with a mix of anger, indigence, and injured dignity that made Link laugh all the harder. Slowly, however, the tall warrior's mouth twitched up at the corners and he was laughing too. Link rose gratefully to his feet and bowed with a flourish.

"My name is Link," he said jovially, reaching for the tall warrior's sword and handing it to him hilt first, "citizen of this wide kingdom of Hyrule." He saw the tall warrior look up sharply at the names, a slight frown creasing his face. "I don't believe that I have ever seen you here before."

"That is because I have never set foot here before today," the tall warrior admitted, taking his blade back. He sheathed it before offering his hand "I am also called Link."

Link's eyebrows rose in surprise at that.

"And I think I might have been too hasty in my actions. For that I apologize. You don't have the bearing of the person I expected," the tall warrior finished.

"No harm done," Link replied almost amiably, wondering at the weird coincidence. His name wasn't a common one. And this other Link also knew a Zelda apparently.

"Well, whoever you are after," Link said finally, "I don't think I much care to be in their boots when you catch up to them."

The tall warrior looked up almost uncertainly for a moment; Link caught the almost lost look and spoke on.

"I was about to stop for supper," he gestured toward the now setting sun, "I have plenty if you wish to share."

His offer was sincere. This other Link intrigued him and he'd had plenty of time to peruse this man's stance and bearing and had tentatively decided that he liked what he'd seen. He would like to know more about him. And he also wanted to know why this other Link had been on the same trial as he—and if he had seen anything to do with the slavers he was chasing. His instincts were whispering that he could trust this man, and his instincts had never let him down before.

Though he was not to know it, the other Link's thoughts were running in much the same direction as Link's. He also felt and instinctive liking for this woodsman-like warrior. Also Link had had the chance to kill him twice and had not taken it. To his way of thinking that counted for something. He needed information about this era and Link might be able to provide it. Also the offer was appealing for other reasons. He was all too aware of his own lack of provisions.

"I would be grateful," he said finally.

About an hour later found them sitting by a small fire, sharing Link's provisions. They had both offered some tentative back stories. They both had learned, in a roundabout sort of way, that they had each been labeled heroes of their homelands before. In discovering this, they finally settled on what to call each other. As Link had pointed out to his taller friend earlier, if they just called each other Link, the name would be so worn out that they would both need new ones.

"I don't know about you, but mine is already wearing thin enough as it is from being told off so many times before," he had said, eliciting a smile from the taller man. Consequently, they had settled on referring to each other as Twilight and Sky.

Link put down his empty wooden bowl and looked seriously at Sky now, deciding that they had some serious matters to discuss. Sky, sensing the change looked up and waited for him to speak.

"When you were attacking me earlier, you mentioned something about a person being missing?"

The tall warrior's face fell and when he spoke his voice was soft with grief.

"Yes, my Zelda. She was taken by the Demon Ghirahim. I have trailed him all the way here."

Link's ears perked up at that. If they were chasing the same person, than he had a name, as well as the opportunity to learn more about this mysterious enemy who was in the habit of stealing people.

"I only ask because I am missing several people myself, an entire village full," he told Sky. "A village was ransacked and the people were taken. It seems that the trail I was following is the same as yours."

Sky winced, "When I saw you behind me, all I could think was that you had something to do with the people who had taken Zelda, and I acted without thinking any further." He said apologetically.

Link, as he had done before, simply brushed the apology off.

"I probably would have done the same."

"If you were following the same trail I was," Sky said then, "perhaps we are indeed after the same person."

Link nodded thoughtfully, correctly reading the other man's meaning.

"You have knowledge of this Ghirahim, but not of this land and its people. I know this countryside, but haven't the faintest idea about who it is we are both after, other than the fact that I already don't like him. And we both share the same goal, to get back people that were taken from us."

"You are suggesting an alliance then?" Sky asked, seeing the invitation.

Link nodded again, "I could imagine many a traveling companion that would be worse. Besides, the way I see it, we'd stand a better chance if we worked together."

Sky nodded thoughtfully. Part of him wanted to jump at the offer. He needed this woodsman's skills. But part of him wondered if it was worth the risk. Was this Twilight a person to be trusted? He was dressed in the manner of a knight of Skyloft, and he carried the mark of the triforce upon his hand. He came from the kingdom Zelda had yet to build in their time, and the princess shared Zelda's name. But, what really settled the matter in his mind was the master sword that Twilight carried. In order for him to be able to wield that blade, he had to have the same spirit of the ancient hero of legends, the first hero. He made up his mind.

"It would be an honor to join my sword with yours," he said finally.

 **~x~X~x~**

"Ah, fair warrior maiden. It warms my heart to see you again."

Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had forgotten how much of a flirt Rhydd was. She had come out into the courtyard with her retinue in order to greet him properly upon his arrival. He rose from his formal bow, his eyes glancing admiringly at the castle that surrounded them.

"It is good to see you again, King Rhydd," she said, inclining her own head in turn. Then they both reached out to grip arms, they were friends after all. "I hope your journey was not too unpleasant."

"Not at all."

"You are looking well," she said as she led the way to the throne room, falling in step with him, while both of their retinues traveled behind. And he truly was. Last she had seen, he had been a half starved and desperate rebellion's leader. He looked healthy now, his handsome face far less lined and edgy. His spiky red hair was glossier and much better kempt. He wore a fine black leather jerkin over a light blue tunic, black pants and fine leather boots and gloves. She also saw that he had gotten himself a new broadsword, a fairly large one. She could see its black hilt poking over his left shoulder from where it hung in its sheath. Considering all that, when she looked into his wheat-gold eyes, she half expected to see the desperation and anger that she had seen in them when they first met, to be gone. She was surprised then, to see that it wasn't. It appeared to be more tempered and subdued, but it wasn't gone. She frowned a little then.

"And you, milady, look more lovely than ever," he said easily in return.

Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes for the second time.

"How are things back in your kingdom? Have you and your people had the chance to recover and rebuild?"

Rhydd looked at her seriously. "We are mostly back on our feet, but it has been hard. I am not totally sure that we will ever truly recover from everything that has happened, everything we lost."

Zelda nodded solemnly, because she knew that feeling, more than she would ever care to admit. She had felt that way after the War of Twilight, and again when the Empress had invaded Hyrule. In fact, it was only after she had helped Rhydd regain his kingdom and help rescue Link from the clutches of a resurrected Ganondorf that she had begun to look at things differently.

"Just because you can't go back to the way things were doesn't mean that you cannot move forward, and perhaps build something better," she told him softly.

She saw the tiniest bit of tension leave his shoulders as she said it. And at the same time thought she saw a flash of sorrow, or was it regret, in his eyes before it was gone.

"It still doesn't make it any easier though," he said wryly.

"No, it doesn't. But perhaps together we can lessen the burdens for both our kingdoms," She said, smoothly bringing the focus back to the purpose of his coming: their proposed alliance.

She saw him look at her, a faint smile lurking behind his eyes, "You are still all business and no play aren't you?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Reviews are really appreciated. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it, and happy holidays to everyone else. I hope you all have an amazing week.

I also hope that it wasn't too confusing with the two Links. I decided to have TP Link think of himself as Link and not Twilight when the story is in his perspective, since that is his name. I certainly don't think of myself as my nickname. I could change that thought if it's too confusing.

*side note* I have been trying, these past three weeks to update weekly like I used to do, and I do hope to keep it up. But I am going camping this upcoming week and I doubt I will have internet, so there probably will not be an update next week on Wednesday. Sorry in advance :)

 **Question:** What do you all think of the new Zelda game coming out for the Wii? Do any of you have any ideas as to when in the Zelda timeline this story might be taking place? What do you think of the new Link's design? (I've taken to calling him ponytail Link X)


	7. Across the Desert

**A/N:** Next chapter is up! I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. So I am going to be writing this book a little like how I wrote the Empress with little mini arcs inside the main story—I hope that sounds alright. Up now will be the finding and facing Ghirahim arc, it will probably be about two or three chapters—just so you know.

*side note* I've been having a lot of troubles with my health lately, so it's been pretty hard to get chapters out, so apologies for being slow, I'm trying my best—promise XD

 **Yami no Nokutan:** I'm glad you liked it chapter, I'll get to Aviel soon enough and Ghirahim too. Thanks so much for the review!

 **silverheartlugia2000:** Thanks for the review! I didn't know that about Oni, that's pretty interesting.

 **Macartyjr2: I** 'm glad you liked it, and that can put up with my slowish start. There definitely shall definitely be more feels and adventure yet to come. You're right about Rhydd, and you'll find out what it is soon enough. Thanks so much for the review.

 **Enddate:** I'm not sure if TP Link will show his wold form to SS, but probably. Thanks for the review!

* * *

 **Across the Desert**

Zelda sat with Rhydd at the banquet table—well, she more or less sat adjacent to him, as she was at the head of the table. He sat near her on her left. His retinue sat down the first part of the left side of the long table in order of rank, as was proper.

So far, the negotiations between them had gone well and smoothly. She wished wryly that that the nobles that she dealt with daily could be a purpose driven and decisive as he was. It would make her usual council meetings much less tenuous and that much more productive. She turned towards him then to comment on that and frowned slightly.

They were halfway through the meal and he had yet to remove his black gloves. And it was proper manners to never eat with gloves on in Hyrule. Then she shrugged inwardly. Perhaps, even though their two races had once been of the same country and had shared much of the same customs, they had differed over the years that they had spent without contact. Thinking thus, she looked down the line of his retinue and frowned again. All the rest of them had removed their gloves.

"You look as if someone has just put keese meat in your stew," Rhydd's voice suddenly cut though her thoughts, startling her slightly. "I can find whoever did it, make them take it back, and you can have mine instead."

"The soup is fine Rhydd," she told him, returning his smile faintly, "Forgive my expression. It is a bad habit of mine to bring my troubles with me to the evening meal on some occasions," she said smoothly.

It had always been this way between them, she reflected—formal and subtle. It had even been like that when the two of them had been fighting for their lives. She found herself missing Link a little then, and the easy way in which they spoke. He never minced his words, unless he was teasing or up to some form of mischief. She missed him all the more because she still could not seem to slip that uneasy feeling she had gotten when he first left.

"I hope it isn't because of the negotiations, so far," Rhydd was saying.

"Not at all. I'm afraid it has to do with something far less pleasant."

"Worse than tenuous negotiations? It must be serious then."

She glanced at him, debating whether or not she could confide in him. She hadn't been able to discuss it with Link because part of what was troubling her involved him rather heavily. But Rhydd was a friend, and she trusted him—maybe not enough to tell him everything, but enough to tell him some. After all, he was also a young monarch, and she had always recognized a little something of herself in him.

Her thoughts flickered briefly to the memories of lessons in proper conversations and manners she had leaned over and over again as a child, knowing that it could be seen as a breach of etiquette to speak so bluntly of her thoughts. Then she shrugged. It would be no more a breech in manners than eating at banquet with gloves on.

"It is my upcoming coronation that's bothering me," she admitted, her tone pitched low so that only he could hear her over the general hum and clatter of dining.

"Because of the change in responsibilities and duties?" he asked.

She felt a tentative feeling of relief run though her as he said it—perhaps he did understand.

"You know it then?"

"Not completely," he admitted then, "When a male Gerudo is born, he is immediately declared king—not prince. So my title never changed. But, when I came of age, I had to learn not to rely so heavily on my council, advisers, and the elders of our people." He smiled wryly at himself, "not that I was very successful, mind you; you recall what happened to me. I had to earn it all back and learn everything the hard way. If you ask me, you are already far ahead of where I was." The unspoken words, "so you shouldn't worry," hung in the air.

She felt slightly mollified by what he had said, but also a little disconcerted. He did understand a little of her conflict, but not all, or enough.

"Where is Aviel?" she asked suddenly changing the subject. "I was looking forward to seeing her again."

Something seemed to flicker in Rhydd's expression as she asked the question before he smiled. And the moment had been so fleeting that she found herself wondering if she had, in fact, seen it at all.

"She stayed back to help watch over the kingdom while I am away," he said. "You know Aviel, she would probably make a far better king than I anyway. The kingdom couldn't be in better hands. She did tell me to say hello to you and Link for her though. Where is he, by the way?" Rhydd asked, looking about as if the green clad warrior in question would have materialized somewhere in the room in answer to his query. "You told me he was away, but not what he was up to or how he was."

"He's chasing after some slavers for me at the moment actually," she admitted.

She saw Rhydd frown at the mention of slavers. He had only horribly distasteful memories on the subject, she knew.

"I hope he catches them then, and wish him good fortune while he does it" he said, that slight undercurrent of anger and desperation that she had noticed earlier in his eyes becoming slightly more apparent.

 **~x~X~x~**

Link looked up from the campfire he had just lit, and prepared to cook the evening meal. All around him stretched the vast sands of Gerudo desert. The yellow grains of sand were glowing faintly orange in the light of the sunset. Next to him Sky sat atop the sand, resting after a long day's trek through the burning wastes. They had followed the slavers—and quite possibly Ghirahim's—trail all the way past lake Hylia and up the basin cliff on the far side and finally into the desert.

Luck had been on their side and the fearsome winds that often tore across the desert had been still for the past several days. Most of the tracks were still in place and easy to see. They were not, however, quite so easy to follow. The hot desert sun, and often hard to walk in sand, had made sure of that.

Both Link and Sky had traveled across deserts before in their lifetimes, so they both knew already how to conserve their water and rest during the hottest hours. Consequently, they both had aspirations to travel farther after the meal, while it was still cool out. It would be hard to see the trail in the dark but, by now, Link was fairly sure where the trail was headed.

"There are only two paths out of this desert and only one point of interest in it," he said then, to his traveling companion as he worked. "One of the ways in is the one that we came in by and, from there, there are only two places that these people would go. One is to the Arbiter's grounds—"

"Which are those great white, bronze-topped, ruins we passed earlier?"

Link nodded," And the trail went in the complete opposite direction. That means that the only other place they could be headed is through the pass on the very edge of this desert that leads to the other side of the Snowpeak Mountains."

"Your kingdom Hyrule does not does not stretch beyond the bounds of those mountains." It wasn't a question, but Link answered anyway.

"True. The kingdom on the other side is ruled by a race called the Gerudo, though there are some hylians that live there also. They fled there about a hundred years ago during a period of warfare. Princess Zelda and I didn't even know they existed until a couple years ago."

"Why would Ghirahim and the slavers be headed there?" Sky asked then, taking a piece of the bread that Link offered him.

"That is the question of the hour," Link said frowning. "We are on good terms with the king of that realm. He's a good man and an old friend. He probably would have told us if he knew of such goings on in his country."

"I suppose the only thing we can do is wait to find out when we arrive there ourselves," Sky said, laying his back against a comfortable and convenient small dune, hands pillowed behind his head as he scanned the bright colors of the sunset appreciatively.

"True enough," Link said raising an eyebrow slightly at his friend, a smirk on his face. "Comfortable?" he asked then.

Since they had set out with a definite purpose and direction that feeling of coiled tension and fear that he had sensed in Sky had diminished substantially. He was still worried for his Zelda, but they were getting closer to their goal and doing all they could, after all.

"I would be if I was not so thirsty," the tall warrior answered him idly.

"I feel the same. Every time I come here I get the uncomfortable feeling that I've swallowed half the desert."

"Only half?"

Link nodded solemnly, "The other half goes into my boots and hair."

"It is a great wonder then, that there is still any sand left when you leave."

"It is," Link said gravely, giving him a conspiratorial glance, "I think it secretly replenishes itself when no one's looking."

"Really?" Sky asked his tone a touch scathing despite the faint smile that now adorned his face.

"No," Link chuckled, "it replenishes itself while people are looking too."

Sky let out a short laugh at that and at his traveling companion. Link always had a certain light in his eyes that made merry of everything, even himself. He seemed always to be looking for some fun or mischief to be had in anything. In all truthfulness it was this apparent carefree attitude that had taken much of the sharpest edge off of Sky's worries, allowing him to think more clearly again. He watched as his woodsy companion made himself comfortable too and began tending to the edge and polish of his blade. He looked up as he felt Sky's stare.

"Where do you know it from?" Link asked.

"Pardon?" Sky asked, taken slightly aback.

"The Master Sword," he clarified, "I assume you know it, or of it, considering the way you are looking at it now, and before when we fought."

"You would think me mad, or think it's just a bard's over-fanciful ballad, if I told you." Sky replied, looking away slightly.

"Try me. I've seen many strange things in my time," Link said seriously. He didn't know all that much about this strange warrior's past or even much about where he came from, and was interested in knowing more. Sky shifted slightly and then began.

"Ghirahim isn't from your time, this time, and truthfully, neither am I…"

Link listened, his whole body still, while Sky spoke. It was a crazy tale, but through it all Sky seemed earnest and serious. Not only that, but as Sky spoke he felt the triforce of courage on his hand thrum gently, reassuringly. He knew without a doubt then that Sky was telling him the truth. With that revelation, he found himself finally able to understand that odd sense of familiarity or recognition he had felt. Sky wasn't just a hero of his homeland; he was one of the heroes of old, and Link's ancestor. It also meant that they shared the same spirit—or at least that's what the spirit or Ordon spring had told him once.

"You believe me?" Sky asked when he was finished and Link had yet to speak.

"The idea of time travel isn't new to me," Link said then, nodding. "The hero chosen before me was known as the Hero of Time, and I've experienced it myself in the Temple of Time."

Sky looked a little like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The two sat in companionable silence until Link caught sight of Sky staring at the place where the master sword rested upon the ground, his eyes fixed once again upon the sharpened metal. Link caught the look and picked up his sword by the blade, holing it hilt first towards Sky.

"Did you want to see it again? He asked quietly, and Sky nodded once.

"If it's no trouble."

"None at all."

He held the blade gently in both hands and with a feather soft touch that was only matched by the soft expression on his face. He smiled—a smile of remembrance and of silent loss. Link knew that smile. He'd seen it on Midna's face the day she shattered the mirror of twilight. And he'd often suspected that it had graced his own face many times before. It was a smile that was an echo of a rare friendship, the joy of which would always be partially shadowed by the knowledge that it had ended before it really had a chance to flourish—shadowed perhaps, but never quite overtaken. The bond between brothers was too strong got that. Just as one could never remember the joy without that touch of loss, all that loss could never overshadow those precious moments of laughter, companionship, and camaraderie.

Link saw Sky's eyes grow suspiciously moist, but the gentle smile never faltered.

"She kept her promise; always watching over all of Hylia's chosen warriors, over us."

"You should have it," Link said softly, for he understood what Sky had once had and lost. He could think only of what it would be like to see Midna again, or even to possess something of hers other than memories. "It was yours first. Please, take it."

But Sky shook his head, "Just seeing it again in this time is more than enough. The blade chose you as its wielder—she chose you. My time has passed," he said.

There was a touch of sadness in his words, but no regret or indecision. He handed it back and then took out his harp and began lightly to caress the strings, coaxing out a soft strand of melody. Link sat back, listening silently as he studied the stars overhead. Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up another sound and, at about the same time, he got an uncomfortable sense or warning or danger.

"I hope you weren't looking forward to a quiet restful night," he said suddenly, interrupting his friend's playing. "We have company."

At the words, Sky slung his harp over his shoulder. He rose to his feet and drew his sword,

"A quiet and restful night is often too much to hope for on a quest, I've found," he said calmly, shooting Link a questioning glance.

Link had also risen to his feet and gestured towards their left.

"Moldorms," he said simply, "maybe ten or twelve of them, by the sound."

As he said it, Sky thought he could see the sand shifting unevenly in several slithering lines towards them.

"We need to find some solid ground, or we will be in for some serious fun, and a very eventful night," Link said cheerily as he cast about himself for anything solid to take a position on.

"I'm not so very sure that I will agree with your perception of fun," Sky said, casting about also, but unable to see anything around him but soft sand and wind shaped dunes. "How far to that other exit you mention?"

"About two hours steady jogging," Link said, "We'd never make it before they would be on us."

"So if we have nowhere to run, what do we do?" the question was no sooner out of Sky's mouth when he heard his companion shout.

"There!" the woodsman pointed.

Sky squinted and could just make out a tor jutting out from the sand behind a dune in the distance.

In silent agreement they both turned and headed for the pillar of sandstone at a run. They ran as fast as they could, despite the fact that their feet sunk into the pliable sand grains with every stride—making their movements almost as difficult as if they were running though shallow water.

As they drew nearer to the wizened pillar, they saw that it was situated on top of desert cement—compacted and sun baked sandstone. Gratefully, they made for the refuge of this stone island, leaping atop it just as the first of the burrowing worms caught up to them.

The creatures launched themselves out of the sand, their mouths open to reveal their dagger sharp and long fangs. But the two warriors could easily slash them with their swords. Because of the hard packed island they stood on, the burrowing worms could only come at them from one direction rather than from every direction. And the few that managed to get past the two warriors' swords landed upon the hard packed earth, flopping uselessly like landed fish. Soon, ten moldorm carcasses lay before them. Sky sheathed his sword.

"Those are nasty little things," he commented, nudging one of the carcasses with his booted foot, "they don't have them in my time."

Link patted him on the shoulder companionably, "Well then, you have something to look forward too!"

"Where are you going?" Sky asked suddenly as Link turned and walked towards the tor.

"I'm going to get the lay of the land," he said as he began scaling the sandstone pillar. It was covered in pockmarks and wind lines, making it a fairly easy climb.

Sky nodded, "So you also did not like the way that they were all heading so unwaveringly towards us. I don't know how those creatures are supposed to behave, but…" he trailed.

"Exactly," Link grunted slightly as he moved steadily upward. "You're right about their behavior be odd. Moldorms are not usually active at night, unless you walk over one of their nesting sites. On top of that, they usually don't hunt in such organized packs either."

Link pulled out his Hawkeyes once he reached the top of the stone pillar. He used them to get a far wider and farther view of the moonlit desert around them. He intended to move in a slow sweeping circle so he could see in all directions. But he had not moved at all far from the direction that the moldorms had come from when he caught his breath.

He could see the traveling snaking line of another one heading towards them through the sand. But this one's sand line was vastly bigger than any moldorm's should ever be. It was very far from their position but moving fast, at about the speed of a galloping horse.

Link quickly related what he saw to his companion below. He saw Sky's face set in grim lines.

"It's bigger than any moldorm you have ever seen?" he asked.

"Much bigger," Link replied as he began climbing back down. "What is it you know?"

"I know that that sounds an awful lot like Ghirahim's magic. He did it enough times during my quest for me to be familiar with it. He once brought a giant statue to life in an attempt to kill me. I suppose he left this moldorm to stop anyone foolish enough to try and follow him and his party across the desert," Sky said wryly. Already his stance had shifted and he stood like a cat ready to spring.

"At least that means we are in the right spot," Link said as he landed lightly, his posture also shifting to the ready. "If we stay here we'd be cornered. The last thing we want would be to be stuck here when the sun is up tomorrow."

"So we run then," It wasn't a question and as he said it Sky didn't look all that pleased with the prospect.

Then his face brightened slightly with the light of an idea. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. Link had watched him do that a few times already during the day. As usual, the tall warrior waited a few moments before shrugging and making his way over to Link who was looking at him quizzically.

"She isn't anywhere nearby," he said despondently, by way of explanation.

"If 'she' is a horse," Link said, as they both broke into a jog, "She won't be able to make it up the basin sides of the desert."

"She isn't exactly a horse," Sky admitted, then added, as the thought struck him, "is there any chance at all that we will make it to the pass before that thing catches up to us?"

"Considering that it is moving at the pace of a horse a full gallop and we aren't—not really."

Again, Sky shot Link a wry glance at his rather cheerful tone.

"And here I had thought that this giant moldorm might be too much fun, even for you."

Link chuckled, "If we don't make it out of here alive, then you'll know that it was too much."

It was about an hour later that they first became aware of the faint sound of the giant burrowing worm plowing its way after them. And, it was just when they came in sight of the cave that tunneled through the mountains of Snowpeak, on the very edge of the desert, that the creature made it within fifty feet of their position. Already it was zeroing in on them with deadly precision. And it was gaining on them, gaining fast. Link saw, when he chanced a glance behind, him that the massive worm was probably the same size as the sandstone island that they had sheltered on previously. With its massive hard scaled body, he knew that their swords would hardly be of any use against it.

As he watched, the monster leaped out of the sand and into the air, heading towards them like a boulder flung from a catapult, and with the accurate aim of a master bowman. Link felt his heart skip a beat. It seemed against the laws of gravity to see something so huge airborne like that, and against the laws of nature and sanity to see the monstrous jaws filled with rows of murderous teeth, each as long as Link was tall. He could see that, in mere seconds, those jaws would come down and close upon him and Sky. Heart in his mouth, he shouted to the tall warrior whose face was set in a stony line.

"Split!" the two of them changed course instantly both heading off in opposite directions. It was not a moment too soon. The great beast crashed to earth right where they had been, hitting the sand with a force that sent Link staggering before it burrowed deep into the sand again.

Link knew they would never make the cave before that thing caught them. Moldorms could sense the motion of people though the sand— that was how they knew to aim and leap with such with such precision, like a bird snatching an insect from the air. Link staggered forwards, trying to regain his balance, his previous terror forgotten as his mind swarmed with ideas. They were too far from the cave, true, but he could see several little outcrops and rocks of hard sandstone sticking out about the sand itself in this area. A desperate plan began taking shape in his mind and he shouted it to Sky. He heard the tall warrior shout his understanding. They both raced until they found a rock and stood upon it.

The giant moldorm had circled around to make another pass at them when they each stepped off the sand. They could see its burrowing line falter slightly as it lost track of them. It began to cast about. Its sand-line looking like the fin of some predatory fish as it searched for prey. Both warriors perched on their small pieces of sandstone opposite, and about fifty feet apart from, each other. It was only a temporary fix they both knew.

Link waited for the moldorm's burrowing line to get close to where he stood before he shouted to Sky. With amazing speed, Sky shot forward from the rock he stood on and out into the sand, heading dead for the next closest piece of sandstone. The modlorm sensed him instantly and wheeled in his direction heading forward at a deadly pace. Sky reached his next stone, just as Link leaped off of his rock and dashed forwards, heading with all speed for the next rock nearest him. The moldorm, having lost Sky, wheeled to go after Link—only to stop and wheel back the other way when Link reached his rock and Sky took off from his.

They kept on this way, leapfrogging each other as they drew nearer and nearer the cave's open mouth. Sky reached it first and pelted inside. The modorm, by this time, had become wiser to their tactic and had already swung around, intent upon catching Link before he disappeared from its sense again. As Link ran, he saw it arching towards him out of the corner of his eye. He tried to coax more spread out of his overtaxed muscles, his heart in his mouth as he saw the giant burrowing worm leap out of the ground with its jaws open wide. Link leaped shortly after it did.

He tumbled inside the cave, landing on his hands, arms, and chest just at the monster's mouth slammed into the entrance. Its mouth was bigger than the opening and it rebounded. Link and Sky lay upon the floor of the cave, trying desperately to catch their breath, listening to the furious sound of the oversized moldorm's burrowing as it circled around the place where it had lost its prey.

Link sat up after his breath had mostly returned and found himself chuckling, feeling sheer relief and joy at the fact that they were both still alive and unharmed.

"Well, that turned into a very eventful night; a pleasant jog though the dunes, the exhilarating thrill of being chased—what more could anyone possibly want?" he asked the taller warrior, glibly, his tone lacking in any seriousness.

"A peaceful night?" Sky suggested, too tired to even scrape himself up from his prone position on the floor of the cave.

"Were is the fun in that?"

"Fun is overrated: especially your type," Sky said then, his voice still sounding a little breathless, "You know, I really don't agree with your perception of fun at all."

"We lived didn't we?"

"I don't think that is really the point."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are really appreciated. I hope you all have an amazing week.

 **Question:** If you were to have a piece of the triforce what do you think would be yours?


	8. Mysteries and Songs

**A/N:** Next chapter is up! I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter and for the time it took me to get it out. I'm still having a pretty hard time with my health- it's been really hard to write lately.

 **Yami no Nokutan:** Dawww Thanks :3 I would say the triforce of power since you are so into world domination and conquest (just kidding) Courage maybe? Thanks for the review!

 **Guest:** Thanks for the review and the well wish! I'm really glad you are liking it so far.

 **silverheartlugia2000:** Yeah, they'll definitely need some heavy weaponry for the way back. I'll see about adding that as a bonus chapter, then- it sounds like fun. Thank you for the review!

 **Macartyjr2:** Things have been a bit hard, but I hope they'll be getting better soon. Thanks for the well wish and for the review. I really appreciate it. I hope to answer all those questions of yours soon enough XD, probably within the next few chapters at least.

 **Enddate:** Thanks for the review and the compliment. Triforce of courage for the win! X)

* * *

 **Mysteries and Songs**

Zelda did not at first know what it was that woke her in the middle of the night. She lay still, eyes wide open, wondering what it had been. Had she heard some out of place sound? Or perhaps felt something out of place? She listened for a moment and then realized that it had been neither.

It had been magic that she had sensed—strong magic; magic strong enough to penetrate her dreams and wake her. She could feel it hum and hang in the air around her. It seemed to quiver there for a few seconds before it disappeared as swiftly as it had come.

As soon as the sense died however, she felt that same feeling of foreboding that had been plaguing her for several days begin to twist anew in her stomach. Even if that feeling had not come, she knew she still would have felt unease.

There were precious few magic wielders currently living in Hyrule. And none of them could have produced a feeling so strong. None of them had a magic presence large enough. Zelda could count on one hand the number of people she had met in her lifetime with a presence that strong—and she had fond memories of one of them.

She felt herself sitting up and then rising quickly to her feet, knowing that for a magic wielder to feel the presence of another, they had to be fairly close to each other. Whoever's magic it was that Zelda had felt, had to be somewhere within the castle.

 _Oh no_ , she thought, her eyebrows drawing downward as a flare of anger grew in her chest. _Not again._ She was not having any crazed, power-hungry magic wielders wandering around her kingdom, or sneaking about her castle. _Never again._ Years of horrible experiences had made her more than overcautious. She had had absolutely quite enough of such occurrences and their disastrous results.

She dressed quickly and slipped out into the silent hall. Gritting her teeth, she drew her sword and began to make her way down the shadowed corridors. She kept her eyes and ears open for trouble and she kept her senses alert also—just in case the magic sense should repeat itself. She needed to find where and what it had come from.

Pale light from the moon outside slanted through windows to pool at odd angles across the floors. All around her was silence—aside from the occasional measured stride and chink of armor of the sentries on duty. For a long while, there was nothing. She had almost paced the entire castle and still found no sign or sense. Perhaps she had merely imagined it, she thought then. But her heart did not really believe that.

She had just passed through the great hall and was on her way back to her own chambers when the strange sense hit suddenly again before fading away. This time, the short burst felt much closer than before. Zelda honed in on its direction—it was almost straight in front of her. She froze, concealing herself in a shadow. One hand tightened its grip on her rapier. The other hand she lifted, ready to perform magic herself. She scanned the blackness.

A motion caught her eye and she focused in on it. There was a shadowy figure making their way down the hall, skirting the patches of moonlight and flitting stealthy from shadow to shadow. _Oh no you don't_ , Zelda found herself thinking then, her eyes narrowing. For a moment, all she could think of was all the pain that three of the four magic wielders she had known had brought her and her people.

As the skulking figure grew nearer, she again felt a quick flash of that magic sense. And there was something oddly familiar about it. Magic had a sort of fingerprint of the wielder. It was the same way a swordsman had a particular style that was theirs—it reflected a piece of their personality. A person could recognize a swordsman by his style, and could recognize a wielder by their magic sense. The sense was too short for her to know for sure, but she felt almost as if she knew it somehow... and not in a pleasant way.

The shadowy figure was almost parallel to where Zelda crouched now. She gathered herself and leapt forwards at the intruder, attacking from the side. Fast and silent as she was, the shadowy figure must had seen her move, for they turned, throwing up their own blade just in time. They then moved in a reflexive counter swing which Zelda blocked.

Their sword blades clashed together in rapid succession as each tried to gain mastery over the other. Zelda's opponent favored a style that was based on speed, avoidance, redirection and deflection of an attack rather than brute strength, solid stances, and blocking. It was a fighting style very similar to her own. She found herself harboring the idea that her opponent was a woman. Zelda dodged a kick and stepped back into a slanting pool of moonlight. The shadowy figure moved in after her.

Up until then, neither of them had been able to see much of the other in the darkness; but they could now. Zelda froze with her sword set in position for a thrust, and her opponent froze also her sword poised for an overhead cut.

"Your majesty!" Ashei cried, for it was none other than she. "I'm so sorry; I did not know it was you." She looked stunned as she knelt before her princess, reinforcing the apology.

Zelda for her part was just as shocked. She could tell now that the magic sense she had felt had not come from Ashei.

"It is I who should apologize," she said sincerely, pulling her friend to her feet. "I attacked first, you merely defended. I'm sorry; I mistook you for an intruder."

"Is everything alright? I heard fighting."

Both girls turned at the sound of a new voice. Zelda was surprised to see Rhydd approaching, until she remembered that this was the corridor where she had had her servants quarter the Gerudo king and his retinue. Their fighting must have woken him. Their fighting had defiantly woken him, she decided as she took in his loose night shirt and pants. He held his broadsword in one hand, ready for trouble.

As she started to apologize, she heard the sound of several doors opening along the hallway and the strides of several hurrying guards. Soon, not only her soldiers were heading towards them, but Rhydd's retinue as well. It took some explain and some time to assure everyone that nothing was wrong—and then even more time for them all to leave. Soon it was only Rhydd and Ahsei who remained.

Rhydd grinned at her, "Do you often wander the halls of your castle at night looking for enemies, milady?"

"Hardly," Zelda said with a wry smile, feeling all together sick of the whole situation. "It's just that, earlier in the night, I thought I could sense some powerful magic. It woke me and I felt I needed to investigate."

"Well that's understandable," Ashei put in, "we have not had very many good experiences with powerful magic here."

"Understandable indeed," Rhydd agreed, looking concerned.

Zelda knew that Rhydd had not had very pleasant experiences with powerful magic wielders either.

"You didn't find anything?" he asked then.

"Aside from Ashei, no," Zelda said despondently, sheathing her sword. "And I'd been so sure that… wait…" She stopped mid sentence and stiffened as the fleeting sense came again… this time she was sure of the familiarity; it was triforce magic.

"Is your hand supposed to glow like that?" Rhydd's words interrupted her thoughts and she looked down to see that her hand was indeed glowing.

A look of surprise crossed her features. Could it be that the magic sense she had felt had come from herself? That would explain the familiarity… but she had been so sure… The glow on her hand faded.

"No, it isn't," she answered the Gerudo. "Maybe it was just me the whole time," she added wonderingly.

It was odd. Usually her hand did not glow unless she was actively casting magic or the goddesses were trying to tell her something. The only other time she had seen it react like that was when she had come into contact with a powerful spell—and there was none here—or when she had come into contact with a person who held a piece of the triforce—and Link was the only other person alive who held a piece of the triforce, and he was not here either. Maybe the stress of everything going on had gotten to her. She felt suddenly tired.

She apologized once more to Rhydd, who easily brushed it off, before bidding him a goodnight. Then she began to make her way back towards her bedroom, Ashei keeping pace beside her.

"I'd like to apologize again, milady," She said as they walked, "A lot of that really was my fault, you know; if I hadn't been sneaking around, you probably—"

"Why were you sneaking around?" Zelda interrupted, genuinely curious.

Ashei flushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably, "yes, um… well, you see…." She cleared her throat and then let out a puff of air." Link and I have an ongoing sort of bet… well, it started out as a challenge."

"Challenge?" Zelda raised one elegant brow, a smile lurking at the corners of her lips.

"I told Link that I didn't think that he could make it through the entire castle without being spotted by the sentries. He told me that he could, and so I challenged him to prove it. Then he challenged me in turn."

"So then what happened?" Zelda asked, though she suspected that she already knew—the small smile became more pronounced.

"Well Link managed to do it, and I didn't," Ashei admitted. "It's pretty stupid, I know. But I didn't want to leave it like that. I was going to practice and then challenge him again when he comes back."

Zelda was having a hard time trying to suppress a chuckle, and couldn't suppress the urge to shake her head.

"Any other silly challenges I should be aware of?" She asked, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"No, I think that's about it," Ashei said, trying to hide a smile of her own. "Although the members of the Vanguard and some of the captains of the army like to get together and spar on occasion—just some friendly competitions and the chance to get in some good weapons practice."

Zelda nodded, she knew about this. She encouraged the idea; it was indeed a good way to keep her men in practice.

"We were going to meet tomorrow," Ashei added, looking sidelong as Zelda, "If it's not too bold for me to say so, your majesty, I think it might do you well to come."

Zelda stopped to look slightly askance at her and Ashei smiled.

"Whenever I'm troubled by something, sparring always helps take my mind off it."

"I didn't realize that I was so very easy to read," Zelda said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Usually you aren't, but you've seemed slightly troubled since Link left—and I'm guessing that that means you have a lot on your mind."

"I admit that it might actually do me good."

"Come then, yeah?" Ashei said grinning, "Tonight's little fight has made me curious to know what it would be like to cross blades with you."

"Oh so that's all this is about then, is it?" Zelda teased lightly, "Revenge for what happened tonight?"

"Hardly," Ashei replied, "based on what I saw tonight, I doubt I'd be getting any sort of revenge even if I tried. Your blade work is excellent." The black haired girl was silent for a few moments before she added, "you could invite King Rhydd too; he looks to me to be the type of man to enjoy some sparring and friendly competition. I'd be interested in seeing if he is any good with that huge broadsword of his."

"I'm sure he would enjoy a diversion like that—as would I. I'll meet with you tomorrow then, shall I?" Zelda asked, glad that Ashei had stayed to walk with her.

It was nice to have an almost normal friendly conversation without business of state or over-formal manners attached to it. They reached the bend in the corridor where they would each have to go their separate ways. Ashei asked for Zelda's leave, and Zelda gladly gave it. She nodded farewell and Ashei bowed.

Zelda sighed softly to herself as she re-entered her room. She made her way back to her bed, rubbing the mark of the triforce that rested upon her hand absently. She decided abruptly that tomorrow she would search the old library for any answers as to why it had been glowing, and about magic senses—and perhaps pray to the goddesses for answers as well. It was all just a little too strange to be normal. Before tonight, she had never mistaken her own magic presence for someone else's, but what had happened, and the glow on her hand, seemed to suggest that that was exactly what she had done.

 **~x~X~x~**

Link and Sky crouched behind a large boulder, looking into the fairly large settlement below their position. All around them grew the pine forests that slowly gave way into desert like landscapes. It had been a couple of days since they had made it through the mountain pass. The trail had stayed fairly easy to follow and they had made it fairly deep into Rhydd's kingdom already.

This was about the fifth settlement that they had traveled near, and both Link and Sky had decided that there was something amiss. When they had passed the first settlement, both of them had noticed the old signs of battle. The people themselves were grim; there was hardly any good cheer to be found anywhere. There was also evidence of makeshift barricades and many fields lying fallow. There was hardly anybody traveling on the roads, and those who did had escorts or were heavily armed.

The first two settlements Link might have passed off as mere chance—life was hard for outlying villages after all. But as that became the norm rather than the exception, the further they went in, both travelers soon realized that this was not the case.

There was something odd going on here and they both thought it might be wise to figure out what that might be before they went any further. Neither were pleased with the delay that might cause, but both knew it was necessary. Whatever was wrong here could well have a bearing on the problem of their slavers and Ghirahim.

But that led to another problem. The Gerudo and hylains that had settled here were not people very open to strangers and, considering what they could see of these peoples' current situation, they knew any potential welcome would be even less. If they obviously strode in to ask for answers they would be more likely to get dirty looks than information.

They glanced down at the village, both thinking of way to try and get the intelligence that they needed. Suddenly, both of their gazes swung from the village and towards the harp that Sky carried. They grinned at each other.

Maybe strangers would be treated with mistrust, but that level of mistrust never seemed to extend to traveling minstrels. They could wander about almost anywhere and offer to play in a tavern or inn in exchange for a meal and sometimes a bed. Out of the way villages enjoyed the chance to hear some music. And the tavern and inn keepers knew that that could never hurt their businesses. It was a good way for them to get the information they needed; because people were so busy listening to the music, they often forgot that the musicians had ears too. Sky knew it, and so did Link.

"You think it'll work?" Link asked then.

"If the people of your time are anything like they are in mine, it will defiantly work," Sky said, "I do this sort of thing often."

"To get information?"

"More because I enjoy living that way," Sky responded, then a slight look of concern crossed his features, "What about you, what will you do?"

"I'm coming with you," Link relied simply. He pulled his horse call from around his neck, "In a pinch, this works almost as well as an aulus flute, and I'm a fairly decent singer."

"Yes, but…" Sky made a helpless gesture with his hand.

"I have done this sort of thing before, you know. When my village has feast days I often play and even sing."

"This is a little different than simply playing for your own village," Sky began patiently, "you have to always be ready, and know how to read and play to your audience—to judge what they want to hear."

"I've done that too," Link said breezily then paused for a moment, suddenly thoughtful, "Though the last time I did it, I was disguised as a woman," he added, chuckling slightly at the memory.

Sky looked askance at him and Link answered his unspoken question.

"It's a very long story," he said brushing the subject off to the side.

"Judging by what I know of you, I'm not so sure that I want to hear it," Sky said then, shaking his head in resignation.

A short while later found them a spot performing in a little inn. The innkeeper had been all too happy to help, as she put it, two brothers. Link supposed that he and Sky did look like they could be family. The Gerudo woman who ran the inn also said that the people around here could definitely use some music, especially when considering these "dark times". She had been right about that. Word spread quickly and soon the little tap room of her inn and restaurant was filled with villagers; which was all then better for the two warriors to get a chance to "overhear" information.

Link turned out to be a very decent singer, and he had a pleasant voice, Sky thought as they performed together. His voice harmonized well with his. It had an odd sort of eerie, airy, quality to it; there was something about it that gave Sky the vague impression of wolves howling. He also was not bad with that little flute he carried.

Link, for his part, already knew that Sky was particularly skilled with his harp and his voice, but he had to admit that he was pretty impressed with how his friend could so easily and correctly read the audience. Link gladly followed his lead. After a couple of hours, they had earned several coins and applause. The innkeeper was doing fairly decent business and so was all too happy to offer them a meal as the night wore on.

This was the moment that they both had been waiting for. Before they moved to take the food she offered, they glanced once at each other, nodding almost imperceptibly. They then started in on their last song: one about lost love. They had practiced this one before coming into the town and hoped that, when they finished, it might subtly steer conversation in the direction they wanted.

It seemed to be working because, as they sang on, they slowly gained the attention of everyone present. Link had to admit that they did sound really good together. He stopped playing his little flute in order to harmonize with Sky on the final stanza.

 _I'd place the blossom that stone_

 _I'd place that fair rose wishing_

 _You'd still be here, and I not stand alone_

 _With your heart missing_

They let the last note hang for a while before ending. Total silence greeted their ears for a moment before the place erupted in applause. Link and Sky bowed and took their seats. As they ate, conversation slowly began filling the room again. By then, the people in the inn had become well used to their presence and were talking freely among themselves while they ate and drank—as if the two traveling players weren't strangers at all.

Link shot his friend a grin across the table as if to say: _It's working!_

Sky only gave him a warning look.

 _I know it's working—keep quiet about it._

"Spoilsport," Link whispered his grin never faltering.

The barest echo of the smile appeared on Sky's face. His expression soon turned intent as he began to pick out a conversation.

"…made me think of the days right after Ganondorf's defeat when Rhydd took power again—life was good then. There were no strange occurrences, no continual bulbin and monster raids."

"The King's doing all he can," The woman's companion said, "After all, the worst of the raids and attacks are long over."

"I know that, but there are still skirmishes and odd happenings. I only wish that…"

The conversation was covered by sudden laughter from another table. Both heroes exchanged glances. That hadn't sounded good at all, but that seemed not to be an exception. Other people who were discussing the same topic said much the same before conversations switched to different matters.

After their meal, the two played for a while longer before they departed. They headed out back towards the pine woods where they had made camp earlier.

"We certainly didn't do too badly, _dear brother_ ," Link said stressing the last two words as he tossed the pouch of coins they had earned from one hand to the other, "and it was nice to have a meal that wasn't travel rations or something I cooked myself."

"That wasn't the overall point, you know," Sky said mildly.

"Well, the overall point was successful too. We learned what we came for."

"I don't know how," Sky said, a smile spreading across his face, "your flute playing sounds like the sultry stretching of a dying bird."

"And you sing like a toad with indigestion."

They both chuckled a moment before Link spoke.

"So Rhydd has been having serious troubles with monster raids and strange happenings in his kingdom," his expression became strangely serious for a moment. "What I want to know is why he didn't tell Zelda?"

"Maybe he didn't want his kingdom to appear weak to another ruler—I gather that could be risky."

"Yeah, but he should know Zelda better than that. She isn't some power hungry warlord looking to conquer any weak neighbors, after all," Link replied, chuckling at the thought.

"No…" Sky agreed, shrugging slightly. "I suppose you'll just have to ask him when we get back then." He paused for a moment, his own expression becoming grim. "All I know is that these raids and the 'strange happenings' sounds very much like the work of Ghirahim."

"Then we'll just have to stop him," Link said simply and then, noticing the tall warrior's expression, put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get your Zelda back and all the others."

"I only hope we won't be too late."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews really make my day. Sorry if it was a little slow this time—I needed to set a few things up for next chapter—which is going to include a lot of Ghirahim and a lot of conflict too. I hope you all have very blessed weeks.

 **Question:** Which Zelda bad guy do you think has the most complex character?


	9. Whisper of the Dark

**A/N:** Next chapter is up! I hope you enjoy. I am sorry for the month of silence. Let's just say that poor health, midterms, and incessant school projects on top of the usual load of homework, are not very conducive to writing time -_- I really do apologize. This chapter is dedicated to the Guest reviewers, (I'm not sure if you were the same person or many people XD- but either way) you've really helped give me the motivation that I needed in order to write this.

 **Mar 31 Guest:** Thanks for the review, the compliments, and the motivation—it means a lot!. Yes, this story is still being written and I do plan to finish it. I am sorry that it has been taking me so long to update, I just haven't been able to find writing time lately. I'll try my best to update sooner.

 **Mar 21 Guest:** Thanks for the compliment and the review- it was really encouraging. I'm glad you liked the other books too. It warms my heart to hear. Thanks again!

 **Mar 10 Guest:** I agree, he kind of has to be a pretty fleshed out character since he plays such a huge role in all the games. I agree about Ghirahim too, he definitely wasn't a flat or stagnant character.

 **silverheartlugia2000:** Thanks for the review! And you may or may not be right in your guesses XD

 **Macartyjr2:** Thanks for the review and for the compliment, it made my day! I promise to answer all those questions soon enough. I'll see about maybe having Link appear in his woman disguise XD

 **Mar 2 Guest:** Ganondorf is indeed a pretty complex character. He does indeed have a lot of character development. Thanks for the review and for your kind words.

 **Libra Chaos:** I agree that shadow Link in the Manga is really complex. I really enjoyed his character, I think he totally made the story. Thanks for the awesome answer.

* * *

 **Whisper of the Dark**

It was a fairly large fortress—made of grey stone and with a solid outer wall protecting a few towers on the inside. It looked old and in need of a little maintenance. But, for all that, it was strong and Link could see that it would be a formidable obstacle to overcome. What was more, he could see the forms of several sentries patrolling the walls. Link lowered his hawkeyes, chewing thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek. He looked down to find his friend who was on the ground underneath the sturdy tree that he was perched in.

He saw Sky standing peacefully in a circle of patched light that was bleeding through the pine trucks around them at a low angle, and stained the orange-gold of sunrise. It made a sort of golden halo around the trucks, pine boughs and brush and reflected off the mica in the rocks, like moonlight reflects off the dappled ripples in a lake. A light breeze shivered through the woods to rustle the sparse grass and delicate petals of the mountain flowers that were all around him.

Though Link could not see his friend's face from his position, high in the branches of the tree, he was sure that Sky was smiling. He'd seen it before, the way the other warrior could stand completely still as he took in the beauty around him.

Link could stay quiet and still in the tense waiting readiness of a hunter. It was a requirement for a hunter, a woodsman, a wolf, after all. But Sky's quiet was different. There was a peace about it, a sort of happiness—the simple ability to revel in the small things, the beautiful things, and share in the joy that they brought. It wasn't the joy of a finished task, or a victorious battle, or even the teasing joy of companionship. It was a quiet joy, the joy of life itself. And when Sky stood still, it was like he could hear it or was somehow a part of it.

Try as he might, Link couldn't seem to quite be able to grasp that. He could register the beauty, and the peace, but he could never quite share in it in the same way. He supposed that it would probably feel similar to the way he could become one with his surroundings, or even perhaps the way he could almost connect with nature itself when he was in wolf form, or perhaps similar to the feeling a farmer gets nurturing plants and watching them grow; but it was different still again—and it intrigued him. It was as if Sky understood something that he had yet to grasp….

He shrugged to himself. Then he spoiled the moment by dropping a pinecone on his friend's head. Sky looked up to where Link was perched, idly rubbing at the top of his head as he glowered at him.

"Get up here," Link called down glibly, "you should see this."

Muttering to himself, Sky began scaling the pine, much slower and with more care than Link had done. Once he reached the sturdy branch Link was perched on, he accepted Link's hawkeyes and pointed them in the direction that Link had indicated.

He frowned as he took in the sight, adjusting the hawkeyes as he looked so he could get a closer view of the tiny sentries and far off fortifications. He frowned as he passed the hawkeyes back to Link.

"And you think Ghirahim is in that?" he asked, reaching to get a better grip on the branch by his head—and then pulling his hand away when he encountered a blob of sap.

Link's eyes were fixed in its general direction, "that's where the tracks lead, and it's where I would stop if I had just stolen a bunch of people and wanted to keep them—it's a highly defensible position."

As he spoke, he grabbed Sky's hand, without even turning around to look at him, when the tall warrior reached out to rub his pine-sap covered fingers on the back Link's tunic. Link moved Sky's hand away and Sky, thus thwarted, rubbed it on the tree bark instead.

"Very defensible," Link said thoughtfully, "But give me some time to watch everything, and maybe scout around, and I'll be able to figure something out. If there's one thing I've learned it's that there is always a way in."

"I take it you've done this sort of thing before?"

"Many times," he nodded, "You?"

"Other than the knights' school there wasn't really any solidly fortified buildings like that in my time—but I've had to sneak into many heavily guarded areas."

Link nodded, he'd expected as much. They both stayed there as the sun rose higher in the sky taking turns surveying the castle. At about noon, they both came down.

"We don't know what this Ghirahim plans to do with your Zelda, so it would be best for us to get her out a soon as possible, right? Link said, then added, "Tonight if we can?"

"Well, yes, but how do you plan to do that? We need to scout the area around the keep to find a way in. We cannot do that in broad daylight."

Link fidgeted slightly, his expression becoming suddenly serious, " _We_ may not be able to, but I can."

"You're good at moving around without being seen or heard, I grant you that; but I doubt even you are good enough to approach a fortress that's in the middle of open ground and in broad daylight without being seen," Sky said, smiling to let his friend know he meant no offence.

But Link didn't seem to be listening, and he seemed decidedly uncomfortable, "Exactly how important is it that we rescue her as soon as possible?"

"Extremely. I don't know what he wants her for, but he never does anything without a reason. And his reasons are never good. The future of both our times and our world itself could be at stake."

Link nodded his fingers tapping idly on his knee in an almost nervous or uncomfortable manner. He looked to be debating something with himself. Abruptly he stood, meeting Sky's eyes. The dark blue of them seemed to bore into Sky who met his gaze unflinchingly. Finally, Link looked away nodding slightly. He removed his shield so that he was holding it.

"I can get that close without being noticed... if you are certain that it is absolutely imperative we get in tonight," he said quietly.

Sky was starting to sense that there was something big that he was missing, some secret that Link was obviously uncomfortable, to say the least, to share.

"It is," the tall warrior answered the question then, carefully.

"Then, I'll show you something that few others know," Link said finally, "But, I think, since you also are one of Hylia's chosen heroes, you might be able to understand where others wouldn't… I trust you—and trust that you will keep my secret should I ask?" the last was a question.

Sky nodded, despite having no idea what that secret might be. "I promise."

That seemed to satisfy the woodsman, and he nodded again. He planted his sword point first in the ground, and then smiled wryly.

"And, if you would, just don't attack me—and don't worry. I promise that I'm quite myself, and fully aware."

And with those last cryptic words, a puzzled Sky watched as Link started to change rapidly before his eyes until the woodsman was gone and in his place was a large grey wolf. Sky rose to his feet in surprise, his mouth slightly slack. The wolf sat, its own mouth open in a doggy grin, its tongue lolling slightly in a light pant.

"You're a form-changer," Sky managed to say. He looked into the wolf's intelligent dark blue eyes—Link's eyes. That strange proud feral look he'd noticed in that his friend's eyes held when he was serious made sense to Sky now. Link was the wolf as much as the wolf was Link.

He understood then how Link would be able to get close to the enemy fortifications without being noticed. The sentries would hardly be on the lookout for an animal—this pine forest was probably filled with wolves. He managed a smile then.

"Good luck, Link," he said then.

The wolf—Link—seemed to nod at him then as he rose and padded off into the trees.

It was nearing sunset when Link returned to their camp. He trotted towards where he had planted his sword and touched his paw to the blade, feeling himself shift back to his normal form. Sky was sitting cross-legged in the middle of their camp. His eyes were closed, but Link knew he wasn't asleep; he had tilted his head slightly at the sound of Link's soft pawed approach, after all. Nevertheless, he didn't open his eyes or move. Link stepped towards him then, sensing that something was amiss.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Most people would have you believe that there are three things to be sought and valued in this world: courage, wisdom and power." Sky said as he opened his eyes and fixed them on Link, "But I don't think that that is quite true… It is in my experience that there are only two things that people seek: love and power. It is only love that can allow someone to understand or have true courage and true wisdom. I have found that, to seek love, you often have to let go of power and to seek power, mastery, and dominance you often have to let go of love. It is a very rare person who can have and keep both love and power and hold them in balance.

Link looked up at him curiously, puzzling over what he meant with his odd answer, and pondering what he had just said.

"How exactly did you come to think this?" he finally ventured.

"I once held all three pieces of the triforce," Sky admitted after a pause and Link's eyes widened slightly. "But, before I could do that, I had to go many trials: I first had to master courage and then wisdom before power. Only that way could I balance each one in myself and hold it."

"And you just gave it up? All that power?" Link shook his head, "That must have been hard."

"It wasn't really all that hard." He shrugged, "Wisdom gives you the understanding to know that you should, courage gives you the courage to let it go, and power gives you the strength… And I think, in the end, I'm a better person for knowing it, and an even better one for losing it—it's made me what I am. I don't know exactly how to describe it, but I know more… and can see things more clearly because of it."

He was silent a moment before he spoke again, "The problem is that Ghirahim is after power—and power alone. That is why he is so dangerous. Because, even if he doesn't want the power for himself, the means and end will still be the same."

"We won't let him get that far," Link said simply, understanding what his friend had been getting at in his roundabout way of answering the question. Sky sighed then, nodding.

"Did you find that way in?" he asked finally.

"Of cause I did," Link answered with a wolfish grin. "They must have built that fortress over several springs—a good tactical move for surviving long sieges… and also a good way to add some decent weak points. There are several culvers in the outer wall that serve as drains to these springs. All of those grates are in fairly good condition and strong, but the mortar and stone on the side of one of them is not…"

 **~x~X~x~**

Zelda stood in the courtyard with several members of the Vanguard and a few Hyrule captains, facing Rhydd. He had his massive black broadsword drawn. He'd been eager to accept her and Ashei's invitation to spar. It was an easygoing sort of meeting where a warrior would offer a formal challenge to another who had the option of whether to accept it or not. If they accepted, the two would spar until one yielded. It was a good opportunity to practice, hone, and learn skills and technique.

This was the first set of matches and Rhydd had challenged her. She had immediately accepted. She had seen Rhydd fight in battle two times before; but she had never tested her skill against his and was curious.

They started circling each other. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see some other pairs facing off, Ahsei and Auru, Kasran and Rusl—to name a few. Telma and Shad were acting as mediators. Her focus was not really on them however, but rather on her opponent. Based on Rhydd's build, weapon choice, and what she had seen of him before, she knew his fighting style mainly favored strength and would probably, out of all the opponents she had faced before, be most similar to that of Ganondorf.

She knew that her best technique against this would be avoidance and redirection. It would be a tactical mistake, she knew, to try and directly block one of his crushing strikes.

He swung first and she moved to the side, bringing up her own sword to parry, before dancing nimbly in to catch him with a straight thrust, he moved to block. They kept at it like that more a moment before Rhydd spoke.

"Zelda?" he asked tentatively. And, when she looked at him, he continued whilst dodging to the side, "I feel like I let you down a little bit."

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised by his words.

"When you asked me that question—at the banquet—I don't think I gave you a really satisfactory answer. You still seemed troubled after we spoke, which means I really wasn't helpful at all… It isn't just the new responsibilities that are troubling you is it?"

She ducked underneath a side cut and moved forward with one of her own, but by now both of their attentions were fixed more on their words than their swords.

"No," she finally admitted as they circled again after breaking apart, "It isn't."

She was silent for a moment, meeting Rhydd's wheat-gold eyes. They were almost soft with concern and she sighed. He was a friend, and a good one. And he had had, since the moment they had met, an uncanny knack of being able to understand her almost more than anyone else—excluding Link.

She found herself speaking before she really knew she had started, explaining about what had been troubling her as they fought. She told him almost everything, except for her thoughts and feelings about Link. He seemed to thoughtfully consider her words for a moment before he spoke.

"You don't want to marry before you're ready. You don't want your council to dictate to you or force you to pass your crown to your husband just because of tradition… Then don't," he said finally. "Who is the ruler of your people? Is it you? Or is it your council?

"Don't let antiquated tradition get in the way of what you think is best for your people, or your rule. It's your kingdom after all. You are the one who knows what is best. In a few weeks they'll name you queen—act like one. It's you who commands the army, you who holds the hearts of your people. The way I see it, you hold the power, not your council—they merely play at it. Don't let them make you think that you are weak."

She was momentarily speechless at his frankness, and then she found herself wondering if what he had said was indeed right.

"There are other ways to cement power than by marriage, or passing on the crown" he shrugged, "Such as co-ruling, and joining countries by treaties. Who is it to say that your council knows best?"

Zelda nodded, "I had thought of that—but that question can easily be turned around, after all: who is to say that my council doesn't know best?"

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

She was about to answer when she realized that most everyone else was finished with their sparing match and they were waiting on them. Rhydd seemed to notice too and he smiled.

"I think we are keeping everyone waiting," he then planted his sword point first in the ground, "I yield to you, fair Princess Zelda of Hyrule," he said formally, inclining his head respectfully.

Zelda again resisted the urge to roll her eyes to heaven, and instead accepted, sheathing her own sword. They split apart. It was Ashei who challenged Zelda next and she agreed. She had been looking forward to sparing with Ashei again. As they prepared, Zelda watched idly as Kasran moved forward to challenge Rhydd.

She nodded approval. Kasran, despite his youth, was already one of her very best captains: highly dedicated and always looking for ways to improve and increase his knowledge skill and experience. He could learn a lot from sparring with Rhydd.

She looked quickly back at Ashei as the other woman launched her attack. Soon they had picked up where they had left off the night before. Zelda found herself smiling with exertion as the pair of them fairly danced around each other. Ashei was good with her rapier, but so was Zelda. For a long while, they seemed to be fairly evenly matched before Zelda finally got the upper hand. She spotted a minimal opening in Ashei's guard and moved in, halting her blade just a few inches from Ashei's chest.

The young woman brushed her short black locks from her face, looking momentarily chagrined before she smiled.

"Yield," she said finally. Then she shrugged, "I told you you'd probably win. I bet it was fairly easy too."

But Zelda shook her head, "not true. That match could have gone either way. You are truly good with that sword. Where, may I ask, did you learn your blade skills?

"My father taught me." Ashei said and Zelda nodded.

"And mine as well," she said.

Ashei bowed then, "Thank you for the match, and for showing me where I need to improve."

Zelda was about to reply when her eye was drawn by the match still going on between Kasran and Rhydd. She saw Kasran change his stance suddenly, moving in the blink of an eye from the traditional Hyrulian Knight's form and into a stance that she had seen Link use before. He braced his feet apart, adjusting the positioning of his weapon slightly and then moved, spinning his sword about himself in a controlled but lighting fast motion.

The sudden style change and rapid movement, threw Rhydd off guard. He only just managed to throw up his sword in time to block. As it was, the force behind the blow caused him to lose his footing and he fell. He landed painfully and in quite undignified manner on the hard cobbles of the ground. Kasran moved forward to point his sword at the downed Gerudo's form, but Rhydd was faster. He rolled away and rose swiftly to his feet.

His expression changed rapidly from surprise that had taken hold when he had fallen, and into anger. And Zelda realized why; Rhydd was a King—a leader of his people and a skilled warrior—and yet, he had just gotten knocked off his feet by a mere Hyrule captain. She could guess that such a thing had hardly ever happened to him before; let alone for the sake of friendly sport and in front of an audience. It would be rather humiliating to him to say the least. The Gerudo were a proud people, and Rhydd had never been an exception to that.

She saw his gold eyes narrow in fury and he renewed his attack. They clashed together again, and Zelda realized that Rhydd had not truly been in earnest in his battle with Kasran before, but he was now. As she watched, things grew steadily and steadily less friendly between them.

It had gone from controlled and light to fairly brutal within a matter of moments. And Zelda noticed also that this change was mostly happening on Rhydd's end. Kasran began to steadily give ground before the Gerudo's attack, his movements becoming more and more desperate as he tried to block, avoid, or dodge each of Rhydd's purposeful and crushing attacks… and Rhydd just kept on coming.

Zelda expected that Rhydd's initial flash of rage might cool quickly enough… but it didn't. It only seemed to intensify. Kasran, realizing it also, leaped nimbly back a few paces and called out that he yielded the match.

Zelda relaxed a little, not realizing that she had tensed; it was a wise and diplomatic move on Kasran's part. But Rhydd did not seem to hear his call at all. He moved forward. Surprised, Kasran threw up his sword only just in time to block. Again, he was pressed back under the force of Rhydd's furious attack.

Zelda called Rhydd's name then, taken aback at his odd behavior; but he seemed not to hear her either. She began to move towards them, and she was not the only one. Telma and Shad were moving forwards too—it was their job as mediators to stop anything like this after all. She also saw Rusl heading towards them.

As Zelda moved forwards, she saw her young captain's eyes change from surprise, to desperation, and finally to desperate determination. Kasran tried to renew his attack against the Gerudo, tried to regain the ground and momentum he had lost. He moved forwards in turn—and then completely lost his footing.

It was as if he had suddenly and inexplicably tripped over the air itself. While he was reeling off balance, Rhydd struck forwards with a cry of rage. Kasran's sword arm was flung out wide in an attempt to regain his balance—too far away from his center to bring it up to block in time. In desperation the young knight threw up his left arm instead.

There came a sickening crunch and Kasran fell with a gasping cry, hitting his head on the hard ground when he landed. Rhydd loomed over him, sword up for yet another attack. Kasran was too dazed to move. Rhydd's sword came down but Zelda was faster. She interposed herself in between him and her downed captain, bringing her own sword up and bracing the far end of her blade with her free hand as if her sword were a quarterstaff. It was the only way, she knew, for her to directly block one of his stokes. His blade struck her and she was nearly staggered by the enormous power and weight of it.

His eyes locked with hers, and they seemed completely uncomprehending with unfocused anger. His breathing was heavy, his face set in a snarl of rage. Slowly however, his eyes seemed to clear.

"Zelda?" he asked, then disengaged his sword quickly and stepped back, looking startled himself.

"Didn't you hear him yield?" She demanded.

"No," he said looking both apologetic and bewildered at the same time, "I didn't hear him say anything…. I am sorry, I did not realize."

There came a murmur of understanding from the people watching; sometimes warriors got caught up in the heat of the combat or lost in battle rage—it happened. Zelda nodded reluctantly too, she knew well that it happened sometimes. She was also certain that, had Rhydd been in his right mind, it wouldn't have; he just wasn't that sort of person. She lowered her blade and her guard.

"Thank you for stopping me," he told her and his words, though flustered, were sincere. For her actions had definitely stopped a certain tragedy. "I am sorry," he said again then moved to the side as if to repeat his apology to Kasran, but stopped when he registered the fact that the young captain was unconscious. Zelda saw something indiscernible flicker in his expression as he saw it.

"Please convey my sincerest apologies to him when he awakens… If he needs anything, please ask me or one of my retainers… I wish to help or cover any cost… Excuse me," he said, sheathing his sword and backing away a few paces before turning and leaving the courtyard, looking all together disturbed and distressed.

"Rhydd," Zelda called after him, but he did not stop, and she did chase after him. In truth, she spared him hardly so much as a second glance, for most of her attention was on Kasran. She knelt beside him. She let out her breath in a long slow sigh, reaching out a hand to touch his left arm.

She could see plainly that it was broken; his metal plated bracer had taken most of the impact of that crushing hit, but not all of it. And she guessed that it was the hit to his head that had caused him to lose consciousness. She relaxed a little then, and stopped the channeling of her healing magic before she truly started. Though it was bad, there was no injury severe enough for him to need any emergency healing, and Rusl had already fetched one of the castle healers.

Zelda stepped back then, knowing that Kasran would be in good hands; and knowing also that though painful, his injuries would heal well. She closed her eyes for a moment, her lips pressed in a thin line. She was truly sorry it had happened—It was regrettable, but sparing was not without its risks, and they all knew it. Zelda had been injured a few times herself during practice.

"Well that didn't turn out to be as pleasant of a diversion as I had hoped," Zelda said wryly as Ashei stood beside her.

Ashei just shook her head sadly, "no indeed."

And yet again felt that uncomfortable sensation of foreboding in her chest, but whether this time it was because of Kasran getting injured, Rhydd's odd behavior, worry over Link being gone, or perhaps something else entirely she did not know—and that troubled her too.

 **~x~X~x~**

Link half-stood from where he had just finished moving another brick from its place in the wall, near the left side of the culver, where it had been loose. He passed it back to Sky who quietly moved it out of the way.

It had been easy enough for the two of them to approach the fortress under the cover of darkness; and fairly easy to remove the loose stones that lined one side of the drainage grate. There weren't many of them, and the ones that were loose were close to the ground. As Link moved away the last one, he frowned slightly. The opening was too small for them to worm their way through.

Then he smiled; the ground underneath the small opening looked fairly soft. He sensed that it might be good for digging. He reached for his shield and for the second time that day shifted forms. He sniffed at the ground then nodded approvingly to himself. It was perfect for digging. Soon he was squirming his way underneath the low wall of the culver, leaving a space just big enough for Sky to follow. The taller warrior made his way through the opening shortly after, pushing Link's sword and shield before him. Link reached out a paw and shifted back as Sky crouched beside him.

"I must say that his form-changing skill of yours comes in handy," Sky whispered.

"What did I tell you; there's always a way in," Link grinned back.

"Let's just hope there's a way out too."

"Of course there is—the trick is in finding it," he replied, clapping Sky heartily on the shoulder, before bending down to crawl through the slight tunnel of the culver and towards where it opened out into the fortress's insides. Once they made it through, they crouched in the shadows, quietly surveying the scene before them.

The grey stones that made up the walls towers and buildings looked black in the darkness. All around them lay in shadows that were interrupted sporadically by the flickering torches that lined the walls and courtyard-for the sentries to see by. One of those sentries crossed a patch of that shuddering light. Link noticed with interest that the guards were neither Hylian nor Gerudo, but rather bulblins. He also thought that he saw that a few of them had the distinct shape of a lizalfos.

It was all important information to know. Bulblins and lizalfos did not have very good eyesight, but both had very keen senses of smell and hearing. Link closed his eyes then, to get a sense of which direction the light breeze was coming from as he scented the air himself, his odd wolfish senses aiding him in the task.

Once he was certain, he opened his eyes, keeping that information in the back of his mind as he studied the sentries' movements and the position of the torches. He knew that Sky was doing the same. When Link was certain, he turned to his companion and signaled the direction that he thought they should take and indicated for Sky to follow him.

Together, they made their way towards the main building on silent feet, avoiding torchlight and moving carefully so that the breeze would not carry their scent. Sky pointed silently to a broken window just to the side of the door that led into the central tower.

Once they made it inside, they both froze until they were certain that the coast was clear. Ahead of them, the hallways branched in three different directions.

"Do you think that you could use that shifting skill of yours to see if you could scent where they might have your villagers or my Zelda?"

"I don't know about your Zelda, but I could track the villagers; I know that scent," Link admitted, "And it would help me sense any enemies more easily—if I didn't scent or hear them first."

"Do it," Sky said, after considering for a moment, "and let's just hope Zelda is with the villagers."

Link handed him his sword and shield and shifted again. He took a few moments to sniff the air and ground moving about in circle before picking the leftmost passage and moving down it. Sky followed.

There were a few close calls, when a few sentries crossed near their path as they patrolled, but Link's nose, senses, and hearing alerted them to any enemy's presence long before it was too late. They began winding down a stairway that led to ground level. Finally, Link stopped before a set of double doors and glanced back at Sky. Understanding, the tall warrior brought the master sword near and Link touched it to shift back.

"The scent is a little old but, if they are anywhere, then they are in there," he said and Sky nodded.

"Can you tell if there is anyone near the doors?"

Link nodded, "there is no one near the doors, but I can't say for sure if there are any further back. We'll just have to chance it."

Again, Sky nodded. Together they pushed open the doors and moved inside, weapons held at the ready. The heavy wood door creaked softly closed behind them. The room in which they found themselves was large and circular was completely empty save for a few torches along the walls and a few signs that people might have indeed been held prisoner there at one time: chains lining the wall and various other scattered remnants.

But, before either of them could comment on the fact that they had been too late, Link felt a presence… a presence he didn't at all like the feel of—something coiled and malevolent. His eyes swiveled in the direction the warning sense came from, just in time to see a figure step out from the shadows and into the torchlight.

Link was hit with the impression of white: white hair and near cloth-white skin and black, void–like, eyes. The man was tall and slim of build, his clothes tight fitting and diamond patterned—whiter than his pale skin, except for a red, point-cut, half-cloak that seemed to rustle in a nonexistent breeze. An electric feeling of tension seemed to fill the room and build to a fever pitch.

"Ghirahim," Sky said, his voice low.

The demon stood full in the light, facing them, a smile on his smooth finely formed features. He spread his arms slightly in a graceful motion. Everything about his manner seemed flamboyant, almost theatrical, but Link could tell, by the sense, that the evil and danger were very real.

"Look who it is," the demon spoke, his words sibilant, his eyes focused on Sky, "Fancy meeting you here. Here we are in another time and era, and yet we still manage to bump into each other."

His focus turned from Sky and onto Link, "But I'm being positively uncivil; here I am speaking to you when I haven't even introduced myself to your new friend."

"Save your breath; he knows who you are," Sky said coolly.

Ghirahim's smile only widened, the dark sense of malice only increasing. His eyes locked with Link and seemed to study him casually, almost disinterestedly. An odd sense of cold seemed to shiver through the suddenly silent room.

"Another of the goddess's precious heroes?" Ghirahim finally asked, seeming to dismiss Link entirely, "she has you spawning like cockroaches in every conceivable age it seems. Do you even share the same name? Not that it is of any consequence either way."

He turned back to Sky, brushing his hair from his face with a sweeping gesture, his tone suddenly growing cold, "despite what I said earlier, this isn't really a surprise. I've been waiting for you..." he licked his lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** thank you for reading! I really appreciate reviews—they help motivate and inspire the muse. XD Also please don't hesitate to let me know if there's anything I can improve on. So, I may have lied (just a little bit) about this chapter having _lots_ of Ghirahim in it—but next chapter for sure will (scouts honor). I've been feeling a little better lately, and I'm just about finished with final projects, and final exams, so I'm hoping to try and get back into the swing of writing in a more timely manner. Best wishes to all of you guys! I hope you have a blessed rest of the month!

 **Side Note:** For this chapter I was really inspired by something cool I heard about: an inscription found on a stone in the Libyan desert which had been written by a Roman Captain. On it, he wrote that in life "there are two things to be sought: love and power and nobody has both". It gave me quite a few ideas- for this and later chapters. (archaeology for the win!) XD

 **Question:** What do you think Ghirahim's weakness is?


	10. The Demon Lord

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! I had a really hard time writing this one…Ghirahim is a little tricky for me to write, but I hope it came out alright in the end—and that he is in (fabulous) character XD I hope the length of this chapter will help make up for the wait. Thanks for reading!

 **Guest:** Thanks for your concern! It really means a lot. :) I have actually been doing much better these past few weeks. The reason for my being late this time is because I didn't manage to finish the chapter (due to writer's block and the fact it was a little tricky for me) before I went on a couple week camping trip with my family where there was no internet so I couldn't post a thing. Sorry about that X)

 **silverheartlugia2000:** I'm glad you liked the little speech: I hadn't thought of that but you're right! It is a lot like the theme in Animal Farm. (That terrible, but good at the same time, book. I hated reading it, but am kinda glad I did…if that makes sense XD) Well, maybe not quite one with the universe exactly, but probably very close, and at least he's one with himself. Thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate it!

 **Macartyjr2:** I honestly was debating having him cross-dress again XD the only reason I didn't was because I didn't think monsters would really fall for all his "feminine wiles" XD I'll be revealing what's up with Rhydd in the next few chapters so if I get myself back into writing gear you won't have all that long to wait to find out. Thanks so much for the review!

 **staticblast1:** Thank you for the reviews! Your answers were pretty interesting and enjoyable to read and I totally agree with you about Ganondorf and Ghirahim. I'm glad you've liked the so far. Thanks again!

 **Lilac Gemini:** Yup I agree with you, the fabric is waaaaay to thin there—he could totally die because of it XD Thanks for the compliment and the review, it means a lot!

Also special thanks to: **DarkWolf-Nightmare, Sianna Scale!** I really appreciate the reviews and encouragement!

* * *

 **The Demon Lord**

Zelda sat back, feeling a sense of satisfaction. She and Rhydd had just finished drafting and signing the treaty they had been working on. Everyone on her council and his seemed happy with the arrangement; there were no dissenters. All in all, things this day had turned out well enough, she thought, despite its rather rough start.

She frowned as she thought of the ill fated friendly sparring match earlier that morning, hoping that Kasran was doing alight. She found herself distracted from her thoughts as happy chatter broke out through the room now that the tough business was over. She had just decided to tell the castle cook to prepare a feast tonight to celebrate when the pleasant atmosphere that had overtaken the room was suddenly interrupted.

The heavy doors to the throne room practically flew open—the sudden gust of the cross-breeze causing the candles near the doors to flicker slightly. The sound of pleasant chatter died immediately down and all members present watched in some surprise as Kasran burst into the throne room, his head bandaged, his arm heavily wrapped and in a sling.

He looked completely unkempt and decidedly unsteady: as he staggered slightly when he came forwards. But none of that, jarring as it was, was as unsettling as his facial expression. Zelda had hardly ever seen him look so angry. Whilst everyone was too surprised by his sudden entry to react, he moved swiftly towards where Rhydd stood, stopping mere feet from him. His hazel eyes seemed to burn fever bright with the fervor and fury of one who has been grievously wronged.

"You, Sir," he challenged, "I would see you give account for your actions!" he said, his voice dangerous and abrupt. As he spoke, he threw his gauntlet upon the ground so that it landed with a ringing crack upon the polished floor at Rhydd's feet, "I cannot allow this to pass!"

Rhydd looked stunned by this sudden turn, but before he could say anything Chefra spoke, stepping forward angrily.

"You cannot speak to a guest—a king—in that way!" he said, absolutely furious at Kasran's breach of proper etiquette and chivalry.

"I can if he has disregarded the code of chivalry," Kasran turned his anger momentarily on Chefra, "And I certainly can if he's proven himself to be a threat and enemy of this kingdom!"

Chefra's face darkened further with anger. Needless to say, yelling at a commanding officer was nearly as serious an offense as barging into a closed meeting uninvited and angrily challenging the princess's guest, who just so happened to be a king, to a duel. Rhydd, for his part, looked both surprised and a little angry at Kasran's challenge and manner.

Zelda rose to her feet, fixing her young captain with a hard look, wondering what in the world had provoked him to behave so untowardly.

"Sir Kasran," she said coolly, and though her voice wasn't loud it penetrated. She saw his almost feverish eyes turn towards her, as desperate as they were angry. "It is indeed an extremely serious accusation that you are making. Do you have any evidence or proof of this claim?"

There was a hint of warning in her words that conveyed clearly the message that he better indeed have proof; if not, he had just insulted a guest, a king, of a neighboring kingdom. Such an act could not only jeopardize and strain relations, but also ruin the treaty they had just finished signing—ruin everything they had been working so hard to build. But Kasran did not back down.

"Yes, I do, your majesty. He's broken the code of combat, willfully ignored a call to yield. This I might forgive on its own, but he did far more: He has magic! And he used it to trip me when we were sparring so that he could win. Not only has he acted and behaved dishonorably, he's been lying to you, your majesty!"

Zelda's eyebrows rose and she felt a sense of wary confusion settle in the pit of her stomach at the words, not only because of how ridiculous the accusation sounded, but also because of the implication it brought; Kasran had never lied to her before. As unfounded as it sounded, it wasn't something she could just ignore now that it had been brought up. If there was even the slightest chance that Kasran was right, she needed to address it. She could not afford to ignore it. She turned to Rhydd then.

"Does he speak the truth?" she asked Rhydd quietly, her tone carrying her near disbelief.

She didn't think he wouldn't be offended by the question. He was also a ruler who had lost his kingdom and had been forced to win it back with his blood and the blood of his people. People in their position couldn't afford to be careless and not look into matters such as this.

Rhydd shook his head, his eyes meeting hers, conveying the silent message that he understood her position and concern.

"No, he doesn't. I don't have any magic," he said calmly.

Kasran growled slightly and opened his mouth to speak but Zelda held up a hand to silence him in order to let Rhydd finish.

"I think you know that well enough," he said to her then, smiling ruefully, "we have fought together several times and I've never used magic then—even thought it could have been a serious help. I'm afraid that was a skill I was not born with," his words turned a little wistful, "though, much could have been different, and I could have avoided a lot of pain had I had it though." He shook his head then.

"He's lying to you again!" Kasran shouted angrily.

But Zelda again raised a hand to silence him and, this time, the gesture was a little more abrupt. Rhydd's point was a valid one. And it was actually what had caused her initial skepticism of Kasran's out of the blue accusation. She had indeed fought a few battles at Rhydd's side—close battles that had cost the Gerudo the life of many a friend. The only reason he wouldn't have used magic in such desperate situations was because he did not have it. It was true that Kasran had never lied to her before but, to her knowledge, neither had Rhydd. The only logical explanation had to be that Kasran was mistaken and, considering the state he was in, it was a more than reasonable assumption.

"Captain," she began gently, "I'm afraid that without any concrete proof…"

"Is this not enough?" her enraged captain demanded, gesturing at his broken arm and other injuries.

"So that's why you're acting this way?" One of Zelda's advisors suddenly stepped in, understanding dawning on his features, "Because you're embarrassed that you lost, and are angry you were injured? That's no cause to make accusations like that. There is greater honor in graciously accepting defeat than in trying to get even."

"No! This has nothing to do with—"

"Kasran..." Zelda tried again, her tone both warning and sympathetic at the same time.

Zelda did not really believe the nobleman was right about Kasran swinging these accusations around merely to save face. To her thinking, it was far more likely that his injuries: his head wound and the pain had made him feverish or perhaps the healing medicine, had made him delirious. She needed to stop this before it escalated—before he caused any sort of irreparable harm or hurt himself further.

"This cannot go on; you've said your peace, I will consider what you said carefully. Now please, I need you to do something for me," Zelda said reasonably, "sheathe your sword and return to the healers quarters, your wounds are not yet healed and you need to rest. Can you do that for me?"

Kasran who had looked a little mollified at her first words seemed to bristle when he realized that he was not being taken seriously. He looked frantically around the room to see that she was not the only one; he could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they all either thought that he was acting out of a misguided attempt to regain face, pride and dignity after an embarrassing loss, as the nobleman did, or out of feverish and wounded delirium, as the princess did.

"Please, your majesty, the kingdom could be at stake and so could the fate of us all!"he said desperately, "I'm not being crazy or prideful! I know what I saw, I-"

"That's enough Kasran," Zelda told him warningly, aware she needed to calm him down before he did anything rash, for his sake as well as everyone else's. _Please calm down or snap out of it,_ she prayed silently.

But it was too late. Kasran, feeling utterly backed into a corner, raised his sword and moved towards Rhydd.

"If you did not intend your magic for ill then why didn't you tell her majesty that you have it? The only reason you'd keep it secret and deny it now is if you mean it to be a threat to her, to all of us! Draw your sword and face me, you coward!" he yelled as he closed the small distance between them.

Rhydd, seeing the danger, did just that amidst the sound of Zelda calling for her guards and the sound of Rhydd's retinue rising to their feet and drawing their own weapons to protect their sovereign.

Chefra and the other Hyrule guards moved in swiftly to intercept the wounded and enraged captain, stopping him and knocking his weapon from his hand before he made it to the Gerudo King. Zelda felt her heart sink at this whole turn of events. She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing and hating what she had to do now.

"Take him to the dungeons," she found herself speaking, directing her soldiers, and cursing herself for saying it.

Hyrule law was strict when it came to a soldier's conduct, and Kasran had done more than break that code of conduct, he had also just attacked a visiting dignitary, the king of their new ally. He had thoroughly trapped himself and there was nothing she could do for him in this situation. As a princess, it was her duty to uphold the law, she couldn't ignore it or bend it, not even when it came to her friends—for that was ultimately the path of a tyrant.

For his thoughtless, headless, actions, she would have to send him to the dungeon, when it probably would have been better served to send him to the infirmary instead. On top of that, she would probably even have to court marshal him.

When it came to severe matters like this she knew she was supposed to remain impassive, but some of the distress she felt at this whole awful turn of events must have bleed through her expression, for Rhydd called a halt just as the soldiers were beginning to drag Kasran away.

"Please, there's no need to for that," he intervened, "Don't be so hard on him. I fear that I am a lot to blame in this situation. It was I who inured him after all, accident or no. Besides that," he added, "the poor boy is obviously not in his right mind. He would probably be better suited seeing a healer rather than a jailer."

Zelda gripped desperately at the way out Rhydd had provided, thanking him silently for his quick thinking as well as his willingness to treat the unfortunate situation with a level head and an unwillingness to be provoked or insulted. At his words, Rhydd's retinue subsided, sheathing their weapons and dropping the aggressive stances they had taken.

"Very well," Zelda said, "Chefra, have him confined to his quarters instead, and make sure to appraise the castle healer of this and have her check him over."

She glanced sidelong at Rhydd to see if that sentence would serve and he nodded almost imperceptibly at her. She looked then to Kasran, who was staring at Rhydd, expecting to see gratitude or perhaps embarrassment—but all he did was stare at Rhydd with a look of anger, distrust, or possibly even hatred on his face. That dark expression only seemed to grow as the council member who had spoken up before spoke again.

"See that," he said to Kasran, indicating Rhydd, "that is the way that a true knight, a man of honor, behaves."

Kasran said nothing, just maintained that seething glare until he was dragged out of the room.

Zelda met up with Rhydd in the courtyard a couple hours later—or rather, he met up with her. She was sitting on a bench near the gardens and he happened upon her and asked for permission to sit near her. She gave it and he settled himself down on the bench. She noticed that he was looking a little worse for wear: his face was pale and his eyes were shadowed. It probably had a lot to do with the stress of everything going on, she thought: the treaty and the whole business with Kasran earlier. She frowned as she thought it.

Rhydd opened his mouth to say something but, before he could, she forestalled him. There was something she needed to say first.

"I'm very sorry about what happened today with Kasran," she told him sincerely.

He brushed off her apology good-naturedly and a companionable silence settled between them before he broke it.

"How is Sir Kasran doing?" he asked finally.

"Better now, I'm told. The healer said that he was indeed running a pretty high fever," Zelda said. "That's probably why he acted like that—he's never behaved in such a manner before."

Rhydd nodded, grimacing, "I thought as much; when we sparred, he seemed an amiable and disciplined enough fellow, after all." There was a pause and an odd unreadable expression came over Rhydd's face then, "do you think that if I were to apologize to him, it might smooth things over some? I know he wasn't in his right mind then, but what happened must have really bothered him for him to fixate so much on it in his delirium."

"As soon as the healer clears it, yes," she said, relaxing slightly. This whole turn of events could have ended up much worse than it had. The chance of a peaceful solution to it all eased some of the knots in her stomach. "I think he'd appreciate that."

Rhydd turned slightly to the side, appearing to admire some of the flowers in the garden as he spoke again.

"Perhaps I'll go visit him later then…but he's confined to his quarters?" he asked and Zelda heard his silent question.

"I'll have Chefra tell you the location of his room, and tell him to give you leave to enter." she said then.

They continued conversing on other more pleasant topics, until he took his leave. Zelda rose too, intending to return to the library. She had yet to discover anything that could explain what was happening with her triforce of wisdom, it had glowed a few more time since the previous night already, or the unsettling feeling in her chest.

 **~x~X~x~**

Link and Sky faced the white clad demon in the center of the room. Both were by then painfully aware of the closed heavy doors behind them that effectively cut off any possibility of retreat—especially when considering Ghirahim's last statement. If he had indeed been waiting for them, then both knew that they could have just walked blindly into a trap. They exchanged a quick, silent, glance before switching their attention back to Ghirahim as he spoke again.

"Look at us," he spread his arms wide as if to encompass them all as he stepped further into the light, "we must still be bound by that threat of fate…even though it appeared to have been cut for a while." He turned to the side, gesturing forwards with one hand stretched in Sky's direction. An edge had come into the demon's sibilant words before he seemed to shrug it off, his smile returning. Then he vanished completely from sight in a fleeting, glowing, and patterned flash of diamonds.

Link saw Sky beginning to glance about himself, his body tense. As well he should be, Link thought, beginning to feel on edge himself; if they were facing an enemy with warping skills, he could reappear anywhere and at any moment. Just as Link was thinking it, he felt his strange wolfish senses pick up the barest trace of that same, almost electrifying, feeling of coiled malevolence. He closed his eyes so to focus on it—something he found helped when he was in human form and his animal senses were not as strong. He opened his eyes, turning to the left just in time to see the demon reappear. Sky's quick sweep of the room brought his focus to the same spot only moments after Link.

The demon had appeared under the light of another torch, down on one knee as he swept a hand towards his heart, "I have to admit that when you killed my master, after I had spent so long trying to revive him, I was… a little angry," he said, shaking his head as if in despair, "I had thought that everything I had worked for was lost. The thought of losing everything and never reviving my master was…well, more than I could bear…But then!"

He stood abruptly, spreading his arms wide and disappearing again briefly before reappearing much closer. "I found something that made me realize that there was still a way for me to bring my master back, still a way to succeed. That news, as you can imagine, just filled my heart with rainbows."

Ghirahim started circling them then as he continued speaking, "Unfortunately, I didn't have the strength at the time to do what I needed. But still, the prospect of finding a way to succeed made me positively giggly. I took a bit of a chance going through the Time Gates trapped in my sword form. But everything worked out rather nicely. As you can see, I'm back to my former glory once more.

"Look at me Link!" he said to Sky, "Does not the pureness of my form again leave you breathless?" he asked striking what Link could only have described as a seductive pose and brushing his hair back from his face in a saucy gesture.

Link blinked his widened eyes several times at that display, his face utterly devoid of expression. Then he seemed to shake himself, grimacing slightly. He raised an eyebrow and then leaned over to whisper to Sky, "has he always been like that?"

Sky shot him quick wry glance that told Link plainly that Ghirahim had indeed always been that way, and his odd behavior wasn't simply an after affect of coming back from near death or something.

"And here I'd always thought that Zant was a little touched in the head," Link muttered.

Despite the severity of the situation, Link saw Sky's mouth twitch slightly at the corners—the ghost of a smile. Although, that smile faded with Ghirahim's next words.

"But despite all my success I still needed the spirit maiden…your adorable friend, which I have already, of course. But even with her I was still short three very specific items… three things to bring about the true revival of my master, three things to give me all the power of the goddesses themselves." He spread his arms wide again, spinning slightly this time, as if to encompass the whole room in his excitement…. "and you," he said to Sky, "it seems as if you have brought me one of the things I am looking for—led it right to me. What an unexpected, but most welcoming turn of events!"

As he finished this spiel, Link intuitively knew what he was referencing. The power of the goddesses, three pieces, the fact that he had walked in with it: there was only one thing he could have meant that fit all those qualifications. He felt a hand seem to squeeze at his chest. Ghirahim was after the triforce of courage. Link could tell, by the way that Sky paled and glanced at Link's hand, that he had guessed it too.

"But enough of that," Ghirahim said, abruptly changing tack, "I have something to show you. Look at this old fortress. It's a bit too run down and out of the way for a base of operations, but it still has its uses, don't you think?" his dark eyes glinted as he said it. A sinister smile began curling the edges of his lips.

Sky saw it and suddenly the double meaning of demon's words hit him. He readied his sword and stood in a fighter's crouch, feeling Link do the same at his side. Almost simultaneously, the room was encompassed in a flash of that diamond pattered magic and hoards of monsters appeared around them, nearly filling the circular room completely. Link could see lizalphos, bulblins, darknuts—and even some monsters he'd never seen before, smaller red bulblin looking creatures and huge ones with massive shields an spears—about the size King Bulblin had been.

"I promised you once that the thread of fate that binds us will be stained crimson with your blood, and I never break a promise," the demon purred, "And soon it will be more than stained, it will be absolutely soaked." He glanced at Link then, "and I don't see why the blood of your future generations cannot be added to your all, you share the same insufferable spirit..."

He made a gesture with his sword and the hoards of monsters rushed forwards. Link's gaze swept about the room, taking in numbers and formation of the enemy at a glance, but also looking for an escape route. He knew that that would be their best option in a situation like this.

"Well," Link said, smiling ruefully, "this is a rather nasty trap."

"You don't say," Sky replied grimly as the first wave of enemies hit.

The two heroes stood resolutely back to back their swords up to meet those of the enemy. Both were master swordsmen, more skillful than each individual monster they faced, but there were just so many of them. It seemed that, no matter how many they killed, more rose up to take their place.

But Link had no intention of staying in this situation for much longer. He had experienced something much like it before with Ganondorf, and had no desire to repeat it. During his quick scan of the room, he had caught sight of something. There was a weak spot in the wall of this circular room. The gradual damage of the ages had taken hold on that section. There was a small but jagged fracture that started two thirds of the way down and continued to the ground. The mortar around that area was slightly weak as well. It gave Link an idea. He was going to try something crazy.

"Fight to the right," he called and Sky moved with him as he concentrated his attack on the monsters to their right.

Slowly, the pair began moving right, towards the fracture in the wall. Once they came near it, Link called for Sky to cover for him. The pair, fighting back to back, swept in a half circle at Link's command so that Link was facing near the damaged wall whilst Sky faced the majority of the monsters. Link was still many feet from the damaged wall; there were about six rows of the monsters separating him from it.

But that made little difference for what he had in mind, he thought, smiling wolfishly. He fended off an enemy spear thrust with one hand and with the other he reached inside his pouch for his bombs. As soon as he laid hands on one of his bomb bags, he opened it, shouting for Sky to get down.

This bag was filled with smaller bombs. They were made from some odd bomb flowers he had discovered on a previous adventure. Unlike the ones he usually got from Barnes, these did not require a lighted fuse; instead, they exploded on heavy contact with something. He pushed back at the monsters nearest him with an intricate sword maneuver. Then, with blinding speed, he whirled as if he were performing a spin attack—making the motions of flinging the bag from him, but not letting go of it. He had the back gripped by its bottom. The drawstring was loose and the bag's mouth was open wide so the entire contents—bombs as well as the packing that had kept them from exploding while he carried them—were flung far in the rough shape of a spreading circle around the pair. Two of these missiles headed towards the damaged wall.

A defining volley of explosions, one after another, cascaded around them—just barely far enough away from the pair to not have brought them serious harm. It wreathed the room in blinding flashes and smoke, shaking the very foundations of the building and absolutely decimating the ranks of the closer monsters that had been surrounding them. It destroyed still more as stones from the old ceiling dislodged and began collapsing around the heads of other enemies. It cleared a fairly large circle around them but, more importantly, a relatively clear path to the escape route.

Link pushed himself to his feet, his ears ringing, and grabbed Sky's hand, pulling him to his feet also. Together, the two of them ran towards the damaged wall, dodging falling roof stones and the occasional still standing and coherent enemy on the way. Link's bombs had widened the fracture so that it made a raged split just wide enough for a single man to pass through.

Ghirahim had been taken off guard by Link's sudden, insane, attack and had also been thrown to the ground by the violent explosions. He rose gracefully to his feet as he saw his prizes running for the fissure in the wall, running towards freedom. He felt utter rage beginning to boil in his chest even as he vowed they would not escape him. He felt his magic coiling out from his body.

Perhaps it was his familiarity with the demon, perhaps it was just a warning sense of danger but, for whatever reason, Sky found himself turning to look behind him just as they had almost reached the gap in the wall. His eyes widened as he saw Ghirahim's familiar sweep of his arms as he cast his magic. Sky only had time for a split second decision and he acted. He pushed Link through the crack as Ghirahim struck, encircling the whole room in a diamond patterned wall, trapping him.

Link whirled around, seeing his friend through the distorted yellow color of Ghirahim's wall. He could see the demon and the many monsters that had survived the bombs heading for his friend's unprotected back. Link started towards him, unwilling to leave his friend behind. But Sky, seeing that, stopped him in his tracks with a gesture. The hero of Sky's face was twisted in an expression of desperate fury, his light blue eyes seeming to burn as he made his choice and accepted it.

"Run, Twilight!" he shouted, his voice sounding a little muffled and distorted by the magic wall. "Get out of here! It's you he wants, it's you he needs! You cannot let him get the triforce of courage, everything depends on it! I will try and hold him off for as long as I can! For the sake of all of us, and both our times, RUN!" The last was shouted in a roar of defiance and rage as he turned to face the advancing demon and the hoards of enemies.

Still Link hesitated for a moment; even though he knew, deep down, that Sky had been right. Perhaps Link could try finding a way back into the room. Perhaps he could try facing all those monsters in a desperate last stand. Perhaps he could even try fighting Ghirahim also… and maybe he could even succeed.

But there was always the possibility that he wouldn't. Ghirahim had numbers and position at the moment. And he had the advantage of having had long time in advance to set everything up. That put the odds in the demon's favor even as it slimmed Link's own. There would be no room for mistakes or the smallest slip-up—and those could occur no matter how skilled a fighter a person was.

If he stayed, he be gambling, not just with his own life, but with the lives of everyone he held dear, with the lives of everyone in the past present and future—he could never take such a risk, he just couldn't. The stakes were far too high. He felt an uncomfortable stinging sensation growing in his eyes as he came to this decision. He shook his head slightly to dispel it. He watched as Sky's blade met with those of the first monsters to reach him and then Link turned away.

Link knew that his best bet, that Hyrule's best bet, would be for him to get away, to go back, to get Zelda and his other friends, let them know what was going on. Only then would he have a truly better chance of stopping Ghirahim for good…or, he thought with desperate foolish hope, rescuing Sky later, and his Zelda, and all the other people who had been enslaved.

He gave one last backwards glance and then he ran. The escape route through the wall had placed him in some twisting hallways. He headed down these at a run, trying to bury the pain in his heart at having left his friend behind, so he could focus. And he refused now to let that sacrifice, that precious and dearly bought gift of a chance, be in vain.

After several heart stopping moments, he turned down into a corridor he recognized. It was one of the ones that led to the stairway he and Sky had taken to get down. He made a sharp turn, winding up the flight of stairs that led back up to the main level. Once he emerged at the top, he had a choice of three passages. He turned towards one the left, so as to continue going the way he and Sky had come, when he felt Ghirahim's presence emanating from that hallway. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears he had tried to shake away earlier return. If Ghirahim was free now to chase him, it could only mean that Sky…

Link changed direction abruptly, swerving to the right, just as the demon appeared magically in the left hallway with several of his monsters behind him. He leaped forwards and rolled as Ghirahim pointed his sword at him. Another of those diamond pattered walls appeared right where Link had just been.

Link did not spare it a second glance as he sped off as fast as he could. Ahead of him, he saw that the hallway he had taken led him straight towards the main staircase that wound up the central keep tower. Having nowhere else to turn, he continued forwards, taking the stairs three at a time as he climbed higher. Behind him, he could hear the pounding footsteps of several monsters as they followed. Link tried desperately to increase the pace of his rapid climb.

Suddenly, he again began to get the sense of the presence of Ghirahim—this time directly up ahead of him. Link skidded to a stop and then saw a door heading off the main staircase and into what used to be an old guardroom, he saw as pelted inside. He shut and barred the door behind him. Frantically, his eyes scanned the dim room, skimming over the remains of cobweb covered armor and rusty, half-rotted, weapons.

His heart sank; there was no other door, no other way out. There was also nothing in there that could truly help him either fight or escape. He heard the pounding tread of the monsters drawing closer and knew he couldn't go back out and try fighting his way down the stairs quickly enough to bypass the demon. He'd be caught between two forces if he tried. He could feel Ghirahim's presence drawing ever closer by the moment.

He felt a stone settle in the pit of his stomach as he realized that he had fairly trapped himself… that was until his eye fell upon the solitary window in the back of the room, half blocked by old timbers. He made for it, pulling away the rough timbers; they partially crumbled in his grasp. He grabbed an old rusty helmet and used it to shatter the glass of the window. He climbed out of it—as mindful of the sharp shards of glass as he could be considering his haste.

He heard the sounds of his pursuers battering at the door and he perched for a moment on the jutting out windowsill, glancing at the ground fairly five stories below him. He could see the monsters milling about far below, some of whom had seen him and were drawing back arrows on their bowstrings. Link turned away and began heading the only direction he could—upwards. He began climbing the rough stones of the tower.

There were precious few handholds, but sheer desperation seemed to lend him enough strength and daring to manage it. A small decorative partial arch jutted out about ten feet above his head. He made for it, pulling himself atop it just as he heard the door to the guardroom smash open. He perched there for a moment. He was only about four fifths of the way up the central tower: the tallest of all in the fortress. The roofs of the shorter towers spread out before him.

Ghirahim appeared suddenly on the wide lip of the guardroom window below him, his sword lifting again. Link leaped off the decorative partial arch just as Ghirahim's diamond pattered magic hit it, making it crumble. Link found himself plummeting outwards and downwards, desperately stretching himself towards the shingled roof of another tower. He landed catlike atop it. Some of of the shingles cracked beneath his weight, dislodging from the roof to slide off and make the dizzying drop to the ground far below.

But Link did not so much as pause as he moved hastily to better footing and then ran up the pointed circular roof and down the other side, leaping from it to another and then one more—one that angled even more steeply than the previous two. He landed just under the top of the pitched point of the next tower roof, grabbing at a spar that jutted up vertically from its top.

He hesitated only for a moment as his eye lit upon the battlement walkway of the outer wall. It stretched out at a slight angle, nearly fifteen feet across and down from where he stood. Gathering himself, he ran down the steeply pitched roof, picking up momentum and speed as he went. He heard the faint sound of snapping fingers and felt a burst of Ghirahim's magic, a spray of daggers wreathed in glowing red, wiz over his head and behind him. Then he leaped. He just barely landed on the old battlement walkway and he rolled forwards, as soon as his feet touched, to lessen the impact. As soon as his roll was completed, he leaped to his feet and continued his forward run in one fluid motion.

Two lizaphos seemed to rear up suddenly before him, slashing downwards. He leaped to the side, wall running for a few steps along the side of the castellated battlement wall. As he moved, his sword slashed forwards and into the lizalphos closest to him. He leaped off the wall in a half spin to land behind the other lizalphos, his sword driving deeply into that lizard as well, before the creature even had the time to turn fully itself.

Link did not stop to look at the downed lizard; he kept running. He didn't even check his pace as he felt Ghirahim's presence begging to manifest right beside him. Instead, he leaped to the side again, but higher this time so that he was on top of the crenelated battlements. Once again, Ghirahim just missed him.

A stone seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach as he tried to think of what to do, of how to escape this situation. Even if he could get out of the fortress, who was to say that Ghirahim couldn't just keep chasing him through the woods and appearing magically before him, to the side of him, or behind him, like he was doing now? Zelda had told him once that magic was attached to a person's life force and energy, that meant that there was no way that Ghirahim could keep that up forever, but Link had no idea exactly how long the demon would or could keep it up, nor did he know which of them would tire first.

His mind worked frantically around the problem as he kept running, balancing on the narrow top of the wall and focusing on his footing so he would not step into the gaps. As he ran, he became vaguely aware of the shapes of the shadows of what looked to be several kargaroks highlighted darkly against the cloudy sky overhead. They wheeled and circled around the castle. His eye caught momentarily on a particular one of those winged shapes as it presented a somewhat different outline. The faintest echo of a smile touched his lips and his eyes narrowed.

He had little time to focus on it as he felt the demon's presence manifesting directly in front of him. Still Link continued forwards, his eye locked upon one of the tall open-roofed turrets that stood at every one of the four corners of the fortresses' outer wall. Or, more specifically, his eye was locked on the metal grate that hung just below the battlements of the turret.

Ghirahim materialized just as Link brought his clawshot forwards and aimed for the grate. It struck home. Link went sailing over the white demon's head, pulled rapidly upwards by his clawshot. When he stopped moving forwards, his free hand gripped the top of the tower wall. He pulled himself upwards and into the circular space where archers would usually be positioned to fire at enemy invaders below.

The part of the tower wall that faced outwards had fallen into disrepair, leaving nothing but a sheer drop in front of him. Several of those tumbled down stones had completely blocked the trap-door that lead to the staircase inside the tower as well. He turned again to face inwards, with no way out in sight. It appeared that he had once again outmaneuvered and trapped himself. The ground lay about five stories below him, and the battlement walkway was two stories down. There were no other towers near him, nothing surrounding him but empty air. Then he again felt that presence. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his heart lurch slightly. He turned around to face the demon.

Ghirahim smiled darkly at him.

"Looks as if you've cornered yourself… _Twilight_ , was it?" he sneered at the name, "All that running and effort and look where it has gotten you… well, nowhere actually." The smile dropped, "Your little tricks have been nothing but a glorious waste of my time and efforts." He brought his sword up with a controlled flourish, "It's not that I'm angry about that," he said, stepping closer, "It's just that… well, I am angry about that."

"You can't really fault me for trying. What with all the threats and the violence—some people don't care for that kind of thing, you know." Link replied, smiling faintly at the demon, moving slightly to the left.

The demon matched his movements and they slowly started to circle each other. Link's eyes flicked briefly to the sky before settling back on his enemy who had opened his mouth to speak again. Any attempt at levity, false or no, was gone now from the demon's manner.

"Understandable or not, this turn of events and your resistance has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed. Still… it hardly seems fair for me to take out all my anger on you. After all, we just met—which calls for some leniency. So I promise not to murder you this time," he smiled cruelly, "I'll just make you deafen yourself with the sound of your own screams."

Link stopped circling abruptly at the words, his back to the broken down section of wall, and made a face. He raised an eyebrow at the fiend before him.

"See, there you go again—and you wonder why people run? That doesn't sound appealing _at all_." Then his smile faded slightly as his tone grew cold, "I don't think I'm going to stick around for that." Link's sword seemed to materialize in his hand and he pointed it levelly at his enemy, his blue eyes taking on a warning feral look to them.

"Did you really just draw your sword?" Ghirahim asked looking at him with bored disgust. "Foolish boy. Whether you choose to fight or not, the end result will be the same: you at my mercy… though I can promise you that the more you continue to try my patience the more painful it will be for you."

"Oh, I don't plan to fight you," Link said offhandedly, backing up dangerously to the broken wall of the tower. His eyes flicked again to the sky then back, his heart hammering wildly underneath his air of unconcern. "I was merely trying to stall you for a moment while I gathered my nerve."

"Gathered your nerve?" The demon purred, sliding ever nearer, "For what if not to attack?"

But Link said nothing, just grinned widely, a half-laugh escaping his lips. He leaned suddenly back and off balance so he fell backwards, right off the tower and into the open air, hurtling headlong towards the ground far below him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Cliffhanger! XD *smiles evilly* I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

 **Question:** What do you guys think of Breath of the Wild? I think it looks amazing and I am really loving the fact that you can use Wolf Link :3 *fangirl squee*


	11. Of Deceptions and Faulty Perceptions

**A/N:** I hope you all are doing well! *shuffles feet nervously* I am really sorry for the months of silence…and I had left you all at a nasty cliff-hanger too… I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me *hangs head in shame* All I can say it that it's the fault of the usual culprits: college, high school, illness, harvest season, and life in general. All I was able to manage for a while was, pathetically, about a page a week.

 **Guest** (Aug 8th): I'm sorry about that… I dearly hope I haven't killed you. X) Thank you for your review and your kind words, it really means a lot. I hope this chapter proves to be worth the wait.

 **MistoryStar** : you know, now that you mention it, I can totally see it. Thanks for the review!

 **silverheartlugia2000** : Maybe XD I'm super excited about that too: jumping, cooking, and especially wolf Link. Thanks for the review!

 **Lilac Gemini** : And your suspicions are probably correct! Thanks for the review!

 **DarkWolf-Nightmare** : Awww, thanks for the compliment, it totally made my day.

 **Guest** (Jun 22nd): *blushes and then dies of embarrassment* Thanks for the compliment and vote of confidence! I'm super excited for Breath of the Wild too! It looks amazing. I really want to know what time period it is set in.

 **Macartyjr2** : Here's the answer to that cliff hanger… and also a start to the answers of all your other questions as well. Thanks for the review, I really appreciated it. It totally made my day.

 **Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** Breath of the Wild is the new Zelda game that's going to come out in 2017. You should check it out when you get the time: it looks pretty epic :) And the guessing prize goes to you! Thanks for being patient with me. I hope the pace of this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks for the review!

Also, special thanks to **Mitsuki-love13**.

* * *

 **Of Deceptions and Faulty Perceptions**

Link felt the wind rushing past his face, through his hair and fingers. It plastered his clothes to his body as he plummeted prone, his eyes squinted against the wind. He watched the ground below in heart pumping silence as he fell. He brought his fingers towards his lips and let out a piercing whistle, praying that it would work. Heart in his mouth, he watched the ground rising up towards him with increasing speed. Then he heard a piercing shriek, so very like the cry of his hunting hawk. Simultaneously, he felt the presence of a large animal just behind him and then felt the cross-wind of its passage as it moved underneath him.

Link landed upon the back of the giant red bird a mere ten feet from the ground. He felt the beat and then lift of the bird's powerful wings. Soon they were speeding upwards and away, leaving the fortress behind as a smaller version of itself in the distance. Only when he could no longer see it did Link relax enough to lean forwards and stroke the soft feathers of the massive bird: Sky's bird — the one his friend had constantly been whistling for. Link had made a reckless gamble of a guess when he had seen its different shape flying around the fortress… a gamble that had been worth it.

"Thank you," he whispered and the bird seemed to respond to his thanks by emitting a low call.

Link glanced around and saw the circlet around the massive bird's neck. He reached for it, hoping that he was right in assuming that it might serve the same purpose as the reins on a horse. He tugged gently with his left hand and the massive bird responded instantly, wheeling left. Link released the tension and the bird leveled out, heading straight ahead. Nodding cautiously to himself, he guided his feathered mount towards the direction of the Snowpeak Mountains and Hyrule castle.

Under normal circumstances, he would have reveled in this: reveled in the sheer joy, the mesmerizing beauty and terror of flight. Perhaps he still did a little, but his heart was too heavy with loss, uncertainty, and worry to enjoy it as he might have under better circumstances.

"I will find a way to save your master," he whispered to the massive bird. Though, at the moment, he hadn't the faintest idea of how he might accomplish that. One thing was certain; he needed to get to Zelda.

 **~x~X~x~**

Sky stood helpless, bound and helpless. He had held off the press of warriors for as long as he could — but he could only fight against the untold masses of monsters, and Ghirahim, for so long. Eventually, he had been subdued and captured. He stood, his arms suspended above his head in the middle of the room. He was battered and bleeding from a dozen wounds, and surrounded by what was left of Ghirahim's ambush force. All he could do was wait in pained silence—wait and pray to the three goddesses that Link would make it out, that he would make it back to Hyrule.

He knew in his heart that his prayers had been answered when Ghirahim stalked back into the room and towards him almost an hour later. The sour look on the demon's pale face and empty hands told him as much. He felt a small sense of relief wash over him; his sacrifice had been worth it.

Sky said nothing, his cloudy blue eyes staring proudly, defiantly, at the demon, despite the pain and fatigue. A small smile tugged at the corners of his bloodied mouth as he watched his adversary pace back and forth slightly in irritated agitation.

"This other Link is not as much like you as I thought he would be. I find him unpredictable, heedless, and reckless… but, strangely, not ignorant because of it… Actually, I find the mere thought of him enough to make my gorge rise. I dislike being outmaneuvered…" he hissed sibilantly.

"So you've lost your prize," Sky whispered.

The demon stiffened at the words and then took several steps towards his captive. His dark eyes were alight and dancing with fury. He reached forward and grabbed Sky by his hair, tiling his head roughly forwards so that his pale lips were a breath away from the hero's pointed ear.

"Do not think for one moment that I don't acknowledge your part in this… I _will_ punish you for it later…and you will scream for mercy before I'm through," he whispered.

His snake-like tongue licked at the blood on the side of Sky face as he pulled away. Sky felt bile rising in his throat, but he stood fast, meeting the demon's perverse gaze glare for glare.

Ghirahim took a step back and sneered, "and do not think for one moment that you have won, that your… _sacrifice_ was worth it. I'll still get the triforce of courage. It won't be at all hard to find. After all, there's nowhere else he would go than to his precious princess to warn her, to try and muster a defense. But it's already too late for him; I've already got one of my own agents there, waiting.

But that's not the best part," the demon said, almost gleefully, "not by miles. You see," he said, leaning in close as if sharing a deep secret, "I hadn't set that trap for the other Link… he was noting but an extra bonus… No, I had set that trap for you. I need you just as much as I'll eventually need the triforce of courage. So you see, you haven't really won anything…or protected anyone… a shame, isn't it?"

Ghirahim felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as he saw that sink in. Sky's face grew pale, as the doubt grew steadily in his eyes. His expression set and Ghirahim saw his whole body tense. Ghirahim's smile grew as he turned to leave, certain that he was once again on top, certain that he had subdued his long time adversary. That was until Sky's voice carried softly towards him, soft but strong in its total certainty as it practically burned with unwavering faith and confidence.

"You will have to best the other Link first," he said, the hint of a smile in his voice, "Contact, plans, or not, that will not be an easy task… It has always been unwise to count eggs before they hatch, Ghirahim."

Ghirahim's smile faded, but only slightly.

 **~x~X~x~**

Zelda sat in her room reading through the many varied texts on the triforce that she had taken from the library earlier in the day. The stumps of several freshly used candles, and the moonlight steaming though the window of her chamber, silently whispered of the late hour. Zelda, however, paid those whispers no heed, absorbed as she was in the pages of the old tome before her.

In fact, she might have kept reading straight through until morning had she not been interrupted by a knock at the door. Reluctantly—she never did wholly appreciate being interrupted from her studies, especially not when she sensed that she was close to discovering what she was after—she set the book aside and called for whomever it was to enter. The door opened slowly and she blinked slightly in surprise as she saw the tall form of Rhydd.

"Your Majesty," he inclined his head slightly, "I know the hour is late and I do not wish to disturb your rest but…" he hesitated and his eyes met hers. She could read the troubled light in them as easily as she read his set posture. And he was looking pale and worn down on top of it all.

"I know you would not have done so had it not been important," she assured him, "Please, come in," she invited with a slight inclination of her head. He obliged. As soon as the door shut behind him, she stood to greet him, dropping much of her earlier formal tone.

"What's wrong, Rhydd? Has something happened?"

"Yes," he said, frowning, "a messenger from my kingdom arrived only minutes ago and she reported something deeply troubling to me. It pertains to you as well as I…" he hesitated for a moment, meeting her gaze again, seeming almost to search for something in her eyes and then added, "It has to do with Link."

He had her full attention now. She listened with rapt focus and increasing dread as he told her what it was that his messenger had reported to him. When he had finished speaking, she stood there, momentarily struck speechless by the whirl of emotions that had taken hold inside her: disbelief, dread, and anger.

She had to know if what Rhydd said was true… and all she could to was pray silently that it wasn't, that there had merely been some serious misunderstanding. But if it were true… She took in a sharp breath at the thought. Everything they had been working to achieve with the peace talks could well be ruined. What in Hyrule had Link been thinking? She understood the dark and troubled expression on Rhydd's face now. She looked up at him as he spoke again.

"My scouts tell me that he's on his way back here, even as we speak."

"Do you know when…" she trailed, but he knew what she was asking.

"If their estimation is correct he should arrive back here late tomorrow afternoon." Rhydd said flatly.

 **~x~X~x~**

Link alighted in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle and dismounted from the back of Sky's loftwing. The bird let out a warbling call, flapped its massive wings and took to the sky. Link raised an arm to shield his face from the airborne sand particles stirred up by the bird's ascent. He watched as the massive creature flew off, back in the direction of Gerudo Desert—probably intent on finding its master. Link really didn't know and he didn't have the time to consider.

He spared the majestic bird only a half glance and a hushed whisper of thanks, that he knew would never reach the great animal's ear, before turning away. He raced off towards the throne room, knowing that that was where Zelda would be at this time of day.

Nobody got in his way. They all knew him well enough not to hinder whim when he was rushing like that. This, consequently, was the same reason the guards hadn't shot at him or stopped him to ask questions when he'd flown over the castle walls on a bird that, in this era, had long since passed into myth and legend, This wasn't the first time he had arrived, or appeared, in an improbable, unconventional, or flat out ridiculous and nearly impossible manner on urgent business… and it probably wasn't going to be the last. It seemed the soldiers had already gotten used to it.

Link entered the palace, his hurried passage marked only by the faint whisper of his running feet on the flagstones. He pushed on the heavy double doors to the throne room and stepped inside. His eyes were already seeking the princess, mouth already forming the urgent words of warning that rested on his tongue. His mouth, however, snapped closed with an audible click as he took in the scene before him.

Zelda was sitting on her throne and Rhydd was standing beside her. The room was lined with her soldiers and her council was positioned before her as if in preparation for a trial. An uneasy sense of warning had started to settle in the pit of his stomach, which only grew as two soldiers moved to shut the doors behind him. Something definitely wasn't right. Nevertheless, he quickly covered his uneasiness and suspicion underneath a hastily composed mask of congeniality. He raised an eyebrow at the scene before him, an amused grin twisting his lips.

"I see you were expecting me," he said of the room at large before he locked gazes with Zelda, searching, though he did not show it, desperately for any sort of answer as to what all this was about. He did not have long to wait.

 **~x~X~x~**

Kasran lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his quarters and cursing himself for a fool; for his feverish actions the day before were nothing short of that. In his delusion and haste he had made himself look as if he were crazy, he could see that now, and he could see too that there would have been countless better ways to warn the princess than the one he had rashly chosen.

Now the princess and everyone thought his warning was nothing more that crazed fever talk. But his warning hadn't been that. Rhydd did have magic; he had used it in that sparing match. He had been hiding that fact from the princess and, worse, had denied it when it had been brought up. Kasran didn't know exactly what it was that Rhydd was planning on doing or why; but he was smart enough to realize that, not only was the princess's life and their kingdom in danger, so was he.

He had tried to expose a truth that Rhydd hadn't wanted to get out. Even if people thought it had been nothing but fever talk, it could still cast doubts. And now that Kasran was in his right mind, he knew that, if given half a chance, he could be able to convince the princess of his claims properly. In fact, had he not been locked in his quarters, he might have already been able to convince her. He had to assume that Rhydd knew that too.

Kasran was a danger, a hindrance, to whatever dark scheme was about to be enacted. Kasran had been raised as a soldier, as a knight. He was no stranger to tactics and tactical planning. It was because of this that he knew well that the best way to deal with dangers and hindrances was to eliminate them… _permanently_.

 **~x~X~x~**

"Link of Ordon, Knight of Hyrule, You stand here accused of insubordination, provoking hostilities with another country, and conduct unbecoming a knight of the realm. Have you anything to say in your defense?"

The words were harsh and cold, but Zelda's expression was less so. There was hurt in her eyes, hurt, anger, and betrayal. That had been constant ever since the impromptu trial had started and Rhydd has stated his grievances. Somehow, the Gerudo had found out about Link's incursion into his land and into his fortress… in fact, he knew a lot about it. He knew about it far too quickly for it to have been information delivered by a messenger as he claimed. Sky's loftwing was far faster than any ground mount. Rhydd was calling Link's little trespassing episode and fight with the monsters there—which he'd claimed were Gerudo citizens—a gross breach of their trust and friendship: nothing short of a precursor to an act of war.

Zelda had immediately claimed that Link had been acting on his own, without her order or support. Link had agreed readily because it was true. It had been his idea. That may have soothed the talk of war some, but it hadn't put him in the best of positions… not by miles.

"I only did what I thought to be right," he said slowly, finally, in answer to her question.

"So you disobeyed my direct orders about not interfering with, or taking any provocative actions against, other countries?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said, standing at attention.

What else could he say? That was true too. He felt a slight stab of unease and perhaps guilt as he remembered her saying just that the day he had left the castle. He had been a little reckless in entering Rhydd's land and infiltrating the once abandoned fortress. He'd taken things for granted and assumed friendships when he obviously shouldn't have, he thought as he glanced at Rhydd's set face and the cold, yet fiery, look in his wheat colored eyes.

"You violated the statutes that govern this kingdom."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You realize that you were mere steps away from provoking a conflict with the Gerudo people, steps away from destroying the treaty we've been working so hard to build…?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said more softly.

He knew that if he had a chance to explain, she might understand. But, after a covert sideways glance at Rhydd, he shut his mouth. He knew now why Ghirahim had settled in Rhydd's land, why his kingdom has shown signs of going through a war, why Rhydd hadn't mentioned anything about it.

For whatever reason, Rhydd was a part of whatever conflict was currently building and Link was certain that the Gerudo was not on their side this time. He had thrown in his lot with Ghirahim. Exposing that fact, or trying to expose it, now was a risk too big to take. It could force the demon's hand before any of them were ready. He would have to bide his time and wait to speak with Zelda alone, he realized. Then a worse thought occurred to him. Zelda had been with Rhydd for many days now. Thoughts of the Empress danced unbidden and painfully in his mind and he felt his mouth go dry as his heartbeat accelerated.

"Link I told you before you left not to take any action that might provoke hostility between our country and other. I trusted that you knew that, trusted you to obey that order, to behave appropriately according to your standing. I cannot ignore what you've done."

"I only did what I thought I had to. I did not believe there was any other choice at the time," he tried, but could see his words had little effect on her.

It almost seemed that she had taken his actions as if they had been a purposeful blow against her… a willful, reckless, and mindless act of betrayal.

She shook her head and then gestured stiffly as she came to a decision.

"You will be confined in dungeon until it has been decided what is to be done about you."

Several of her soldiers started towards Link in response to her command and Zelda saw him stiffen, his breathing accelerate. His left hand clenched and unclenched, moving upwards almost imperceptibly in the direction of his sword. She felt her own heartbeat accelerate as she picked up the small movement and as she saw the increasingly wild look taking root in his eyes. It gave her the fleeting impression of a cornered and injured wolf just seconds from lashing out.

But then he seemed to pull back from the brink. He made direct eye contact with her and tilted his head to the side and shifted restlessly from one foot to the other as if his legs had gotten tired whilst he'd been standing there and he felt the need to move to ease them. As he moved he simultaneously brought his right hand up and brushed at his nose.

Zelda immediately recognized what he was doing: a pre-arranged signal that they had devised almost immediately after the Empress's attack all those years ago. Zelda was angry with Link, there was no denying that, but she answered his unspoken question anyway. She looked away and drummed her fingers three times on the armrest of her throne before bringing her own hand up inconspicuously to brush at her nose. He relaxed then and stood calmly as the soldiers approached him to lead him away.

Zelda had answered him for two reasons. The first was that she knew that this situation had brought best forgotten memories to the fore of his mind. The last time he'd been in a similar situation, he'd nearly been killed. Secondly, and most importantly, she knew that if she hadn't answered back he would have instantly assumed her to have had her mind taken over, to be under someone's influence, control, spell, or even to have been replaced by a shapeshifter. That would had led to him to do something drastic, she knew.

The simple reason he had stopped to check told her something else though: he didn't believe, despite having confessed, that anything about this was warranted or justified—and it wasn't because of arrogance. That cooled her anger slightly even as it gave her a moment's pause. She began to have the suspicion that there had to be something bigger going on here…and she needed to figure out what it was.

The soldiers continued approaching Link. As soon as they were mere feet away, he lifted a peremptory hand to stop them from actually touching him. The soldiers refrained from doing so when the saw the look in his eye. Nevertheless, Link allowed them to lead him out of the room and towards the dungeon. He could feel the shocked and condemning gaze of everyone on Zelda's council boring into his back as he went… and felt also Rhydd's calculating gaze twisting the knife in a little further. He closed his eyes briefly.

As soon as Link left the room, Rusl broke eye contact with Auru's stern gaze and nodded once, almost gratefully. He silently rose and moved unobtrusively towards the door. This was not all that hard to accomplish since the whole room was still in a bit of an uproar over what had just happened. Nobody had any eyes for his motions.

Rusl slipped quietly out of the room, leaving Auru to stay behind, by their silent and mutual agreement, to monitor lengthy and tenuous negotiations and legal discussions that were sure to follow. Rusl's talents would be better suited to getting to the bottom of this incident; whereas, the older hylain's would be better suited to navigating the troubled waters of laws and diplomatic incidents that they had inadvertently wandered into.

As Rusl headed down the nearly empty corridors towards the castle library, he felt his mouth settling into the grim line of a troubled frown. Link definitely had a highly developed knack for discovering and falling into trouble, Rusl thought wryly, thinking hard on exactly how he was going to get his former apprentice out of this one.

It wasn't going to be easy. Despite Link's confession to the court just moments ago, Rusl did not believe that it was all as simple as that. He knew—because he knew Link like a son—that they had merely scratched the surface of whatever was going on. There had to be a reason Link acted as he had, and a good one.

His thoughts were interrupted as, when he opened the double doors to the library and stepped inside, the sounds of earnest yet muffled conversation met his ears. Apparently, he was not the only one who knew Link well enough to believe that the situation was bigger… and much darker than it appeared at first glance.

He headed towards the sounds of conversation and, sure enough, he saw both Shad and Ashei. The scholar sat at a far table, his expression tight, manuscripts and books piled next to him. Ashei paced nearby, her muscles tensed like those of some predatory cat waiting to spring. She said something that Rusl couldn't quite catch. The Ordonian then stepped further forwards, quietly, into hearing range.

"I'm looking for a way to solve this problem," Shad insisted in answer to Ashei's terse words. He gestured at the papers spread before him.

"Looking? The answer to all this is not going to be found in a piece of paper. I'll show you the way to stop this," she gestured first to her sword and then to her fist.

The scholar however was as un-intimidated by her display as he was unconvinced by her viewpoint. He rose to his feet and, straightening to his full height, pushed his glasses stubbornly into place. He took a breath, ready to defend his own position.

"Swords and fists aren't going to solve this problem. It is more a contest of political wits and words than it is a physical conflict."

"I would say that you're both right," Rusl said flatly, finally steeping forward into the light. The two young people startled slightly and turned to face him.

"Brute force and action alone aren't going to cut it," Rusl said, raising a hand to cut off Ashei before she could voice the protest that was no doubt waiting barbed on her tongue, "But neither is just studying the new treaty, former treaties, and law books," he added before the scholar's smug look could gain strength enough to break Ashei's tenuous tolerance. "We will need both." He took a free seat at their table.

"We?" Ashei asked.

"You mean to help us?" Shad put in almost simultaneously as he reclaimed his own seat.

Rusl snorted, smiling faintly at what he considered a ridiculous question.

"Why wouldn't I? I find this situation as intolerable as the pair of you do. My gut as well as my head tells me that something big is building. This time, I intend to stop it before it truly starts. We were slow on the draw the past three times… I don't intend to make that mistake again."

"What do you suggest?" Shad asked eagerly.

"Whatever we do we need to decide soon," Ashei pointed out, finally relaxing enough to sit down also, "I doubt the princess's meeting will go on for all that much longer and we have to make our move before then."

"Agreed," Rusl nodded, leaning forwards. "Shad, tell us what you've learned so far and we'll start from there."

 **~x~X~x~**

The shadowy figure made their stealthy way down the castle hallway, silently counting rooms. He paused when he came to the one he sought—the one where he had been told his target would be. He glanced around to insure that he was alone before reaching a hand towards the knob of the door.

The lock on it meant nothing to him; it was easily picked. It made some noise, but not enough to rouse the person he knew was sleeping inside. He twisted the knob slowly and pushed the door gently open. He then paused before taking a few cautious steps into the room. Everything was shrouded by the dark of night, but he could dimly see the shape of figure lying on the single bed in the room, covered by the blankets.

Noiselessly, he drew forth the vile of poison he'd been instructed to use. It was intended to make it look as if his target had merely had an unfortunate relapse of the fever that had plagued him the day before—a fatal relapse. It would appear a purely accidental death. The assassin smiled faintly to himself as he stepped closer.

Then he felt a terrible impact and pain as someone jumped on him from behind... and then nothing at all.

Kasran stood over his would be assassin's crumpled body, eyeing it with cool distaste. He glanced towards his bed and the pillows that he'd roughly arranged to look like a sleeping body and thanked fate that the assassin had fallen for it. Then he moved swiftly out the newly open doors and towards the castle's dungeons. He had heard one of the maids, who had come in to tend him, gossiping with her fellow about what had transpired earlier in the afternoon. Link had returned only to be placed in a situation similar to his own. The enemy had made some very good preliminary moves, but now it was their turn to strike back. One way or another, this was going to end soon.

Painfully aware that of the fact that it could well be argued that he had gone rouge, he moved as carefully and as quietly as he could. He was aware that he did have one thing going for him. As a high ranking knight, he was well aware of the guard positions and rotations and matched his own movements accordingly. He gripped the sword that hung at his side tightly by the hilt to keep it from banging against anything, either himself or his surroundings. He headed down corridors with unwavering purpose towards the dungeon. Once his end destination was reached, he used his captain's name and authority to scatter the guards at the entrance doors.

Kasran wound his way down the dungeon staircase until he reached the level where the cells were located. As he had done at the entrance, he used his captain's authority to get rid of any guards in his path. Having no idea where Link was being kept, he systematically made his way down the hallway, glancing into each barred off aperture without checking his pace. He had not glanced in more than four when he spotted his friend.

Link was sitting quietly on the straw that rested in the corner of the dank cell he occupied. He had had his head in his hands, but had raised it and tilted slightly towards the sound of Kasran's approach. As soon as the young captain came into view, he stood up and stepped towards the bars.

"Kasran?" he asked, his tone sounding slightly surprised, "what are you—"

Kasran hushed him with a gesture and moved towards the cell door. He inserted the key he had taken from the wall on the way in, into the lock and opened it and the door with a single fluid motion.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said shortly, gesturing for his friend to follow him out quickly.

Link, however merely stood in the open door, as if frozen by surprise, eyeing Kasran curiously. Kasran could guess why. His friend had no desire to become a wanted fugitive again. He would not willingly go against princess Zelda, no matter how unfair things were. Kasran however had larger and far more urgent problems on his mind.

He was about to open his mouth to explain when he saw Link tilt his head towards the side again, listening. Mere seconds after, Kasran too heard the sounds of someone, several someones, near him—too near. He whirled in that direction drawing his sword and pointing it at his uninvited guests.

Some, though certainly not all, of the tension went out of his body when he saw who it was: Rusl, Shad, and Ahsei He had no idea what the three of them wanted or what their position in all this was, but the young captain had already made up his mind that he wasn't going to be stopped.

"Kasran?" Ahsei said surprised, staring at the sword tip that was pointed in her direction.

"What exactly are you about, old chap?" Shad finished for her, a little breathlessly.

"I am getting Link out of here." He replied, keeping his sword steady if not his words: he knew he sounded angry…angry and desperate. "I know you think that I am fever mad, but I am not. If you have ever trusted me then trust me now when I say that I know our kingdom to be in danger because of king Rhydd. And I believe this," he gestured with one hand towards Link without taking his eyes of the other three, "is part of his plan, and I intend to stop him."

"You're right," Rusl said simply.

Kasran nearly took a pace backwards in surprise; and he did lower his sword slightly, "you know as well?" he managed to stutter out.

"In fact," Rusl continued, "we three were just about to do the same thing you are doing now… you were just a little quicker on the uptake."

By then Kasran had lowered his sword entirely, though he was still a little wary of a trick. That sense of wariness, however, was dispelled a little when Link, having been watching all this silently, stepped out of his cell.

"Let me get this straight," Link said, his eyes alight with amusement and mischief, "all four of you came down here just to break me out of prison? I'm touched, I had no idea that you all cared so much." He said, his solemn tone spoiled by the smile he could not hide.

"And I'm already starting to regret it," Ahsei said, rolling her eyes at her friend before turning to Kasran, "You usually are a stickler for laws and protocol. What made you go behind the princess's back to help this criminal?" she gestured at Link.

Link looked offended at the slight, " _reformed_ criminal, Ashei," he insisted, "I've put my outlaw days behind me."

"Not very far it seems," Ashei shot back gamely, looking pointedly at the prison bars.

Link grinned wolfishly and might have said something back, but Kasran interrupted the exchange before it could carry on any further. They were pressed for time after all.

"I don't know what it is that Link has done—or what it's been said that he has done—but I know what it is that Rhydd has done, has been doing. I know that he has magic and has been lying about it to everyone, including the princess. And I know also he wouldn't lie about something like that, unless he intended to use it for ill. It seemed to me like Link was conveniently silenced and brushed aside like I was. That meant he also knew something was wrong, that the kingdom was in danger."

All of them nodded at Kasran's words and explanation, troubled by his mention that Rhydd had magic, troubled by how that bit of information fit with what each of them already knew. Kasran glanced at Link who had closed his eyes briefly as his mouth settled in a tight, pained, frown.

Quickly and succinctly, they all shared what it was that they knew. All the different pieces of the puzzle started to fit together into a cohesive picture, a picture that none found themselves liking. It appeared that they might indeed be dealing with a potential takeover.

"The problem is, now that we know, how do we fight it, properly? Too many of us have already been discredited by, and tied up with, laws and politics to do much good. Princess Zelda is probably as trapped as we are… whether or not she knows it yet. What can we do to avoid all out war before it starts?" Kasran asked, breaking the short pained silence that had grown in between them all.

The scholar, who had been mostly silent during the discussion cleared his throat. They all turned to look at him.

"We use those very same laws and tangle of politics against them," Shad said, lifting up the pile of papers he had been carrying. "And I think I know just how it can be done." He glanced at Ashei, "keep your sword ready, we will probably need it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I wish you all a pleasant day. Leave a review if you don't mind, I'd certainly appreciate it. And as usual, don't hesitate to tell me where I can improve. Sorry again for the sporadic and untimely updates. College and high school are working fabulously together to kick my butt and make sure that I have little to no free-time. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I am able. I'm hoping to try and get a head start on the remaining chapters when winter break comes along, but I do hope to have an update before then, at least to have one once a month if I can.

 **Question:** What Zelda character do you think has the most complex character? I can't really decide myself XD


	12. Toss of a Coin

**Toss of a Coin**

 **A/N:** Hello everybody! If anybody is even still here after so long…First of I'd like to say thank you to everyone for being so patient with me whilst I'm pathetically limping along with this story. I do apologize for the practical year long wait. My year was very crazy and busy and all my writing was pretty much put on the back-burner. I really do want to finish this story though, and am excited to finally be able to get back to it! I promise I will try my very best to do so—however, things for me, though they are a little better since it's summer and I have less school, are still crazy and busy, so updates will probably be sporadic and few until life gets out of my way a little bit. I'm sorry again for the wait. Also, I put down a summary of everything that's happened so far (boy was there a lot) as a bit of a refresher since I took so long to get the next chapter out and I doubt everyone wants to read all 11 chapters again. Thanks for your patience and for reading!

 **Summary** : In the ancient past after the events of Skyward Sword, Skyward Sword Link and Zelda discover Ghirahim's sword form and try to stop him from being able to regain his humanoid form. But they are too late and Zelda is taken by Ghirahim through the Time Gates. Link, in desperation, follows after and winds up in the age of Twilight Princess and sets out to find Ghirahim and his Zelda.

Meanwhile, Twilight Princess Zelda has been trying to forge an alliance with the new king of the Gerudos (a race thought extinct but proven otherwise in the previous book). The king (an old friend from the previous book) and his retinue come to her castle for peace talks and at first things seem to be going well. But then strange instances begin occurring around her castle such as her triforce of wisdom glowing on her hand at odd intervals and the occasional magic sense which she later brushes off as belonging to herself. Sometime later, her captain even claims, though it's initially brushed off as fever talk, that Rhydd, king of the Gerudos, has magic—something she knows can't be true because he'd never had it before.

Also meanwhile, Twilight Princess Link has recently put down a gang of highwaymen and has been following the trail of slavers who had hit a village in Hyrule and stole the people there. On his journey, he ends up running into Skyward Sword Link. Deciding that they are after the same thing, they join forces to follow the trail all the way over the Snowpeke Mountains and into the Gerudo's new kingdom which looks strangely war-torn. They follow the trail into an abandoned fortress, but find none of the missing people. Instead, they find an army waiting for them in ambush and Ghirahim—who seems intent upon capturing them both: SS Link for unclear reasons and TP Link for the triforce of courage—which he claims he can use along with the other two pieces and a few other ingredients (one of which is SS Zelda whom he has already), to resurrect Demise. TP Link manages to escape with the help of SS Link who gets captured by Ghirahim. He makes it back to Hyrule to try and warn Zelda of all that has been going on only to find that Rhydd has heard of his incursion into his land. Rhydd then claims that Link attacked one of his fortresses with his civilians inside—a direct violation of the treaty between them. Zelda had no choice but to send Link to the dungeon while she tried to work things out. The former Resistance (now known as the Vanguard) and Kasran (the captain who claimed Rhydd had magic) break Link out of the dungeon and they come up with a plan to try and stop things before it turns into an all out war and they fall into whatever dark scheme Ghirahim has planned.

* * *

 **Toss of a Coin**

Link headed towards Zelda's throne room with the Vanguard and Kasran in his wake. He glanced once behind him to make sure that Shad still held the copy of the treaty that Zelda and Rhydd had just signed. If, as they all feared, Rhydd's purpose was to try to start a war, he knew that the treaty might be their only hope of dissolving this whole messy conflict before it was able to get that far.

Although, he couldn't help but hope that they wouldn't need to use it—that they'd been wrong somehow in their suspicions. Perhaps it was all nothing more than a misunderstanding. After all, Link considered Rhydd a friend and a good man, surely he had not thrown in his lot with the Demon Ghirahim; he wouldn't—would he?

They soon reached the throne room doors, Ashei sent the guards there away by explaining that there were on an errand for Zelda and that they'd take over the post. The guards looked uncertainly at Link before reluctantly nodding and heading away. As soon as they were out of sight, Link stepped forwards, signaling for silence so he could try to hear what was going on the other side of the door. The others obliged. However, none of them needed Link's sharp ears to hear the conversation that was going on in the throne room. The voice that was speaking was rendered piercing by its anger and carried clearly to them. Link recognized it as belonging to Rhydd. It appeared that they were still discussing Link's incursion into the Gerudo king's land and that things were still as tense now as they had been earlier.

"But from where I stand," Rhydd was saying, "it looks almost as if you used it as a distraction to go behind my back! Using the excuse of making peace, just to send some of your agents in…. And the only reason I could think of for that is in preparation for war. Is this what you intended by these peace talks then? Were you merely using me?" The tone on that last sentence was incredulous with wounded trust.

"I did not authorize his actions—and even then, that would never have been his purpose!" That was Zelda, her tone nearly matching his.

"I don't care why he did what he did! It was an act of aggression, it was betrayal—an act of war. Nothing short of you turning him over to me and my people, so that he may face justice for his crimes, will satisfy me!"

"I will not give you Link," Zelda said flatly. "That is not an option."

"If you truly were not behind his actions then I see no reason why you would hesitate to bring him to account in accordance with his crime. If you do not hand him over to me, then I'm afraid that I will have to consider everything that's happened a true act of war—an act of war that was sanctioned by none other than yourself. I will leave your court and the next time we meet it will be on the battlefield!"

Silence greeted his announcement for several moments before Zelda spoke again, her tone completely composed.

"There is a more peaceful way of settling this—one that offers no injury to any party involved. If you would allow me time, I feel certain that I can prove that Link's actions were not without sufficient reason."

"Allow you time so that you can fabricate, and then try to prove a story that I already know to be false?"

"No, allow time for the truth to come out. You and your people would be invited in on this inquiry so there would be no room for falsehoods. It would serve as a gesture of good faith on both our parts"

It was Rhydd's turn to be silent for several moments before he seemed to explode again with anger.

"I don't see why you feel the need to waste our time with this. Your knight already said he was guilty! No. I stand by what I said. If you do not deliver Link to me, I will have no choice but to take his actions and yours as a declaration of war."

"Then we are at an impasse, because I will not hand Link over to you." Zelda said finally, her voice an odd mix of cool regret.

"Not even when the consequence of refusal is war?" Rhydd demanded—furious, incredulous, scathing.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Zelda spoke in a voice that was neither loud nor blustering, but for all that it was no less intimidating.

"I will not be dictated to in my own kingdom. Nor will I be blackmailed into acceding to the demands of every King who comes my way. Will _you_ allow your refusal to seek a peaceful resolution potentially claim the lives of your own people in a senseless conflict? "

"Is that your answer then?" Rhydd practically snarled.

By this time Link had heard enough. He pushed the doors open and stepped through them, the Vanguard and Kasran in his wake. The last thing he wanted was to fight someone he'd once considered a friend, but he wasn't about to let this go any further. He strode quickly up to where Rhydd and Zelda stood and then hurled his gauntlet at the Gerudo King's feet before he had a chance to say anything. In the dumbstruck silence that followed, Link spoke with what he and the others had planned and rehearsed.

"In accordance with the treaty you have just signed, her majesty has the authority to demand a challenge for single combat in order to settle grievances or disagreements between our two nations. In fact, this action must be taken before war, and may service in its place. Rhydd, King of the Gerudo, I maintain the princess's innocence and mine under the ancient and sacred laws of trial by combat; let the goddesses may decide whose cause is right. As her royal highness's primer knight, I have the power to make or accept any challenge for her majesty."

Shad wordlessly held and pointed to a section in the treaty where it said as Link had stated. Rhydd seemed almost to cringe backwards in surprise and then his face flushed further with rage at being outmaneuvered in whatever game it was that he was trying to play. He spluttered for a moment, but again Link spoke before he had a chance to.

"You will face me in single combat in place of war, unless your word, and the word of your people, means nothing to you."

"Fine," the Gerudo said finally through gritted teeth, "I accept your challenge _primer knight_ , and I shall also set the time and weapons… as is my right."

Link nodded, it was indeed his right to choose. However, he felt fairly confident none the less, he was well versed in the use of many weapons after all. He had even learned the rudiments of several Gerudo forms on a previous journey. However, when Rhydd finally chose, he felt the beginnings of an uneasy sinking feeling bubbling up in his chest.

"I shall prove my cause and position is just under the eyes of the goddesses with a joust before the sun reaches its zenith tomorrow," he said, reciting the proper form for accepting such challenges. "If you should win then you may take your peace along with your treachery—but expect no further dealing from my people to yours. Should I win," he said slowly, his gold eyes flashing, "then you can expect nothing less than a declaration of war. I will have justice for your crimes against my people, for your betrayal, for your falsehoods."

Link looked to Zelda who could not quite hide the pain in her expression. Finally however, she nodded once at the king. It was obvious that she saw no other option at this point.

"We have an accordance," she said carefully.

"Let it be known that I have already dispatched messages to my kingdom and have told them to prepare for war already. Should any harm befall me, or should you play me false in any way that goes against the terms of the treaty or single combat, then rest assured that they will attack."

With those parting words, he signaled to his retinue and stood to leave, his men falling in place behind him. Link's eyes settled upon the sturdy form of the Gerudo he'd once considered as a friend as he left, on the black broadsword slung over his back, and then at the faces of his retinue. Some of them looked angry as their liege, but a few of them looked unsettled and even confused. Nobody present seemed to have enjoyed this scene. There was an ugly feeling of tension and regret hanging in the air. It was a feeling that seemed heightened by the fact that this was not how anyone had anticipated the peace talks ending. Link winced slightly as he thought it.

He glanced then at Zelda, almost afraid to do so, but her expression was a mask. As soon as Rhydd had left, she turned her attention to her counsel and dismissed them before signaling for her Vanguard and Kasran to follow her into the more private and secured area of her office. As soon as they were inside, and there were guards posted from without, she quickly demanded an explanation—not only for their most recent brash actions, but for everything.

Link explained quickly and succinctly about Sky and what they had actually been doing in Rhydd's lands—as well as about the Demon Lord Ghirahim, his plans to awaken his master Demise, and the massive threat that he posed to all of Hyrule. Ashei, Rusl, Shad and Kasran quickly filled her in on their other suspicions and what they had done as well. When they were finished, a very troubled frown spread across her face as she quickly put together all the implications of everything that was going on. Finally, Rhydd's recent odd behavior seemed to have an explanation, and it was a troubling one. Whether by his own choice or by some hold that the Demon had over him, Rhydd was almost undoubtedly working with or for the demon.

After the tenuous meeting, where they discussed that as well as the trial by arms and what they were to do about it, Zelda dismissed the others but signaled for Link to stay. Once everyone else had left, she rose gracefully to her feet. She crossed the space between them in a few strides, as if she meant to embrace him, before stopping short.

"I spent so long worrying about you…and the first thing I do upon your return is... is—"

He brushed it off, before she could finish, grinning, "You were backed into a corner and I certainly didn't make things easy for you."

"True," she nodded, searching his eyes for regret or anger perhaps, but could find none. She let out the inward breath that she had been holding. "I still feel as if I owe you an apology," she said finally.

Link looked decidedly uncomfortable at that and shook his head, "I should be the one apologizing—"

This time she was the one to cut him off with a raised hand, "It wasn't at all as bad as it was made out to be. You had reason to do what you did, and I think it was the right thing."

He looked at her, his cheeks a little flushed and expression sheepish.

"Right or no, I did disobey your orders. I knew I was supposed to speak with you first before entering another kingdom, but I was so focused on what I was doing and worried about being too late that I acted impulsively, recklessly."

"Maybe," Zelda said softly, "but there's a difference between doing what you did and actually invading and attacking the manned fortress of your 'ally'," she said, smiling faintly at him.

"So you're not angry?"

"Oh I'm still angry," she said raising an eyebrow, "but I suppose I can forgive you this time, so long as you've learned your lesson," she teased, expecting him to reply in kind. She was a little taken aback then when he didn't.

He shuffled his feet slightly, "I think that counts me out of the running for that," he said quietly, uncomfortably, looking away.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled, a note of suspicion creeping into her words.

"Because I don't think I really learned my lesson about being reckless and impulsive and not thinking things through."

"And why's that?" she demanded, the edge of suspicion growing.

"Well... I just did it again," he flushed, still unable to meet her eyes. There was a pause before he blurted out in a rush, "I've never actually jousted before."

"What?" she gaped a him, absolutely incredulous, taking a step back, "You challenged him to a joust without even knowing how to do it?"

"Maybe knights and princes are raised being taught how to do it, but it wasn't exactly a requirement for going up in a small farming village," he protested.

Zelda stood there completely dumbfounded for a moment, her expression seeming to flash between frustration, disbelief, worry, and livid rage all at once.

He flinched and moved away, sitting dejectedly on the edge of her table, "I'm sorry," he said finally, quietly.

He was a little surprised when her expression suddenly softened.

"Challenging Rhydd to a duel was probably the only chance we had of stopping this mess. If you had done nothing, we probably would already be at war."

Link had looked up hopefully at her words and now she caught a familiar spark dancing merely in his eyes—a spark that belied his serious expression and earnest tone as he spoke.

"Or you could have sent me off with Rhydd to Ghirahim instead. I'll bet he already misses me. You know, it's kind of nice to feel so wanted."

She glared at him, "Certainly flattering—especially since they both want you dead. High compliments indeed."

"Minor details," he brushed it off.

She shook her head at him, changing tack away from that particular line of discussion before it went any further, "Best case scenario is that you'll find some way to defeat him… and worst case scenario is that you will have bought us valuable time—time we could well need, according to the intelligence you've gathered."

He nodded, looking a little relieved and mollified by her words.

Then the corners of her mouth twitched up slightly in one of her rare smiles as the utter ridiculousness of the situation settled. She started shaking slightly with nearly soundless, helpless laughter. "Challenging a king to a joust without even knowing how…. Only you," she said in between a peal of bright laughter, "only you."

 **~x~X~x~**

Link spent the few remaining hours he had before the match with Kasran and Chefra who tried their best to teach him in hours what took most knights years to master. Needless to say, none of them were truly pleased or comfortable with the results when they were through. Link had a natural talent for weapon craft and picked up the rudiments of the technique relatively quickly. However, raw talent that has not been given the time it needs in order to be honed properly is not, and could never be, true aptitude or mastery. Kasran and Chefra knew it—and so did Link. He needed time that they did not have.

At noon the following day, he stood on the tournament grounds dressed in full armor and with his helmet in hand. He stood by his horse, Zelda's colors tied above his bracer. Even Epona was decked out in armor. Ahsei, Kasran and Rusl stood behind him, playing the part of his aids. He tried to stand confidently, hoping that his posture and expression gave no hint as to the twisting unease that was running rampant in his chest. He wasn't ready, and he knew it.

The lists had been created just outside the castle grounds. Zelda had had it, and the stands around it, made for the Hyrule festival and tournament several months prior. It had only required a small amount of maintenance before it was fit to be used again. News of the joust had spread quickly through Castle Town and the stands were absolutely full. Although Link was certain that most sitting there didn't even fully realize the purpose of this joust or its grave implications—nor how the future peace of this kingdom hinged upon its outcome.

Link's grip tightened reflexively around the long lance that was planted in the ground by his side when he saw Rhydd take up his place at the opposite ends of the lists—or, more specifically, when he saw the easy way with which the tall Gerudo held his lance. It was the familiar way that bespoke one who was a master, or near master, with that particular skill. The bubbling unease in his chest began to grow before he shoved it roughly back down. He couldn't let it get the better of him and he couldn't afford to lose this fight—too much depended on him. He made up his mind then that he wasn't going to lose. He could do this, he knew he could. Epona, probably sensing his unease, rolled one eye back to look at him as she tossed her head.

"Oh, don't you start," he told her, "I'm well aware that I threw myself into the stew pot with this."

She snorted in reply.

"You just worry about playing your own part."

She tossed her head again and stamped a forefoot.

"I know it's not the first time that my mouth has gotten me in trouble."

She nickered.

"What do you mean it's not just my mouth?" he asked her then, a hint of indignance in his words as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh so it's all of me that gets me into trouble is it?" he challenged.

Her eyes told him yes. Link glared at her for a moment before he realized that she did have a point. At that thought, he couldn't seem to keep a small smile from touching his face.

That faded quickly however when he took in the sight of Rhydd mounting his white horse. Link handed his lance and helmet to Kasran. The young captain had been silently watching the byplay between him and his horse with an expression that was a mix between amusement and slight confusion. Link knew that it was a popular myth among the knights and solders that he could actually talk animals. It was something that Kasran and the others loved to tease him about to no end. Now, however, the young captain said nothing, merely handed Link his helmet and then his lance.

"Kick him all the way back to his kingdom," he said, his hazel eyes fixed on Rhydd who sat easily upon his prancing horse. The Gerudo raised his lance to acknowledge the crowd as the herald announced him.

"And kick him hard," Ashei added.

Rusl said nothing, merely placed a reassuring hand on him. Link returned the gesture, hoping that his old mentor did not see his unease. He also couldn't quite bring himself to look at where Zelda sat under a canopy built for her and her attendants, retinue, steward, Shad, and Auru.

They all knew that it would be better for Chefra or Kasran to be in his place—but, according to the terms of the treaty, only Zelda's appointed knight could fight in Zelda's place and, unfortunately for Link, that was him. Ahsei had suggested having Kasran, since he was about Link' height, secretly take his place—but his broken arm was still mending. Also, Zelda had flatly refused that suggestion, and immediately stopped it from going any further, knowing that if any duplicity like that were uncovered by the Gerudo, it could only ever make the situation worse.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts away, again. As he did so, he realized belatedly that his troubled thoughts had made him miss the fact that the herald had moved on from announcing Rhydd to him. A little belatedly, he acknowledged the crowd too, raising his lance as Rhydd had done earlier.

Then all time for thoughts and regrets were over as the two combatants took their places on either side of the lists. According to Hyrulian custom, a jousting match consisted of three passes. Different points were given for different hits depending on the difficulty—a hit to the breastplate or chest carried less points than a strike to the helm or for unseating an opponent—which was awarded the most points. The winner was the one who either attained the most points by the third pass, or the one who forced their opponent to yield the match.

Link watched the flag bearer with rapt focus, preparing to urge his horse forwards on the flag's downward swing. Epona stood steady and tensed, a great contrast to Rhydd's prancing steed. The crowds had fallen silent and tension and excitement seemed to hum throughout the waiting air. Then the flag swept downwards.

Rhydd's horse curveted slightly before he brought it back under control and sent it forwards. Epona however, shot forwards like an arrow from a bow, gaining speed twice as fast as Rhydd's steed. Link's focus narrowed until it only included the Gerudo king. As they drew nearer, Rhydd lowered his lance and leveled it at Link, holding it completely steady. Link had tried to copy the motion but his attempt held half as much grace. The long heavy lance was unfamiliar and unwieldy in his hands. He realized, with nothing short of horror, that he was having trouble couching it securely.

He watched wide eyed as the tip wavered and wobbled as Rhydd thundered ever closer. The sound of pounding hoofs grew loud in his ears as the two horses raced closer to each other. Desperately, Link tried to stabilize his weapon as Kasran and Chefra had shown him. Just the instant before the two clashed, he finally couched his lance—but his correction and overcompensation caused the tip to be raised up higher than he'd intended.

Rhydd, who had been following the unsteady and wavering position of Link's lance, in a surge of confidence brought on by his opponent's apparent lack of skill and sensing an easy victory, had not expected Link to suddenly be able to regain control at the last moment. He was taken completely off guard. The two smashed together, Rhydd's lance glancing off of Link's breastplate while Link's glanced off of the Gerudo King's helmet. Both reeled slightly in their saddles, struggling to keep their seats and keep hold of their weapons, as their horses passed each other.

Link's breath hitched slightly as he reached the end of the lists. He knew that he'd been hit with only a glancing blow, and yet it had felt as if he'd been butted by an angry village goat, or knocked flat by a Goron.

Rhydd seemed little better. He tried to shake his head clear before wheeling for a second pass. There was a pause where he accepted a new lance from one of his attendants. Link did not however; he knew that he had not hit Rhydd hard enough to cause any damage to his weapon. He gritted his teeth. Although his strike to Rhydd's helmet had put him ahead of the Gerudo, it hadn't given him any illusions. He knew that the hit had been more due to luck than any actual skill. And he knew that Rhydd was better at this than he was. Nevertheless, he guided Epona with his knees so that she once again faced her opponent as they waited.

Once he saw that Rhydd was again ready, he dug his heels into Epona's sides and she charged forwards again—Rhydd only a few hoof beats behind. Link's jaw clenched as he once again strove to hold his lance in the correct position—vowing to not make the same mistakes he had made last time. It worked. This time, he was able to couch his lance more firmly and the grapper, a ring of leather placed behind the hand grip but before the shoulder, was in the correct position this time. He was able to keep his weapon steady as he and the Gerudo charged headlong for each other.

Link's form was better this time, but the lance still felt unwieldy and clumsy in his hand. Rhydd, on the other hand was anything but clumsy with the lance he carried. Link aimed lower this time, for the larger target of Rhydd's chest. Time seemed almost to slow, his vision frozen on the armor clad Gerudo and the tip of his lance. He moved his own lance up and leaned into the blow as they struck each other.

Link's lance hit home. He felt the solid strike jar his arm—but, at the same time, he felt an enormous impact in his own chest. His world went white, exploding into stars. He lost hold of his weapons and felt himself falling... and then crashing to earth. For a moment, he lay on the ground of the tournament arena, stunned. For several heartbeats he couldn't seem to breathe right, couldn't seem to think of anything past the realization that he'd been hit, couldn't feel anything but the pain that radiated through him, crushing off his breaths.

When conscious thought returned to him moments later, he almost wished it hadn't. This was to have been his moment, his victory. It was a contest he had not been able to afford to lose. He began to regret his ill uttered words, and thoughts, of confidence—confidence to utter the challenge in the first place—confidence that he would somehow pull through and come out on top, simply because he needed to. He had stood proudly, only moments before, thinking and hoping he had skill enough to claim victory.

He lay now in utter ruin, humiliation stinging nearly as much as his wounds, while the crowds chanted the name of another. That sound penetrated his consciousness as slowly and painfully as the realization that he had lost more here than he could ever have possibly imagined.

The only way he could win now was if he managed to unhorse his opponent. That would take nothing short of a miracle… because he knew now that he would never be able to pull it off as he was. Rhydd was too good.

Link would lose this contest; and in so doing he would forfeit the kingdom's peace, fail Zelda, and, more personally, according the rules of the joust, he would also forfeit his armor and his horse to Rhydd. The armor he could care less about but Epona… she wasn't just a horse to him; she was a friend, someone who had been with him through some of the darkest periods of his life. He could never, and would never give her up. He couldn't fail Zelda. He couldn't let her kingdom fall into war. He couldn't lose today… he just couldn't.

But he also couldn't just keep trying to win as he had been doing already. It just wasn't possible. Groaning softly, he turned his head to the side to see his lance lying near him in the dirt. If he was only more accustomed to its weight and length he wouldn't be in such a mess… his eyes narrowed slightly as he focused on it, his mind going over all the rules of jousting that he had just learned. His thoughts were suddenly flooded with memories: memories of him facing King Bulblin on the bridge of Eldin to save Colin. The way they had raced headlong towards each other that day was almost mockingly similar to a joust. He'd had only had his sword at the time and yet he'd still managed to…

His eyes narrowed further and set his jaw. There was something he could do. Painfully he rose to his feet, lance in hand, just moments before the healers, who had been sent forward when he'd been unhorsed, reached him. He stood a little unsteadily for a moment, Epona had turned around as soon as he had fallen and sided up to him now. He placed a hand on her saddle to steady himself, before turning his attention to the other side of the lists where Rhydd sat upon his white horse.

Though he had the beginnings of a plan in mind now, he had always been one for considering a fail-safe. There was something else he needed to try before he tilted in the last round. Sky probably wouldn't approve of his fail-safe plan, especially not with all he had tried to do to keep Link out of Ghirahim's clutches, but Link saw it as necessary. Besides that, maybe Rhydd could still be reasoned with; Sky would understand that, he knew. He closed his eyes briefly as he thought of his captured friend. A slow coal of anger begin to burn in him as he thought on all the time that Rhydd had wasted, and was wasting with his games—time he should be using to try an save his friend. This needed to end now.

Pointedly avoiding looking towards Zelda or any of the others, he signaled that he wished to parley with Rhydd. He mounted Epona and then stayed in the middle of the lists. He watched as the Gerudo directed his horse forwards, riding to meet him with his lance held upright to signal that he accepted the parley. As soon as they were side on to each other, Rhydd lifted the visor of his helmet so they could speak.

"Have you decided yield?"

"No. I wanted to talk."

"Talk?" Rhydd snorted, annoyed. "Trying to put off your defeat won't stop its eventuality. Why would I want to listen to anything you have to say?"

"Because we were friends once."

"No. I don't think we were."

The words were sharp and hard, but even as he said them the Gerudo did not meet his gaze. Link felt another flare of anger rise in his chest at this and the rest of Rhydd's odd behavior.

"What happened to you?" Link demanded.

"Once I thought I had failed to keep my kingdom because I was inexperienced, but the truth was that it was because I was weak. I've realized something. It takes power to rule a kingdom, to keep your people safe. It is the only thing that can be relied upon—the only thing that keeps a person from being brought low to grovel before another. If I've changed it's because I've learned, because I found true strength. Strength that you are about to lose to."

"So that's it then?"Link said blankly, realizing that his friend really was that no longer. He was a completely different man now—and he was a man who was past reason. But he could see by the mad, hungry, gleam in the Gerudo's eyes that he would not be past a deal. "If you are so certain of the outcome then you should listen: I have a proposal for you."

"Speak then," Rhydd said after a searching pause.

"Should I lose to you, I ask that you swear not to make war upon this kingdom and forfeit any of your victor's claims." He saw Rhydd's eyebrows rise in incredulous fury, but ignored it and plowed on, "In exchange I will give you something that you want. I will go willingly back to your kingdom with you as your prisoner. Those were your conditions before I challenged you and I trust that they are still acceptable to you now."

"They are," Rhydd said finally, "very well, Link, you have a deal, and my word."

Link nodded and then lowered his visor, urging his horse forward again, lifting his lance into the air to signal the end to the parley. Rhydd did likewise and they took their places on opposite ends of the lists again.

Zelda leaned forward as she watched, puzzled by the scene that that just unfolded. She had been too far away to hear what had been said between the two combatants. As Link once again took his position, she expected the match to continue on. She felt a twisting feeling in her stomach as she thought it. Instead, however, she was further confused when Link dismounted and threw off his helmet. He spoke quickly with Kasran, and he appeared to be removing much of the heavier pieces of armor that might restrict arm movement, she saw. After their hurried discussion, Link nodded and held out his hand to Ashei who had run off when Link had first dismounted and returned with an axe. Link took it from her and Zelda watched in complete surprise as he used it to shorten his lance to half its length with a few swift blows. And she was not the only one surprised, many of the watching crowd raised their voices in confusion or gasps of shock. But Link seemed not to pay them any heed; he simply remounted his horse and signaled that he was ready.

"What's he doing?" Chefra asked from his position at her side, sounding both baffled and horrified.

Zelda could only shake her head at her friend's apparent suicidal actions. The only rules regulating lance length had to do with the upward limits of length only. This was because the greatest asset of a lance was its reach. If Link's was shorter, it meant that Rhydd's would hit him before he could even strike back. Link had been losing the match since the moment he'd been unhorsed and now it seemed he had leveled the playing field even further in his opponent's favor. She clenched her fists, her nails re-entering the grooves she'd already placed in the skin of help palms when she'd seen him fall from his horse. Part of her didn't want to watch how this would play out, but the other part couldn't look away.

Link and Rhydd thundered towards each other at full tilt. Zelda watched in horror as they drew inexorably closer—as Rhydd's lance drew closer. Link's own lance seemed woefully inadequate...yet he did not waver in the slightest, just continued forwards at full speed. Soon there were only a few meters between them. Zelda's fingers tightened on the seat of her chair and she leaned forwards slightly, her eyes riveted on the unfolding scene. The waiting stands had gone deathly quiet.

Zelda watched Link intently, unable to look away as Rhydd came within striking distance. She grit her teeth, expecting a horrible clash… but none came. Just seconds before impact, she saw Link's mouth move as if he were making some sort of popping noise with it. Epona responded instantly to the sound, jumping to the side mid-run so that Rhydd's lance passed harmlessly by. Then he repeated the noise instantly, and Epona leaped to the side again, closer in this time, just as Rhydd and he were nearly side on.

Then Link struck. His movements were bewilderingly fast. This time, there was absolutely none of the clumsiness or unfamiliarity she'd seen in him earlier. His shortened lance struck the Gerudo right in the center of his chest and Rhydd went flying back, tumbling over the rear of his horse to land solidly on the ground. And it had all happened within the span of a few seconds.

The watching crowd roared and Zelda let out her breath in relief.

 **~x~X~x~**

Several minutes later Zelda, with her retinue, and Rhydd with his, stood upon the raised platform that overlooked the lists. They stood facing each other as they went though the necessary ceremony and formalities required after the match. Through it all, the Gerudo stood tensely, the only movements he made were to occasionally rub at the back of his hand as if it pained or irritated him—perhaps he'd injured it when he fell, she found herself thinking, but perhaps… Zelda's mind whirled as she thought back on everything that had happened ever since Rhydd had arrived.

As soon as he had voiced his defeat and recanted his declaration of war, she held out her hand as was proper. He gritted his teeth as he moved to grasp it. His face was pinched and almost sickly pale, she saw as they clasped hands. He said nothing, his shadowed and bloodshot eyes merely bored into her—and the rage in them was almost palpable. His grip was crushing and she grunted slightly in pain and moved to tear her hand from his grasp.

"What has gotten into you?" she demanded angrily as she tried to pull away, unconsciously echoing Link's earlier sentiments.

It was then that all the pieces of everything that had happened and had been happening slowly began to click into place in her mind to form one single dark suspicion: the odd incidences around the castle, the way he had been behaving. For the sake of their old friendship, she did not want to believe it; but she realized now that it was that trust and hope in their old friendship that had delayed her thinking, her acknowledgment of a truth. But just because she didn't want a truth to be there, didn't mean that it didn't exist. She knew that, had always known that. Giving the benefit of the doubt wasn't always the best thing. And it was the wrong thing, and had been the wrong thing, if her suspicions now were correct.

Rhydd didn't answer her question and didn't make a move. Furious now, she narrowed her eyes as she used her other hand to jerk her entrapped hand free, intentionally pulling his glove partially free of his hand in the process. The sight that greeted her made her eyes widen and caused her to freeze in numb horror. It was a horror that was no less a shock despite the fact that she had suspected this. He snatched his glove back and quickly replaced it—but seconds too late... and in those brief seconds all of her worried suspicions were confirmed.

The triforce of power was on the back of his hand… just as wisdom was on the back of hers and courage was on the back of Link's. Wrong as that was, there was something even more so about it. It had looked as if it didn't belong, or wasn't meant to be there. It wasn't pure. Black marks had radiated out from it, darkening his skin with twisted jagged black lines surrounded by red inflamed flesh that traveled up his wrist and arm as if it were some sort of infected wound. And it was, she realized, it was infected with some sort of dark magic that was holding it in place, holding it where it was not meant to be.

"What have you done?" She demanded, aghast, offensive magic forming in her hands. That was enough to make her retinue rush forwards with hands on their weapons to come to her aid and defense—and his retinue did the same for him.

And ugly tension filled the air as they faced each other. Rhydd didn't answer her question, instead he merely said, "Before you do something rash, remember that I am guaranteed safe passage from your land in accordance with the treaty you just signed. If that is not enough to sway you, then recall that, if I do not make it back to my lands, my people have orders to attack your kingdom."

With those words, Zelda realized that she could do nothing to detain or to keep him. She let the magic energy in her hands dissipate and could do nothing but watch as he and his retinue departed the tournament grounds, mounted their waiting steeds and then took the road to Gerudo desert that would lead them back to their lands. An ugly picture of where this all might lead began painting itself in her head—and she had no intentions of ever letting it come into fruition.

"Summon my council, captains, and Vanguard, immediately," she said to her captain.

She knew that he, like the rest of her retinue, hadn't been close enough to see what she had on Rhydd's hand, but he knew her well enough to catch the tone in her voice and saluted swiftly, hurrying to do as she asked without a word.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again for reading! Feedback is very appreciated! And as always, let me know if you noticed anything that could stand to be improved, or have any questions. I apologize again for the long wait. I hope you all have an epic rest of the week!

 **Question:** How many of you have gotten to play Breath of the Wild? What did you think of the story in comparison with that of other Zelda games?


End file.
